Raistlin Coping with a Daughter
by Kilyn
Summary: Raistlin learns the hard way how truly terrifying having a teenage daughter is. Anna being compeletly culeless searches all over for some semblence of a family. What happens when her family is the ones trying to kill her through her travels?
1. A New World and a Father all in One Day

Author's Note: I thought I'd try and write a weird little Dragonlance fanfic. Now I don't own anything from Dragonlance and I don't presume to think that I'm good writer at all. Yeah and I've decided to insert well a girl of course in the story. I actually am thinking of integrating Terry Brooks's work on the Shannara stuff into this story. Plus just so you know Raistlin has like totally isolated himself in his Tower when he came out of the portal with Caramon and Crysania (yes I know that's not how the story goes but this is just a fanfic so calm down everyone). Yeah and you know I added Tanis in cause I like him he's funny. Oh yeah special note to Dalamar Nightson (not the character in the book) I will be adding well the real Dalamar in, just not sure when so be patient.

Running madly through the forests she tried vainly to find her way. She couldn't remember anything; all she could remember was how scared she was. She hadn't a vainest idea how she had come to appear in this place. She wasn't sure where she was and all she wanted to do was to get home to her family. Well they weren't exactly her family but they were as close to a family that she had. Tripping she fell down a hill landing at the bottom of a small hill a lake not far from her sparkling in the moon's light. Moon's, there were three moons in the sky! She wasn't anywhere near her home, last she had checked where she lived there was only one moon and it wasn't any weird color like black or red.

"Where'd she go?" rough yet soft voice shouted from behind her and up the hill.

The men she had offended were still chasing her. She hadn't meant to. All she had asked was where she was. She hadn't thought that it would cause such a stir in events. What was it that she had done to upset them so? Shaking her head she decided that it would be best if she weren't here to find out about it. She ran to hide behind a boulder not far from where she had landed. From her hiding spot she watched as the men came into her range of sight. They were talking too hurriedly for her to understand what they were saying. But she did hear one of the men ordered that they spilt up saying that it covers more ground that way. Scared even more she pressed her body up against the boulder hoping that she could somehow share in its protectiveness in the darkness.

When they had all but left one of the men behind, the man who had actually told them to divide there numbers was standing all by himself in the darkness. The light from the strange moons showed trouble creased on his once young face. She couldn't help but notice he wore an expression showing much pain, as though a terrible burden had been placed on his shoulders a while ago. Maybe he had lost someone that he loved greatly and he was trying to hide it from the others. He hadn't worn that expression at that house in the tree; he had been fierce and terrifying to her. He must've let his guard down out in the darkness with no one around. He almost seemed as though he was about ready to cry. It tore her heart but not enough that she would come out from her hiding place.

"Caramon!" a woman's voice shouted from above the hill.

From her hiding spot she watched the woman run down to meet this Caramon embracing him she then quickly pulled back, "Did you find her?"

"No but every capable man in Solace is looking for her," the man named Caramon whispered to the woman holding her loosely with one arm, "I shouldn't have scared her but it was so surprising Tika. It can't be, you can't honestly stand here beside me and say it again."

"Caramon you saw the way her eyes took you in she has to be the one we've been waiting for," the woman Tika pleaded with what was obviously her husband, "Just as Paladine said, she would come by a means even unknown to herself, that the dark one in the tower would finally come out to collect her. That a new dark threat that only she can destroy would come from across the sea to rip-"

"I know what Paladine told us Tika!" he snapped walking a couple steps away from her shaking his head he sighed and replied, "Tika I'm sorry. Its just what if…what if she really is well you know…"

"I don't know Caramon I wish I did," she whispered coming up beside her husband taking his hand in hers.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people had known that she would be coming here, but how? How could they know that she was coming? It was true though just as the woman had said she didn't even know how she had gotten here. This was becoming all too confusing for her she had to get home to her family.

As quietly as she could she began to creep away from the two people and once far away enough that she thought she could run she tripped over a dog. Falling harshly to the ground she cried out and the dog barked at her repeatedly. She could hear the two from before running to the sound, leading them towards her. She was scared and her first instinct was to run away. Getting to her feet with much difficulty she tried running only to find out the hard way that she had sprained her ankle. She fell again, this time the man and woman, Caramon and Tika saw her fall. They rushed to her. She didn't know what they wanted from her but she wasn't about to find out she crawled away only to find that her way was blocked by a pair of feet. Looking up she saw that it was a man with pointed ears and slanted eyes looking down at her with a stunned look. He was that man who had stood by Caramon in the house in a tree. He was the one who tried to calm Caramon back at the house tree.

"Calm down no one's going to hurt you," he whispered softly bending down to get a look at her ankle.

She couldn't help but push away from him. She kept backing away from the three strangers a look of fear engraved onto her face. Tears brimming her eyes she found that she was shaking uncontrollably. The man with pointed ears and slanted eyes came casually towards her.

"I just want to check if your ankle's okay I swear," he stated coming slowly towards her, "May I please look at it you want it to be broken would you? We wouldn't want you to be in more pain then you obviously already are."

"What if you hurt me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm half elf that means I treasure life," he stated with a warm smile, "If you hurt your ankle to a point where it may be useless later would greatly sadden me."

She nodded for him to look at it. He gently pulled her boot of and pant leg up just enough so that he could check her ankle. Prodding it and moving it as gently as he could look occasionally up at her to see that she was okay. She was grimacing every time he poked it or moved it but she was still too afraid to pull away. Scared that she might do more damage to it. She had discarded her fear in concern for her ankle. That's what kept her still as he did his work. He was trying real hard to make sure not to hurt her she could tell by the way he was concentrating hard on her frail ankle. Finally after a lot of uncomfortable poking and moving around he let her foot go and put her shoe and pant leg back on.

"It's just sprained but it's a bad one and you have to stay off it," he said with a little smile to ease her pain, "Now come on let me help you up we'll take you back to the inn and I promise we will explain why we were so shocked to see you and why we are worried about your coming. It's hopefully not so bad, but we can always expect trouble when Caramon's involved with us."

"Come on Tanis your giving her a bad impression of me!" Caramon whined hitting Tanis playfully on the arm, "Come on, Tika and I'll lead the way you just help the young lady walking up that little hill."

The man Tanis helped her walk. He mainly carried her half the time wanting to make sure she wouldn't hurt her ankle anymore then it already was. She was so weak from her adrenaline rush not to mention she hadn't eaten anything that day anyways that she allowed him to pretty much carrying her all the way. When they were getting closer to the 'inn' she began to feel herself becoming uneasy. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place what it was. Something bad was going to happen and for a strange reason she felt it was her fault. Someone was coming just as Caramon and Tika said would happen. Looking to the man Tanis she poked him signaling to look at her.

When he was looking at her she sheepishly whispered, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Why would you think that?" Tanis asked surprise on his face.

"Look I know that you all know that I'm not from around here that I'm from some other place," she stated becoming dizzy as she talked, "I know that I don't belong here and if I did I would have just lived here instead of living where I came from. Something's wrong and its cause of me. I don't belong here and I'm sorry."

"Different place I should hardly say that's an understatement," an old raspy voice sounded from behind her and Tanis, "more like another world."

Turning around Tanis and her saw a stooped man standing behind them. He wore long black robes and his hood was concealing his face. She felt weird as she examined what kind of man he was. She saw that he carried a staff but couldn't see anymore then that. He looked old and sounded it too.

"World?" she stated softly.

"Yes world must I repeat myself," he hissed, "Tanis help her into the inn and Caramon stop staring and get inside. There is much too discuss."

"Discuss?" she said softly watching the black robed man intently, "Discuss what? Are you going to help me get home?"

"No cause you don't belong there and your not going back there ever again so discard that thought right now," he stated his voice so raspy she felt as though she was being scolded for burning dinner, "Now lets all go inside where its warm and I'm not eligible to catching some cold out here."

Walking right by she caught a glimpse of his hand holding the staff and was repulsed to see that it was gold. How could that be? What kind of messed up world had she landed into? World? How is that even possible? What troubled her the most was that if he had gold hands what if….

Tanis and Caramon helped her up the stairs to speed up the progress not wanting to anger the black robed man anymore then he was. After hitting her head she sighed and finally conceded to letting Caramon carry her up the stairs. Shivering once she entered the inn she saw that the once buzzing inn was now empty. Had the woman Tika told everyone to get out? If so, why? Caramon sat her down beside the black robed man patting her head as though he knew her to be a small child from his past. She felt uncomfortable near the black robed man but there was nothing she could. She had to rest her ankle or she could hurt it more just as Tanis had told her.

"My gods you're so pale and look how wide your eyes!" Tika stated coming up in front of her causing her to jump slightly, "Now tell me what you've eaten today."

"Well uh nothing really," she whispered blushing from the attention, "I did have a granola bar at lunch."

"Well that's not nearly enough," Tika stated smiling cheerfully at her making her feel a little bit better, "I'm going to go and make you some spiced potatoes there the best that we have. Caramon get her some ale to warm her up. The poor thing must be cold to the bone and not to mention scared."

"Tika look at her she doesn't even look like she knows what ale is?" Tanis stated setting a glass of steaming water in front of her, "There you go this'll do just as fine its heated and sweetened so it'll warm you up and taste good. I'll come and help you in the kitchen Tika, Caramon how about you go and get some more firewood your running low in here."

All of them left her alone with the black robed man. They didn't seem to get along with him because they didn't even offer him anything like they were offering her. He must be lonely she thought silently. He didn't bother to even acknowledge her even though it seemed as though he was only here because of her.

She tried to put her ankle up to elevate it but she only succeeded in unbalancing herself and falling roughly to the floor. She skinned her hand and hit her foot on the chair that she was trying to put it on. It hurt a lot but she was determined to not show any more weakness then she had already shown these people. She tried getting back into the chair but fell again. She looked up and saw that the man in the black robes was watching her. She was taken aback by it at first, but she resolved to get into the seat beside him on her own. Struggling and falling two more times she finally was able to get into the seat.

"Your stubborn just like your mother," he stated in that raspy voice of his, showing her a slight sort of bitter smile, "She was beautiful you know that don't you?"

"You knew my mother?" she asked softly, "How?"

"A long time ago you could say we were friends," he said that bitter smile retreating to his voice, "You haven't bothered to introduce yourself by the way that's incredibly rude. Didn't they teach you any manners in that home of yours."

"Yeah well you haven't introduced yourself either mister!" she snapped back glaring at him, "So don't try that crap with me its not as though I'm three or something I am a teenager! Trust me you don't want a crabby teenage girl!"

"I don't," he stated amused by some private thought of his.

"Yeah you don't!" she said strongly glaring at him, "So what's your name?"

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you," he said laughing at her, though his laugh sounded as though he was choking on something, "My and I thought that you might have some brain cells unlike your mother."

"Hey!" she shouted bawling her hands into fists, "Look don't try and think that you know me cause guess what you don't! And don't you ever, ever say anything about my mother!"

"Or what?" he murmured.

"Well I can see have a civil conversation with you is wasted!" she shouted standing on her good foot and hopping away from him to the outside, By the way you might want to take your own advice and learn some manners mister, cause if I'm rude then I guess I can see where I could end up like you."

"It seems the young lady has some bite to her Raistlin," Tika stated sharply holding food recently come from the kitchen, "Good cause then you'll have some trouble with her have fun with that."

"We'll see Tika," Raistlin whispered to himself.

* * *

She was angry; he was treating her as though she was three. But she wasn't she was almost 18 years old and she deserved some respect. Even if she knew so little of where she was. She still had feelings. She felt so stranded here. Everything around her was foreign and she was scared. She was afraid of everyone here and yet all she wanted to do right now was be alone even though even in that room with all those people she was alone. Looking over the railing she smiled feeling the wind's breeze on her face. Feeling relaxed she smiled reminiscing of her life back home.

"Hey what you doing out here all alone?" Caramon's now calm strong voice stated from behind her, "You okay? Raistlin didn't say anything to offend you did he? He tends to do that to everyone you get used to it."

"I feel like he wants to kill me rather then even talk to me," she whispered.

"Yeah that'd be Raistlin," Caramon stated putting the fire logs down in a basket outside the door. Coming up beside her he placed his big hand on her little child like one, "Don't worry though you've interested him enough to bring him out of his Tower. Personally I'm thankful. I know nobodies had a chance to tell you yet but him and I are twins."

"Your not kidding are you?" she asked softly looking down.

"No I'm not he is my brother and I'll be there for him even if he's not there for me," Caramon stated wrapping his arm around her bringing her into a hug, "Look I promise whatever reason you're here I swear I'll protect you. Me and Tanis both I promise."

"This is so stupid I just want to go home," she softly said.

She had no one else to turn to and all she really wanted was to have someone near to hold her and let her cry. So she did she cried into his strong muscular physique holding onto him as though if she let go she would fall away. That she would lose herself more then she had. Even though her heart was being torn out being in this foreign place.

"Come on don't worry," he whispered soothingly stroking her hair, "You must be starving, lets get some food into that stick like body of yours."

Smiling she nodded wiping away the last of her tears, "Thank you."

"Yeah well I still owe you from scaring the crap out of you when we first met you," he stated blushing a little, "Sorry about that by the way."

She couldn't help but laugh as they entered the inn. Smiling she felt better that she was here. Before she had felt unwanted and only wanted to get away, now she felt better and she wanted another crack at this Raistlin. Sharp tongued and a bit thick headed she was going to make sure to show him what a real teenage girl could be like. He hadn't seen hell yet, no matter what the others would say.

"I see that you found her Caramon probably crying outside like the little girl she is," Raistlin murmured sipping at a cup in front of him.

"Completely the opposite she came upon me crying I stubbed my toe and it brought tears to my eyes," he said leading her to a chair seated across from Raistlin, "Now lets all play along and I mean you Raistlin cause I have a feeling that you know exactly why this young lady is in our world."

"You never belonged there just as you don't belong here," he whispered casually his cloaked head looking at her, "It's a matter of fact that you didn't fit in at your school back in your home. That you switched from family to family being the orphan you are. Finally you thought you found a home and people you thought you could call a family but they were murdered you were the only survivor. Ever since then the kids have taken it upon themselves to call you cursed."

"How do you know all that?" she asked looking down at the table.

"Its my job to know about others before they know me," he replied.

"I know it was my fault that they were killed but please can you say it with a little more respect for the fact that they gave there lives for me," she stated delicately.

"What do you mean?" Raistlin asked.

"Don't even try and act as though you don't know," her eyes came up sharply and she fixed him with her deadly glare, "If you know all that other stuff I'm sure you know the rest!"

"I do but it'd be nice for you to talk instead of myself," he said taking a final drink of his awful smelling tea, "So continue."

"The murderers were playing with them," she whispered softly looking down at her hands, "They were asking me should this one die should that one. They asked me which should die first and it hurt my heart. I loved this family they didn't deserve all this pain. I remember getting smacked by one of them I hit the floor so hard I thought I had lost it. But I hadn't but they thought I was out. Well I heard one say 'we've don't what he said to do now lets go before they find out. She'll know on her own that it was cause of her that they all died and if not I'm sure someone will tell her it.' It hurt a lot when they were finally gone I cried till I could cry no more. I knew they were all dead and it was my fault."

"Oh you poor thing," Tika whispered sitting down beside her, "That must've been horrible."

"Stop coddling her Tika we don't have time for sympathies," Raistlin snapped.

"You know what if you know all this stuff then you can tell them cause I'm going home right now!" she yelled getting on her good foot she grabbed his staff that he had leaned against the wall and walked away with it.

They watched her go with the staff slamming the door on her way out. All were quiet within the inn shock on all of their faces.

"Raistlin how is that possible?" Tanis asked switching his gaze to Raistlin, "You told us that no one could touch that staff except you."

"It seems that she really has returned from the dead Caramon," Raistlin stated laughing a little, "She's the one Paladine told us to watch out for."

"I was hoping she wasn't," Caramon muttered miserably.

"I'll go and retrieve her and explain possibly who her mother and father really are," Raistlin stated getting to his feet he walked out of the inn leaving them to their thoughts.

"She's so sweet and young we can't possibly do what Raistlin asks can we?" Caramon asked of the two left with him.

"I don't know but we just might have to save Krynn," Tanis stated sluggishly sitting down beside Caramon.

* * *

Walking with the aid of the staff she walked the crossways of planks that connected the houses together. This was horrible how could this happen to her? Sure she had made her mistakes but where was she to go? She knew nothing of this place; it was like walking in the dark with no light. She was lost and alone just like she always was back at her home in her own world. Falling down to the ground tripping over a broken plank she remained lying down on the ground crying and beating her already hurt hand on the wood. She wanted to scream out but her throat was so constricted. She was trouble; she really was cursed just like all the other orphans had called her. That's why nobody wanted her to live at the orphanage. That's why she was dumped onto unworthy parents just sot he orphanage could get rid of her legally.

"You really should calm yourself," a familiar raspy voice sounded from in front of her.

She listened as he came walking up to her. Kneeling down he sat himself in front of her waiting for her reply. She didn't want to talk to him; she wanted him to leave her alone. Let her just be alone with this pain.

"Get up Anna," he whispered.

Her head snapping up at the mention of her name, she saw his face. He had let his cowl down so she could see him. He had the same golden tinge skin as his hand. He looked so young but sounded so old, how was that possible? His white hair was a contrast to his youthful face but she couldn't help but be entranced by it. But it was his eyes that shocked her but enthralled her at the same time. They were gold just like his skin with hourglass pupils. They were gold just like her one eye. She had been born with one gold eye one blue no one understood it. The doctors had said that it was a birth defect from excessive amounts of drug abuse from her mother. No one even knew who her mother was though.

"How?" she asked sitting up now.

"No one but you and I can touch the Staff of Magius without getting hurt," he stated grabbing the staff delicately he placed it between him and her, "I know your scared, I know you want to know everything. But knowing all doesn't help, just look at me."

"You know why I'm so different," she stated making it a matter of fact, "You know all about me don't you?"

"Yes I do," he said grabbing her hand turning it down he traced all the scars that she had on the back and up her arm.

"There from bullies they pick on me cause I'm small and frail," she said watching his hand trace the white scars, "I guess you could also say that I'm clumsy too."

"I wouldn't say that," Raistlin stated pulling back the sleeve of his robes showing her some white scars he had, "I had trouble with bullies when I was younger if you could believe that. Caramon always protected me."

"Why are you all of sudden be so civil?" she asked her eyes breaking away from the white scars to his face, "You were so mean and insensitive to me at the inn."

"Anna do you know your mother's name?" he questioned locking eyes with her, "Or your father's?"

"Well no I don't know no one's ever been able to tell me," Anna said giving a little smile, "But I'm okay with it, my parents just didn't love me. Who would? I'm so frail and I look like such a freak. I can't even tan like normal girls; I read for the joy of it I like doing homework. I'm a nerd that no one can get along with."

"I can tell you who your father and mother are if you want," he whispered, "But only one for now. Which one?"

"My father I want to know who he was after all I'm sure he must've loved me," she said a smile spreading on her face, "Maybe he's still alive and would want me to come and live with him and be happy for once. I have some imagination don't I?"

"I was sort of hoping you would chose to know your mother's identity not your fathers," he said sighing closing his eyes, "I guess you can surprise me."

He was quiet for a while and she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to anger him he was being so nice to her for once. She was beginning to actually like him. Though she was worried that when they went back to the others he would be mean again, but she couldn't do anything against that.

"Your father kneels in front of you," he said looking away from her, "Raistlin Majere that would make Caramon and Tika your uncle and aunt."

She was shocked he was her father. But he had been so mean to her, did that mean that he didn't love her? Was she a mistake in his life? It was her fault at least she had been right about that assumption about him coming here. Tears came quickly to her eyes and she cried she was a mistake. Everyone was right about her she was cursed. So much for a loving father that would be happy that she was alive. She really did have an imagination.

"I take it that you don't approve," he said his voice sounding so tired.

"They were right I am cursed," she whispered climbing to her feet she left the staff where it was and hopped away from him.

"Anna stop!" he shouted at her.

She continued to hop away from him tears still falling down her face she brushed them away unable to see where she was going. She was so broken deep inside she thought for sure that something was tearing her heart up. All of her hopes and dreams crushed beneath that one fact that he was her father.

She was dizzy and unsteady as she continued to hop away from him. She could hear him shouting at her but it was muffled as though someone had put earplugs in there. Shaking her head she tried to get a steady grip on her surroundings. Before she knew it she fell down for what must have been hundred times today. She heard her father scream her name out and heard him running to her side. She felt his hand on her forehead and wanted to squirm away from it but couldn't bring the strength to accomplish her task. He said something but she couldn't hear what and lost her senses as she watched him grab her hands and put them around the staff. He was saying something important but she couldn't hear it for the love of god and she was becoming worried. For the first time that night since meeting him she was happy he was her father.

A couple of words did come through the haze that surrounded her, "Anna I'm not going to lose you to a fever."

Did he just say what she thought she just heard? Was that really him saying it? He did love her. She allowed herself to fall into the haze knowing that her father would help her even if she didn't understand why. She would trust him for now.

Author's note: Okay this is a long chapter, especially for a first chapter. Yes I've been dying to write a fanfic of Raistlin's daughter. Oh what else should I say, well….well….well… oh yeah! I wanted to say that I know it doesn't make much sense why he has a daughter and such but I'm going to fix that as I go along. By the way anyone who reads this and Mystery Within (my other story) I'm going through some troubles with that one so I thought I'd start another story, I'll try and write on it but its hard sometimes and I know the recent chapter I posted isn't that good. So hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter of a story of mine.


	2. A Startling Encounter, New Family

"So you told her the truth about you," Tanis stated purposefully directing his gaze from Raistlin, "I'm surprised I was sure that you would lie to her about that, or at least not tell her till you were forced to."

"What could I do Tanis she asked about her father and I told her," he whispered drinking his awful smelling tea, "Though I too am surprised that she asked about her father and not her mother. I was hoping she would."

"Yeah she must've envisioned a loving father," Tika replied caustically.

"Tika take it easy," Tanis warned, "After all he did tell her so Raistlin does get points for that."

"How'd she take it?" Caramon asked from the bar cleaning it up, "I'm sure she was freaked out that you were her father. But what else happened?"

"She was disappointed," Raistlin whispered.

"Raistlin what are you going to do now?" Tanis asked directing the conversation to another subject on the girl, "With her here are you going to take her back to the Tower or are you just going to leave her here by herself?"

"I don't know yet," he said sounding so tired and old, "She looks so much like her mother maybe I'll just go and give her to her mother's people. Anna needs to learn about that side of her family more then my side."

"You said that she had magic both from her mother's side and yours," Tika stated sitting down across the table from Raistlin, "So won't she need training in both being a mage and whatever her mother is."

"She'll be fine," hissed Raistlin, "Tika this doesn't concern you. I'll choose where she'll go I do not need help from you or anyone else on this matter."

"Concern me!" Tika yelled jumping to her feet, "Of course this concerns me I am her aunt and I won't allow that child to be put through anymore then she has to. You are her father so start acting like one!"

"Who ever said I wanted to be her father?" Raistlin shouted at her, "I never asked to have a child. What would I do with one? Am I even capable of helping her? Should I even be allowed to have offspring? There are so many questions left unanswered and they'll stay that way. Drop it all of you. There are other pressing matters then that of Anna."

**

* * *

**

After three horrifying days of struggle Anna came out of her fever disoriented and confused but all in all healthy.

"Where am I?" Anna asked sitting up in her bed hastily lying back down due to feeling dizzy, "What's wrong with me?"

"You have a fever my dear but it has gone considerably down since you were first brought here," Caramon's strong but soft and yielding voice sounded from beside her, "Take it easy it's a pretty bad fever you're only just coming out of it. I have to say it but you're much like your father."

"A fever?" she whispered, "Father?"

"Yes you've been out for three days," Caramon stated handing her some a cup of water, "Drink this it'll help. Of course you don't know that much about Raistlin. Well he was prone to becoming sick at your age. You two have that in common."

"I don't want that much in common with him," she stated tears in her eyes, "He doesn't seem like he even wants me around."

"Drink," Caramon whispered giving her the cup.

Drinking the awful tasting tea she gagged from the taste her uncle laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. She imagined that nothing could taste as bad as this unless her father Raistlin created it. That was right her father, she knew who her real father was. He didn't really care about her that much did he? That also meant that Caramon was her uncle and Tika was her aunt. She had a family even if didn't love her as much as she had pictured.

"Uncle?" she whispered tears in her eyes as she looked over at Caramon.

"Yeah that's right Anna I'm your uncle Caramon," he said with a joyful smile.

She began crying unable to stop the tears she could hear her uncle saying, "Hey come on Anna its not so bad I still love you and so does Tika!"

Caramon lifted the blankets off her frail body and picked her up holding her close as she cried. He knew what was wrong, she was crying because her uncle and aunt loved her more then her father. Raistlin may have not wanted her to die but ever since he had brought her back to the inn he hadn't even come up to sit by her side, while Caramon on the other hand wouldn't leave his niece's side. Afraid that her fever might worsen he stayed by her side silently wishing that Raistlin would come up and take over his never-ending vigil over Anna. Anna was bereft with so much pain, from finding out that she was actually born in a different world and learning magic really existed and her father was really alive was a lot for a 17 year old to take. She was still so young and yet so much had happened within a few days. Her life had been turned upside down with just a few mere words.

"Calm down Anna," he whispered into her ear, "I know you want your father to love you and even probably hope that he'll let you live with him. But you have to know that Raistlin; he's complex in that he's never really ever gotten close to anyone. Him and I aren't even that close and were twin brothers. He's probably afraid that if you and he get close his enemies can use that against him. Its hard on him I know it, he may not want to admit it but I know it. I think he's just worried about your safety."

"But why can't he just teach me to defend myself then?" Anna asked still clutching onto her uncle for dear life, "It can't be that hard to learn to use magic or learn to use a sword or bow."

"It's much harder then you think Anna," Caramon stated laughing, "Don't worry somehow everything will turn out for the better you'll see."

"Somehow I can't believe that," Anna said shaking her head, "I heard him say that he wasn't going to lose me to some stupid fever but I know he was just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well see he does care," Caramon said holding her close.

"Uncle I am aware of change through me," Anna whispered, "I'm losing who I really am"

"What?" Caramon said looking down at the small child in his arms.

"I feel like I'm being swallowed up by this strange world," Anna began her voice sounding so ethereal, "as though the real me never existed and only the Anna born here exists. I'm losing who I really am Uncle."

"Anna you're not losing yourself," Caramon murmured, "Your father has had many close calls with fevers. He's weak and frail just like you. Even though you two do share a lot of characteristics that doesn't mean that you are the same. If I ever made you think that, I'm sorry. You will always be Anna and no one else."

"Did you know my mom?" Anna asked her voice sounded unconvinced but she wanted to change the subject.

"I didn't know your mother but I'm sure that she was nothing like your father is health wise that is," Caramon stated lifting her chin to meet his gaze, "Raistlin doesn't love many people, but he did love your mother he told me a long time ago when he was on the verge of death. He doesn't enjoy talking about your mother but he did love her immensely. I'm sure that he can learn to love you too, I believe he already does he just doesn't know how to show you that love."

"You think so?" Anna whispered.

"What's not to love?" Caramon stated smiling cheerfully, "Except that you're so tiny and well a little annoying."

"Hey!" she stated punching her uncle playfully, "You know what your not that bright and well you're too tall."

"Wow 'too tall' nice comeback," Caramon said pretending to be scared.

Smiling she hugged her uncle and laughed as he gasped from the unexpected attack. Drawing back she allowed him to see her smile.

"Thanks uncle Caramon," she stated smiling her past worries disappeared.

"No problem if at any time you want to know more about your father just ask me I've been around him more then half my life," Caramon said smiling down as he ruffled her hair in a playful fashion.

"I'm hungry uncle Caramon," she stated still smiling, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course your aunts going to pile a lot of food on your plate just so you're warned," Caramon said helping her to her feet, "Your aunts a little crazy but she just wants to make sure that you have some meat on those bones of yours."

"But uncle I don't eat that much even when I'm not sick," Anna murmured feeling a little embarrassed.

Laughing he just led her out the room and down the stairs to the serving part of the inn. Right when she got of the last step Tika bombarded her with hugs and kisses and questions like 'are you alright?' or 'not to tired to eat are you?' Her aunt did love her immensely and it caused Anna's smile to widen and become a true smile.

"I'm fine Aunt Tika just hungry," Anna said smiling at her aunt, "Can I get something to eat please?"

"Of course wait here sweetie," Tika said running to the kitchen happier then anything, "It'll take a couple of minutes." She called out from the open kitchen door.

She didn't mind how long it took to make the meal as long as she got something substantial into her stomach. Anna noticed straight away that her father wasn't down here with the others. Where had he gone? Did he leave her alone to be raised by her aunt and uncle? Shrugging she sighed and went and sat down beside Tanis and Caramon in a booth near a fireplace.

Anna was happy that she had an uncle and aunt even if she did feel strange in this new place. She didn't mind it so much after she started learning more about the world of Krynn from Tanis. He seemed to be enjoying telling her all these stories of battles fought and won. Especially the battles that Caramon, Tika, and he participated in. She noticed first off that he was purposefully avoiding the subject of her father. Why would they do that? She wanted to know about her father too. Was their something her father did that hurt them all so much? If so what was it? Maybe they were trying to protect her from something that might hurt her immensely also. If so she was happy that they cared enough to avoid the subject.

"Breakfast's ready!" Tika shouted setting some eggs and bacon with spiced potatoes in front of her niece, "Eat up we have work to do today. Tanis could you show Anna around Solace, Caramon and I can't. We unfortunately have work to do. I hope you don't mind Anna but this inn of ours is popular."

"Of course I don't mind," stated Anna taking a mouthful of eggs and potatoes, "Can I help out later once I've seen Solace?"

"Sure but were going to have to warn the tenants that if they try and touch my little niece they're going to get a broken nose," Caramon stated gruffly.

"Caramon I'm sure everyone will leave her alone," Tika stated exasperated, "Tanis you don't mind showing Anna around, right?"

"Not at all, I do know more about Solace then you two put together," said Tanis cheerfully.

"Only because you're a dried up old prune," Caramon muttered to Anna.

She couldn't help but laugh and Tanis knew immediately that Caramon was making fun of his age.

* * *

With breakfast done, and Tanishad smacked Caramon before they left he took Anna by the hand and escorted her out of the inn. He showed her all the old trees and where her uncle and father grew up. He even showed her where he had lived, and where his old friend Flint the dwarf had lived with a kinder named Tass. She was smiling and forgot completely that her father was a jerk. Running up and down she certainly gave Tanis a run for his money, he wasn't as young as he thought he was. Anna could tell immediately that he was old even without Caramon's comment on him being an old prune.

"Slow down Anna!" he finally yelled at her, "Come back here!"

"Come on it's more fun this way Tanis!" turning around she shouted from a distance.

Turning she began to run again looking back she saw that Tanis had finally given up trying to catch up to her that he was now walking. Laughing she increased her pace and hitting something solid she fell to the ground hitting her head she was at first disoriented by the hit.

Struggling to get to her feet she began to say, "I'm so sorry sir I wasn't paying attent-"

When someone grabbed her by the throat and picked her clean of the sidewalk. She looked at the man and saw that his face was disfigured and in some places had things that looked like scales. Anna remembered Tanis telling her something about these creatures they were draconians. Struggling to get free she tried scratching at the creature's arm holding her off the sidewalk. Of course it wouldn't work they had scales to protect them. In retaliation the creature scratched her left upper arm. Screaming she could feel the blood making a trail as it bled from the newly formed wound. He was going to kill her right out in daylight. He didn't care; all he cared about was that she was going to die. She tried to scream but couldn't get the strength to scream. She was starting to lessen in her struggles. She was tired and her brain was telling her to go to sleep. But she didn't want to go to sleep; a part of her knew she wasn't tired.

Right when she was going to let go she heard spider like words being said from behind the creature. The creature went slack and fell to the ground taking Anna with him. She fell to the ground and gasping for air she crawled away from the creature. She was disgusted that something like it had touched her and had tried to kill her. She was more sickened that she had once again shown weakness in the face of danger. Tears coming to her eyes she coughed and coughed struggling to regain a normal breathing habit. On her stomach she continued to cough. She heard footsteps come towards her. They weren't hurried so she knew they weren't Tanis, she had left him far behind. Then who was it? Was it the creature that had tried to kill her?

She felt a hand grab her shoulder trying to turn her over on to her back. She would turn that was for sure she had a plan of her own she wasn't such a damsel in distress she knew a little of how to protect herself. She turned but she hit whomever it was in the gut taking them down. Struggling to get to her feet she tried to run but her breathing wasn't normal yet and found that it hurt more to run then to lie on the sidewalk. But she wasn't going to be a child anymore and trust anyone. She was wary of everyone now and always would be from then on. She would go to Tanis for now and get help from him.

"Anna calm down!" a hissing voice came from behind her, "Get back over here right now!"

She recognized that voice, it was Raistlin her father. Turning around she saw him getting to his feet clutching his stomach where she had punched him. He came over to her and glared down at her.

"Why did you hit me?" he demanded, "I was only going to roll you on your back to help your breathing. Did it really deserve a hit in the stomach?"

"No I just thought you were the…" she whispered sheepishly under Raistlin's anger.

"You thought I was the draconian?" he said rolling his eyes, "I put him to sleep so when Tanis catches up to you he can kill it with no problems. I was hoping though that you would take some common sense in this new world while I wasn't around it seems I gave you too much credit. Even your mother would know better."

"What do you mean?" she asked truly confused, "Better then what?"

"You know so little of this world and you go and run away from your protector," he whispered trying his hardest she could tell from keeping his anger in check, "This isn't your world, your in Krynn and in Krynn you have to be careful. There are good people but there are evil ones to counter those good ones. It's a never-ending battle that continues to this day and will continue once I'm dead, when you're dead, when the gods decide finally to stop dividing us and see the as it should be world gray. Not black and white."

"What you want me to do?" Anna yelled.

"What?" Raistlin stated taken aback by this out burst from his daughter, "Stop yelling and act civil to your father."

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" she shouted, "You don't even know anything about me, all you want me to be is to be seen but not heard!"

"Anna stop arguing and listen to me!" Raistlin hissed.

"Yeah if I didn't listen to my parents who adopted me what makes you think I'll listen to you now?" Anna scoffed grinning wickedly.

"Anna stop this!" Raistlin said weary of the argument.

"Yeah well until you tell me that you want to hear me, and listen to me, and to care about me like a father I won't stop arguing," Anna said softly her head dropping away from his gaze, "I want to hear you say you love me, I don't want to hear that I'm a mistake that I'm only here for some stupid reason to save the world or something."

"Is that so bad?" Raistlin asked softly calmly, "Well is it Anna? Would it bad that you're here only cause the world needs you to save it from another evil set on destroying it."

"Mom would be ashamed of you," Anna whispered shaking she turned and ran back to the inn to her aunt and uncle.

She didn't really know if her mom would be ashamed of her father, but she was hoping that she would. Raistlin barely looked at her ever since she had come here. He wasn't worried about her while she was at the inn fighting a fever. But she was worried about him; she didn't know where he went when he wasn't with the others. What was he doing? Maybe if she grew up and stopped holding onto childhood fantasies he would tell her. That was a laugh and a half, her father would never tell her anything. Especially if he didn't have to, if she wanted to know she was going to have to find out on her own. If she was going to find out anything about why she was really brought her, she would have to find it herself.

She was thankful that her aunt and uncle didn't see her come into the inn all bloody and tear stained. They'd freak out and Tika would try and kill Raistlin. Anna had a feeling that her aunt would know that her father had some deal in her niece's distress. The rest of the day Anna spent in her room thinking on what she would do. She wanted to know something but she knew her father would never tell her anything. If he did tell her something willingly she would know it was a lie. What was it that she needed to know? If she knew who her mother was she'd think on what she would do, but the problem was that-

Her mother! Her father never talked about her, not even to her uncle Caramon. He didn't like to talk about Anna's mother her uncle had told her that much about her father. There had to be a reason why. That reason had something do to with her, she was sure of it. She was going to find out what was so secretive about her mother that her father kept hidden from everyone.

"Anna?" her aunt's voice sounded from the door with a knock, "You hungry?"

"No that's okay I'm not feeling that well!" Anna called to her aunt, "I'm going to get some sleep Aunt Tika."

"Alright there'll be food downstairs if you do get hungry later on," Tika stated sounding a little distressed, "Just get some sleep."

Maybe when everyone else in the inn was gone, Anna could go downstairs and listen to the adult's conversation. Talk that isn't meant for kids to hear. Yeah she would do it, she'd wait for her chance and sneak down to listen. She'd go and listen by one of the windows; she could climb out of the room with the aid of the tree's limbs. She got some sleep in the meantime, till the time where she would go and find out some answers the kid way, eavesdropping.

* * *

When she awoke again she heard her aunt locking up the door downstairs. They were going to start talking and she wasn't in place yet. Quickly climbing out her window and climbing down to one of the round windows on the far side of the inn. While the adults were right underneath it she would hear wonderfully from her vantage point. Thank god the windows were stain-glassed windows or they'd find her easily. Sitting herself on one of the branches she tried quietly to adjust to the seating without making any noise, fortunately her uncle dropped some dishes and she was able to use that noise to get comfortable.

Comfy and set in place she was ready to hear anything the adults would talk about. She felt bad for lying to her aunt but she was sure that her aunt would forgive her.

"So what now?" Tanis said breaking the silence, "What do we do with Anna? If the draconians are after her then the Dark Queen knows your offspring's here Raistlin."

"Tanis don't speak about her like that!" Tika admonished from the bar, "She's a human being and deserves better then that, even deserves a better father if you ask me."

"Well no one was asking you Tika," Raistlin stated concentrating his gaze on the fireplace, "It's not by my choice she's here Tika. If I had it my way she'd be left where she was. She has magic even you can all sense it in her. She has magic of a mage of this world, and of her mother's people the Druids of the Four Lands."

"What's the big deal about that?" Caramon asked setting down a tray of ale and tea at the table, "So her mom's a Druid and her dads a mage, big deal!"

"It is a big deal when her mother's father happens to be an extremely powerful Druid with somewhat a temper issue," Raistlin said bitterness so thick in his tone, "Allanon of the Four Lands is Anna's grandfather on her mother's side of course."

She had a grandfather in the Four Lands. Where was the Four Lands? Who cared, she had someone else besides her aunt, uncle, and her father. She could go to her grandfather for help now and hopefully he would love where her own father couldn't.

"Anna has a grandfather that's great!" Caramon stated smiling cheerfully for his niece.

"Yes he's unfortunately still alive but her mother regrettably died a couple years ago in a battle," Raistlin whispered bitterly, "Leaving me to train the little whelp!"

"Raistlin!" Tanis shouted, "Don't ever call Anna that, she is your daughter. If I ever hear again that you've called her anything disgraceful or just plain mean I'll rip your tongue out!"

"I see so she's already touched you all just like her mother," Raistlin whispered thoughtfully.

"Well your going to teach her to control her magic as a mage but," Caramon stated working it through, "who's going to teach her to control her Druid magic? You don't know anything, do you?"

"That's why she had to come here Caramon," Raistlin whispered the mask lifting from his face to show pain and sorrow just a little his thoughts in some distant memory, "The Four Lands is not far off the north side of Solmania. I must take Anna to her mother's people they can help her more then I can. Anna has to go to the Four Lands her life depends on it.

"Her life?" Caramon asked.

"Yes Anna will not be able to live with the Druid magic coursing through her body untrained," Raistlin stated calmly, "It'll kill her sooner or later."

"Kill her!" Tanis exclaimed, "How can you say that so calmly?"

"Cause its true Tanis I can't change it no one can change the fact that she has Druid magic in her," Raistlin countered glaring at Tanis, "Now there will also be a condition she has to pay, well more a restriction on her."

"Restriction?" Tika asked so softly barely heard by Anna.

"As she gets closer to the Four Lands and to her mother's birth place images will appear," he said, "Memories that her mother carried as a Druid. Powerful memories full of lessons and philosophies. Memories that were given to Anna's mother when she became a Druid, that now pass to her daughter Anna. I also believe that she'll see images from her early childhood with her mother before she was sent to the other world to live."

"Will they be painful?" Tanis asked afraid of the answer.

Raistlin kept dead quiet avoiding the question at all costs knowing how much they would all burst out.

"Will they be painful Raistlin?" Tanis asked grabbing the mages arm turning him to face him, "Raistlin tell me right now!"

"She'll scream for days in agony," Raistlin said so softly his voice wasn't even a whisper, "She'll relive horrible memories that'll rip her soul apart and destroy her utterly. She'll never be the same after the experience is done. Sometime she'll even experience the wounds inflicted at the time. If she survives it'll prove she's much stronger then her father."

"What?" Tika and Caramon stated in unison.

"I tried surviving with the memories once and failed," Raistlin whispered shuddering at the memory, "Now it's Anna's turn. It'll be interesting to see if she's like her father or her mother."

"Interesting?" Tanis shouted, "Your daughter could die and all you care about is whether she'll turn out like her mother or father. Your despicable."

"As I've told you Tanis I can't change what will happen," Raistlin stated calmly gritting his teeth to keep his emotions in check, "These restrictions were placed before I was even born, before you were even born. There is nothing I can do, Anna has to go through this or she'll die."

She almost fell out of the tree at the prospect of herself being torn a part by magic that was inside her and something that defeated her father. She didn't even feel herself climbing into her bed. She was too stunned by the prospect of everything she had heard. But yet parts of her wanted to go and try to show the others she was capable of doing something, anything that would show her father that she was strong like her mother.

She would try; she'd give it her best shot, if nothing but to see her grandfather. Anxious as she was to see her grandfather she quickly fell asleep so she would be rested so she could leave at dawn the next day.

She was going to go to the Four Lands all by herself.

Author Talking: Yeah the next chapter! First off before I start rambling I don't own anything of Dragonlance but the character Anna is mine. So here you all are, I know it took me forever to get the chapter up. Give me a break I'm still in school. So everyone enjoy and I'll post as soon as I can. Laters people!


	3. A Supposed Friend, Anticipated arrival

Waking up at dawn she crawled out of her bed she dressed herself in appropriate clothing for traveling. Pulling on some brown pants she smiled faintly as she belted them with a leather belt her aunt had given her. She then pulled on a light brown shirt putting on over that a padded green vest with some breast pockets for anything small. Smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder at the detail of how much she had changed since a couple of days. She knew now that she could never go back to her life from before, no matter how much she would wish for it. Shaking her head she pulled a dark green cloak around her small shoulders she couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she finished dressing and looking at herself in the mirror. The clothes were impossibly too big for her figure but she couldn't get any other ones there was no time these would have to do. Rolling her eyes she'd figure they'd do hoping that they wouldn't attract too much attention. That's the last thing she wanted was attention. She'd make up some stupid story for the huge sizes if she met someone, which she highly doubt she'd have to do.

She was excited but scared at the same time. She knew her father would be mad as hell at her if he ever caught up to her. She had to make sure he wouldn't, if for nothing but to see her grandfather. She knew that her aunt and uncle would be worried sick about her safety, not to mention Tanis would be concerned about her too. But she had to go it was why she had been brought here in the first place just as her father had said last night. She wanted to try to get there on her own before asking her family for help, especially her father. She'd prove a thing or two to him.

Picking up her bag that she'd packed last night she went quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed some food supplies for the trip and left a note saying that she was sorry but she had to do this on her own and swearing to her aunt that'd she be careful. She wanted to tell her uncle and aunt before she left but she couldn't bring herself to knock on their door. She was terrified that they would stop her and tell her father what her plan had been. She couldn't risk it she wouldn't risk it she wanted to do this. Walking silently out the back way of the kitchen she noticed as she stepped onto the ground that there was a stable not to far away from the inn. She knew how to ride a horse she had worked at a stable in the other world she was from. Tika and Caramon wouldn't mind that much if she took one. She'd bring it back when she came back of course.

Going into the stable she saw that there were many horses stabled in the small barn, some were probably the owners of the occupants of the inn's other rooms. Looking around she located one that had a sign on it saying it was Caramon's. He wouldn't mind so much she was hoping. She introduced herself to the horse and brushed it before strapping a saddle and harness on the beautiful stallion. She never put a bit in a horse's mouth; she thought it was cruel and inhumane. The horse was calm and relatively easy to handle so she wouldn't have to worry about the horse bucking her off. He liked her and that made her job easier. She took the horse by the reins and walked the horse out of Solace before she mounted him. She had a map with her so she knew she was going in the right direction at least. Sighing she took one last look at the towering trees of Solace and felt a twinge of guilt for what she had done what she was doing. Should she go back? Back to her father who doesn't even care about whether she's here or in that other world she grew up in. She'd do this on her own and learn some new things about this world.

"Sorry aunt Tika and uncle Caramon," she whispered her voice being carried away with the wind, "I'll come back and you'll see everything will be better."

Nudging the horse along the road she set out for Solmania. She was anxious and timid about what she was doing. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy trip but she had to try. If nothing else she had to prove to her father that she wasn't fragile and weak. She would go to the Four Lands and she'd survive the pain even if it did make her cry and scream. She'd be fine she knew it. What was it her father had said? 'Powerful memories and lessons of the Druids,' she didn't know what that meant but she'd find out form her grandfather, well technically she'd find out on her own as she sailed to the Four Lands. It would be interesting to see this world, as foreign as it was and as scary as it was. She saw many things like what she heard some travelers call the New Sea. How can you have a New Sea? But she knew she was on the right path cause of the map she kind of took from her uncle's study before she had left.

Camping on her own for the first night she was excited but a little worried that there might be more of those draconians. Sure she was afraid of the creatures she wasn't afraid to admit it. But she slept soundly in a small little crevice she found made of dirt. She woke up at dawn ready for another day's travel expecting to see some more of this world. She was a little surprised that her father, uncle, aunt, or Tanis had tried to find her. She was certain that if they had wanted to they could have found her easily if they had set out right after they had found out that she was missing. Maybe they didn't notice she was gone yet, well that was good news she didn't want them to find out yet.

Starting a new she rode sometimes and other times she'd simply walk with the horse singing to the horse songs she learned as a child in the other world. The horse didn't seem to mind the songs they actually soothed the horse, which brought a smile to Anna's face. She met no problems at all the whole day. All she saw were the woods of and some mountains but that was it. She was surprised that no one had tried to come at her yet; maybe she was just expecting trouble cause she was in trouble. Whatever the cause it was beginning to wear her nerves out. That night instead of a dirt crevice she found a small cave to shelter her from a slight rainstorm, which happened to have lightening scaring the horse. She soothed the horse by humming and it seemed to work. She slept soundly that night also nothing coming at her during the night.

Waking up a little after dawn she rode the horse for the most part of the day tired from her troubling dreams the night before. Maybe what her father had said would happen to her as she got closer was beginning. But she wasn't any closer to the Four Lands then she was to her old world. Shaking her head she just reasoned through that she was thinking too much on what her father had said that it had been on her mind last night. She took frequent stops and found that she was becoming dizzy every time she got back on the horse. Something had to be wrong with her but she didn't have time to figure out what that something was. She was getting closer to Solamnia much closer within a couple more days ride if she continued along.

After riding for what seemed like hours she came upon a man in the ditch of the road with white hair lying face down on the ground it looked like he wasn't breathing. She panicked and jumping off her horse racing to see if the man was all right. Turning him on his back she saw that he was actually quite young. Did anyone in this world have normal hair color? God damn it she had thought it was an old man in need of help but it was only a youth probably drunk on that ale stuff that Tanis had tried to give her on her first night here.

"What are you doing all alone?" the man asked his eyes still closed startled Anna.

Moving from him her eyes wide with shock, he was okay but he had scared the shit out of her in the process. If she weren't so stunned she'd probably would have tried to smack him.

"I repeat what are you doing out here on your own girl?" he asked.

"Hey I'm almost an adult!" she snapped angry that this man would call her 'girl', "I was just worried that you might be hurt. Sorry for caring!"

She prepared to get up and walk away only to have him garb her arm with a strong grip, which did surprise her. He turned her around to face him and said, "That's sweet but I could easily just silt your throat and take your belongings."

"Well that's not that much," she stated noticing his clear blue eyes, "I'm not from around here literally and don't have any money, so nice try. If you silt my throat fine do it; it might be better to die by your hands then by someone else's. I still stand by my first statement, I thought you might be hurt and wanted to check and make sure. But I see that your rude and ungentlemanly like so I see your just fine for a male of your age."

"Death wishes much?" he asked smiling at her, "Don't think your being a little hard on men remember you do have a father who was my age. He probably thought the same way I am right now."

"If you knew whom my father was you'd know he would never waste his time thinking about that kind of stuff believe me," Anna said laughing at him.

"Well then how did you come about young lady?" he asked his grin looking like the devils, "Cause I'm sure it takes a man and a woman to make a young lady like yourself."

"I was a mistake that's all," she said her smile vanishing being replaced with a cold stare.

"Look I'm sorry I don't want to kill you," he said noticing her change in attitude, "No need for the cold stare even I can sense you have magic to wield."

"I don't have any magic to wield," she said forcing a smile to her face, "What's your name anyways mystery man?"

"Just call me Peter," he said letting her go he sat up and brushed off the dirt from his shirt, "What about you, your name?"

"Anna," she said suspiciously eyeing him, "Why do I have a feeling that Peter's not your real name?"

"I see your sharp its not my real name but," he said standing up he gave her his hand, "I'm not so open about myself as you are about yourself. Come on I'll help you out."

"Help me?" she stated taking his hand, "What do you mean? I don't need any help I've been doing just fine. I think you're the one who needs the help not me. Some manners and you might actually be civil to talk to, you don't happen to take lessons from my father?"

"Hey come on take it easy on the race of men!" Peter exclaimed pulling her up.

"Yeah once they learn some good manners first 'Peter'" Anna stated smiling at him.

"Yeah sure, look you need my help as much as I need yours," he said still holding her hand he took her back up to the road, "No offense you don't even have any weapons on, and if you can't use that magic that's built up in you someone's going to come along and kill you, and that'd be just a shame to lose a pretty young lady like yourself. Besides on the way I have contacts that can help us. Where's a young woman like you heading to anyways?"

"The Four Lands it's not that far off the north side of Solamnia," Anna said jumping onto her horse, "Why?"

"Good cause that's where I'm headed too so I'll tag along with you and protect you," he said taking the reins of her horse in his hand they began to walk, "In the meantime I'll teach you a few tricks to keep you alive as long as you feed me and well keep me company."

"Company?" Anna said her eyes widening as she remembered the word 'rape', "What do you mean?"

"You know companions on a journey," he said not bothering to look at her as he talked, "It's a normal thing when people travel together."

"Really?" she stated looking at him with a frightened expression as he continued to walk her horse.

He noticed the strange tone in her voice and turning around saw the expression on her face. Quickly he knew what she was thinking about and shook his head vigorously.

"No that's not what I mean I swear not sex!" he shouted, "I swear that's not what I mean I just mean like friends not sex."

Letting her breath go she closed her eyes and nodded her head, "You scared me for a second there."

"You were actually contemplating having sex with me?" he asked rising his eyebrows as he calmed down, "Well I might be tempted…if you know what I mean."

"Keep walking or while your sleeping tonight your best friends will be missing leaving old 'Dick' there all by himself," she said smiling as she raised her eyebrows, "Want to try I have experience in castration my friend."

"No that's okay I think I'll pass," he quickly amended.

"Really?" she said smiling as she watched him continue to walk.

"Yeah so stop looking at my ass," he stated so calmly that she was taken aback at the comment. He took her silence as a fact that she had been staring at his butt and laughed at her, "It's a trick I picked up a few years ago. Wanna hear about it?"

"Yeah I really want to hear this," she said laughing, "I was thinking that you were being a little pompous about yourself. Glad it's only a trick cause I looked at your ass and it's not that good."

"Yeah I kn-" he began and stopping he turned around and exclaimed, "Hey what you talking about my ass is just fine!"

"Sure if you call that a fine ass," she murmured rolling her eyes at him, "I thought there would be some fine specimen's of male out here guess I was wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said continuing to walk on shifting more then before.

They kept quiet for a while till he screamed in frustration releasing the reins and kicking the ground.

"Well aware of your ass now aren't you?" she asked fighting the urge to laugh at him, "It's a trick I learned a couple of years ago, maybe I'll tell you how it's done."

"That's not fair," he muttered grumbling as they continued to walk, "Only I'm allowed to play tricks on you not the other way around."

She couldn't resist now she let it go laughing heartily at him. The rest of the day they spent it talking about tricks they learned to annoy their parents or their friends. Laughing she sometimes would come off the horse and walk with him only to have him throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and put her back up on the horse. Grumbling she'd say that she had enough and he would reply to bad he didn't like horses to begin with so she had to ride the horse.

She learnt a lot that day about the matters that were going on outside of Solace and she would ask him sometimes to tell her more in detail. He always gave her a strange look and she couldn't really tell him that she didn't know that much cause she grew up in a different world. But he never asked her why she didn't know which made it easy for her. He explained with a practiced patience as anyone would with a student, which surprised her. She never thought that he would be so patient with her dumb questions. The only thing that troubled her about him was the fact that he was so kind to her. No one in the world did that unless they wanted something more then just food and companionship. Something was up with him.

When they finally decided to camp the night they found a sheltering tree. It was hollow within and Anna smiled and for the first time explained to him that trappers did this to the trees for shelter during the winter.

"Your father was a trapper I take it?" he asked as he prepared a fire.

"No actually he's a mage and he and I don't get along to well," she said averting her eyes from him so he wouldn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes, "What about your dad?"

"My dad and I you could say we have a mutual understanding of each other," he whispered softly, "I guess talk of parents with you is a taboo subject."

"Not taboo I just don't approve of my father's way of teaching me. All the secrets between us that he's kept from me and not to mention he actually enjoys talking to me like I'm dirt," she whispered wrapping her arms around her trying to warm her cold skin from the memories of her father, "My mom I don't even know her name, all I know is that her father is alive in the Four Lands and I have to see him. Its really just for myself seeing him I mean, if he likes me then maybe he could teach me some thing's about my mother or about his supposed magic that's in me that you sense."

"Is your dad still alive?" Peter asked adding wood to the newly blazing fire, "My dad died two years ago along with my mom."

"Mutual understanding with your dad? I'm sorry that was out of line," she said laying a comforting hand on his.

"No that wasn't out of line," he whispered laying his hand over hers, "We did have a mutual understanding before he died we came up with it as he lay in his bed dying. My mom was so happy, I think that was what she really wanted before she died. Same with my dad too, after all that was the first time we spoke in 10 years. I told you I'd been to the Four Lands well I was there for 10 years, and got a letter from my sister you could say. Well I came home straight away and found out that they were dying of an incurably disease of some kind. Well as he lay dying we finally talked."

"My dad's still alive but I barely know him, my aunt and uncle are cool but they can't look out for me," she stated kicking a piece of wood onto the fire, "It should be my dad who does, but he didn't even care that only just a couple days ago I was battling for my life cause of a fever. My mom died a long time ago I don't even know what she looks like, all I know is that her father is still alive. So I'm kind of hoping that when I get there he'll have stories to tell me about her and portraits to show me. I really want to see my mom."

"Well what your father's doing for you now might be good," Peter whispered shifting the embers of the fire around, "Just remember don't do what I did with my dad and distance yourself away from him. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered drawing away from him she wrapped herself in a blanket staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?" he asked giving her a peculiar look.

"I just mean that your family's easy to understand like that mine its not that way," she stated her eyes distant, "My grandfather's my last hope."

"What's your grandfather's name?" he asked putting some meat that Anna had grabbed from her aunts kitchen on a stick he placed it over the fire to cook, "Maybe I know him, I've been to the Four Lands actually I technically grew up there and came here when I was younger with my family."

"You won't believe me so I'm not going to tell you," Anna whispered cutting some bread, "Plus it might put you in more danger then you already are. Some things are after me well more like monsters are after me. I should have told you sooner."

"Really that's okay you keep your secrets and I'll keep my own," he stated giving her a slight smile, "Pass me a slice of that bread."

Handing him the bread she stared at him for a while trying to make sense of him. Why wasn't he scared that she had monster as she had put it hunting her? Was he really okay with it? He did have a long sword and a short bow with a quiver full of arrows but still. These draconians were dangerous. She couldn't help but keep staring and finally he noticed and stared back at her.

"I'm sorry that's rude of me," she quickly stated her gaze falling down to the ground, "Here put some spices on the meat it'll taste better. I'm going to go and get some more firewood I'll be right back."

She left him alone in the shelter of the tree sighing she sat down on a log far from the tree. Confused she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to brush her face calming her down. Everything was happening so fast. It actually seemed as though meeting Peter, as he claimed himself to be, wasn't just coincidence. As though it was all planned, something was wrong and Anna knew she had to be careful or she'd wind up hurt in the end. Well she was already hurt and she was good at hiding her emotions. Even she knew that she would get hurt way worse if she didn't take precautions for herself. Protect yourself first then others, an old proverb from where she grew up.

* * *

Peter made sure she was long gone before taking the communication crystal from under his shirt. Grudgingly he called forth the magic that invoked its use. He hated lying to the girl but he had to, it was his job and he was sure that the one who created him had a reason for keeping this big of a secret from him. He had his suspicions that the young lady and the one who had created him knew each other well. More then that they actually kind of acted like each other, and it didn't really help that the girl had one blue one gold eye. That was a dead give away that something was up with the girl.

The crystal lit up and said, "Yes what is it?" a voice came from the crystal it sounded angry at the intrusion of the calling.

"The girl's safe she's with me in a pine tree," he whispered into the crystal, "She's extremely gullible, that could prove fatal later. What do you wish to happen now?"

"Yes well she's not going to change from that I've already tried warning her about that. You'll have to live with it unfortunately," the voice stated no emotion even in the voice that was just kind of cold, "She's on her way to Solamnia correct?"

"Yes that's what she said," he replied obediently, "To the Four Lands to see her grandfather"

"To her grandfather…" the voice paused and kept quiet for a couple of minutes before saying, "Take her to the Four Lands, take her to ShadyVale and we will meet you there. Remember this knave anything that happens to her will happen to you in ten fold. Let no harm come to her she is too important to lose…yet."

The light died and he put the crystal back under his shirt. No harm to the girl, like that was going to be easy. By the looks of her she was clumsy and annoyingly trusting. What was he going to do? He had to follow orders there was nothing else he had to say about that. But something about what his master had said, 'take her to ShadyVale' what was so important there. Was her grandfather at ShadyVale? He highly doubted that his master was going to allow her to see her grandfather. His master had said 'yet' she wasn't going to ever come back from the Four Lands alive. She was going to die there and she would never know why. This for some strange reason brought sudden tears to his eyes. Shocked he felt them fall from his eyes and onto the ground mixing with the dirt. This girl had brought emotions out of him that was impossible. He couldn't cry, or any other emotions for real anyways.

"I'm back!" Anna stated smiling as she entered the tree, "With more firewood sorry it took so long couldn't find pieces I coul-"

Dropping the wood seeing that he was crying. She ran over to him and hugged him. Numbly unaware he wrapped his arms around her too afraid for once to do anything else but to seek comfort in another.

"Don't worry I'm sure your parents are happy where ever they are," she whispered into his ear, "They're together and they know that your alive and well. That probably makes them happy."

She thought he was crying over his parents. Yeah what parents he snapped inside his head nothing but my damn master. Pushing her away he wiped the tears away and went to pick up the firewood that she'd drop.

"Had to find pieces you could carry," Peter came back quickly with the wood, "The meat's almost done so you're just on time. Didn't hurt yourself out there did you?"

"No why do you ask?" she said cocking her head to the side as she studied his expression.

"You just seem the clumsy sort to me," he stated smiling at her.

"What!" she exclaimed coming closer to him to hit him instead only succeeding in tripping over her bag and hitting her head on the tree.

"Are you alright?" he said coming up to her he laughed as she was rubbing her head in pain, "Hate to tell actually I love to tell you but I'm right and your wrong."

"Ouch that hurt I guess I am clumsy," she muttered blushing form the incident, "Oh well so I'm clumsy that just makes it more interesting to be around me. Come on lets eat and get some sleep we'll set out tomorrow at dawn."

"Why so early?" he asked checking her head to see if there was bleeding.

"Cause I want to get closer to Solamnia the next night we can make it don't worry I have a plan," she said taking some meat and eating a little of it, "After all were not that far off and we can ride the horse. Yes both of us can ride the horse, he's strong and dependable."

"All right dawn," he nodded wishing nothing more then to go sleep, "I'll take first watch."

Nodding her head she finished her meal and went to sleep. She fell quickly to sleep exhausted from her journey so far but exhilarated at the same time. He stayed up late watching over her till he finally woke her up for her turn at watch. She was excited and didn't make a sound the whole time she was on watch, he marveled at it. He expected to hear girlish squealing from her every time a squirrel went by or a bird flew into the night sky. But no she was serious about her vigil, how strange for a girl her age.

Finally at dawn the two of them set out and Anna sat in front while Peter clutched onto her for dear life. The thing he hated the most was horse and he couldn't stand the animals but he did want to finish this journey quickly and this was the only way.

"Having fun?" she called back to him as they rode on.

"Yeah loads!" he shouted back, "You might want to watch the road and where you're guiding the horse!"

"Are you worried?" she asked laughing at him.

"No I just want to make sure you know where were going that's all," he replied trying to sound confident but sounded more pathetic as he tried, "Just look at the road will you please?"

"Alright!" she stated smiling at him.

For the rest of the trip they took to breaks one so they could circulate the blood flow in their legs and move around, and another to eat and drink. Anna was having loads of fun on the horse teasing and mocking Peter as they rode. Finally after riding all day Anna was able to say successfully that she had gotten to the city of Palanthas in the land of Solamnia. Smiling she cried out and laughed.

"Hey what's your problem?" he said looking at her strangely, "Hey you don't look to good."

"I'm fine!" she screamed jumping off the horse she ran up a hill to look over at what the map said was Palanthas, "I made it without my father!"

Looking at the city she knew Peter was shaking his head at her. But she didn't care she was happy. The city was huge much bigger then she had thought. There were three things you noticed about the city when you first looked at it. You could instantly tell that the city had seen wars in the few past years, and it was ready for another with its huge walls. Then you could plainly see that there was a glowing places where good resided. Then there was this huge monstrosity that was plain in sight. Your sight couldn't help but be drawn to the tower that so resembled evil Anna could feel it from the hill where she stood. Shaking she wrapped her arms around her small body and called for Peter to hurry up.

* * *

"My lady is something wrong?" a young woman asked her mistress as she stopped in the middle of the hall, "Are you not feeling well?"

"A familiar presence is coming to Palanthas," Crysania whispered trembling from her feeling, "A presence I thought would never come here, but would stay in the world that she belonged in."

"My lady are you feeling well?" the woman asked again not knowing what else to say.

"No I'm afraid I'm feeling just fine I must go to the gates right now," Crysania stated tugging at the young cleric's arm, "Have a carriage brought out front for me now and ask some other cleric's to go to the other gates to look for a young woman with peculiar eye colors."

"Why my lady?" the young woman asked again leading her mistress to the benches where she could await the carriage, "Is this woman important?"

"You could say to some people she means the world but," Crysania had a soft quality almost reminiscent tone in her voice, "I've been dying to meet this young lady since I first heard about her from Raistlin many years ago. Please just do what I ask."

"Of course my lady," the woman bowed and proceeded to go about her mistress's wishes.

Lady Crysania remembered some words that Tanis had told her a long time ago when she had been still training under Elistan. About love and how being together you didn't notice each other but being a part was like seeing that you were missing an appendage he had said.

"I wonder Raistlin are feeling that way with your daughter so far away?" Crysania asked to no one in particular.


	4. A Deadly Interest from a Goddess

Smiling Anna ran down the hill towards Palanthas, she was excited but apprehensive at the same time. If that was at all possible what more could she worry about? Shaking she wrapped her cloak more tightly around her and waited for Peter to bring her uncle's horse down to meet her at the bottom. She was shivering from the cold and couldn't stop it.

Wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that Peter had put a blanket around her shoulders. A little shocked she looked at him her smile gone.

"What?" he asked noticing her apparent interest at looking at him, "I didn't say anything."

"Thank you," she said grabbing the reins of the horse she led the horse away from Peter.

"Your welcome Anna," Peter asked walking up beside her, "You ever been here before Anna? I've been here once before but that was when I was 6 the place has changed considerably."

"I've never been here before but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out where to go from here," she stated her eyes scanning the perimeters of the area as she talked, "Maybe there's some kind of library we can go to and see a map of how we can get to the Four Lands."

"Well in Palanthas there's a Great Library it's dedicated to the god of neutrality," Peter said taking a glance at Anna her face implacably vague for a reason it hurt him to see her this way, "They have records that have been taken care of by the Aesthetics living in the building take care of their who writes the books Master Astinus."

"So this Astinus writes day in and day out," Anna said her face still a mask as she tried remaining as calm as she could. She knew that Peter hated it when she acted like such a child even though he wouldn't say she knew, even though she pretty much was still a child.

"Pretty much and it's rumored that he never sleeps nor does he age," Peter said his eyes now locked on the city, "Come on I remember where it is we'll go there once we find an inn. That okay?"

She nodded and proceeded to join the line up into the city. It would take possibly hours for them to get in but she didn't care. This would give her time to think about what she would do once she got to the Four Lands. She didn't know how she was going to find her grandfather and was kind of hoping that when she went to the Library that she'd fine something on him. Though she highly doubted that they would have anything to do with the Four Lands people in the Great Library of Krynn. She was so absorbed in her plans and thoughts she didn't even hear a man in armor telling her to look up at him till he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of line. Shocked she walked obediently forward now looking up at the man who had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of line. The man wore armor with a decorative rose on it and he didn't bother to even excuse his actions or apologize to her he just continued to drag her by her wrist towards the front of the line, where the gate stood open. She was scared and he was hurting her with his iron grip.

"Peter!" she screamed trying to break the man's grip on her, "Help Peter!"

"What's going on? Let her go she's not a spy for Takhisis!" Peter yelled running after her leaving the horse behind, "Let her go!"

The man in the armor stopped. He was still holding on to Anna but he now turned to face her. Anna was taken aback to see in his eyes such coldness and merciless that it startled her. She could see from the look of his face that he had seen war. He had a huge scar from his right eye tracing all the way down to his chin. Something had happened to this man when he was younger that he didn't care to elaborate anymore then he wished to. She began to wonder if he by any chance knew her uncle, aunt, father, or even Tanis during the war? But as Peter was drawing closer to her and the man she noticed that he tightened his grip more. She tried harder to get away from this man petrified of him. She didn't care anymore if he happened to know her family or friends. She just wanted to get away from him. Peter came up beside her and grabbed her left hand that happened to be free he stopped her from scratching the man in armor anymore. She was angry with Peter for stopping her, this man was hurting her and she wanted to get away from him.

"Peter what are you doing?" she snapped at him terrified, "Let me go both of you let me go!"

"What is this about?" Peter demanded anger lining his voice, "She is not a spy for evil. So why would a knight of Solmania take her so forcibly?"

"The Revered Daughter Crysania of the house of Tarinius wishes to have a meeting with your young lady friend," the man in armor stated his voice so lifeless, "Now come I've already wasted enough of my time because I had to be on the look out for you and then to come and collect you."

"I don't even know this woman why should I go with you?" Anna asked looking between the man in the armor and Peter, "I can't trust you!"

"Of course you can trust us young miss," a friendly man's voice stated from behind the man in armor she saw that this new man was wearing white robes, "You'll have to forgive my friend here he's a little harsh and can be a little intimidating but he is a good knight. He hasn't learnt that this isn't how we deal with visitors of the Lady Crysania. You can let go of her now Bernard she won't run away."

"How do we now that?" Bernard demanded squeezing her wrist harder causing Anna to scream out in pain, "Frailty is found in women only."

He continued to constrict harder bringing Anna down to her knees howling out in pain. He was purposely doing this to her presenting to everyone how pathetic she was. She wouldn't have it! Never she had promised herself would she show weakness to others in this world. She ended her screaming immediately and brought an end to her tears falling from her burning eyes. Getting to her feet the knight still crushing her wrist. Her wrist was probably broken with all the force he was using on it her wrist was useless to her. Raising her head she allowed both this knight and white robed man to see how angry she was, to see how much she wanted to cause them harm. She wasn't afraid of them, she had better things to do then to entertain their illusions of women being frail. Sure some were frail but they wished to be that way or they crafted their bodies into a fighting machine. Shaking from the strain of controlling her emotions she finally brought her leg up kicking the knight in the face. With the force of her kick she not brought him immediately to the ground but she also propelled him away from her. He instantly let her wrist go and fell harshly to the ground. Standing there majestically with blood falling from her now useless wrist looking down at the knight with unbridled fury. He knew he was no match for this woman; she could destroy him without even having to break a sweat about it. Anna walked to where the knight was on the ground bending down she allowed him to see the blood lust in her eyes. Blue fire formed around her hands wrapping around her wrist caressing her skin. Giving her the power she needed to destroy this man. Yet all she could see was another man's face instead of who she really was looking at. This man she was now looking at, he had hurt her before. No not her. Her mother, this man had hurt her mother deeply. So much that Anna could feel the pain and sorrow from it all. What was going on? Why would she feel sorrow for this man who had betrayed her mother? She had to kill him that was her only chance at surviving the pain.

"Anna!" Peter screamed recognizing what she was about to do, "No its not worth it!"

He came up behind her grabbing her pulling her clear away from the knight. She struggled against him wishing to cause Peter harm now. Angry she tried her hardest to break away from Peter. Wait! Peter she wanted to break away from Peter, what had happened? What was she going to do? She was ready to kill someone. Why? She had no real quarrel with this man. She relaxed her blood lust and anger disappearing rapidly the fire around her hands vanishing also. Shaking she felt Peter's grip lessen around her and she turned her head to look at him. She saw sweat on his face he had been working really hard to keep her restrained. Where had she gained so much strength and confidence in such a short time? Peter felt her shaking and grabbed the blanket he had wrapped around her earlier he wrapped again around her tying it around her neck.

"Peter something's happening to me," she whispered her voice breaking as she choked on the words, "Something to do with my family my mother. I saw this different man, a man who had hurt my mother."

"Don't worry Anna I'm here I'll bring you back every time don't worry," Peter stated wrapping his arms around her giving her the comfort she needed, "Look we'll go and talk to this Revered Daughter she's quite famous actually. She's kind don't worry I've met her before she wouldn't send clerics out for you unless it was necessary. Come on."

His arm wrapped causally around her shoulder he brought her back to the horse where he lifted her up and placed her carefully on the saddle. Smiling up at her he took the reins and led the horse in to the city where from there they followed the cleric to the Temple of Paladine. Anna noticed that it was one of the buildings she had noticed form the hill overlooking the city. The building was pure white and so beautiful and peaceful she felt wrong for disturbing that silence. Everything was silent as the sun was setting; everyone was going to sleep with there families. Anna knew she was changing cause of her family; she was beginning to remember what her mother had been entrusted to. More then that she was remembering her mother's own memories. When someone hurt her she loved, or maybe when she would try and kill someone. Please if there are any gods out there please lend me your wisdom when times like that shall come, Anna asked praying silently in the depths of her mind. All that really meant to her was that she had to leave Krynn is she didn't she might kill someone and she wasn't mentally ready for that. How would she leave Krynn though? She'd have to figure it our later, right now all she could concentrate on was how scary it had been coming back to her body by Peter. It was as though all of her thoughts and her personality were being invaded by another presence. Maybe it would have been better had her father been here. No! She had to believe that she had to do this on her and that was that. This was happening within her she would learn to fight the temptations.

"Here you may wait out here in the garden," the cleric stated smiling at them, "Please make yourself comfortable if you need anything just call for one of us."

"Where is the Lady?" Peter asked noticing how spaced out Anna was, "Revered Son will she be long? We have traveled far and are quite weary."

"Of course you are she shall be along shortly," the cleric stated still smiling at them, "I shall send someone to tell her that you are here immediately."

"No need I am here," a soft yet sweet and tender voice answered the cleric, "You may go Randy and Elaine, both of you may go to pray now. It is a pleasure to hear your voice again Peter. How have you and your family been?"

"I'm afraid my mother and father died a couple of years ago my Lady," Peter said bowing to the Revered Daughter, "But I have been just fine, and you?"

"Really?" she asked her eyes taking on a more amused expression, " I am fine Peter. Where is the young lady I asked for everyone to be on the look out for? Is she here with you Peter?"

"She's here come and sit down beside her my Lady," Peter stated leading Crysania over to Anna on the bench, "I shall take my leave I'm sure you wish to speak to her in private my Lady."

"Thank you Peter," she said smiling.

The two sat in silence both listening to the footfalls of Peter as he left them alone in the garden. Anna wasn't sorry to see him leave, she had private questions for the Daughter of Paladine. Like why she wanted to meet her so bad?

"So Anna how are you tonight?" Crysania asked still smiling, "I'm sure it's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"What?" Anna was shocked as she turned to look at Crysania seeing the elder woman's eyes were white, "What has happened to you?"

The Revered Daughter, as they had called her, had clear white eyes and raven black hair contrasting to her white marble like face. That marble face did move though, it moved into a smile and laughter, but Anna could tell that the face wasn't completely used to it just yet. This woman had just learnt a couple of years ago that not everything was as it seemed. Nothing was perfect, not even her god. But what had happened to the woman to make her this way?

"I changed for the better when I went on a journey with two men and a kender," she stated smiling happily at Anna, "I'm sure you know the two men whom I speak about. Your father and uncle, helped me to see when I wished not to. Your father immensely helped me with that while your uncle was trying to save me from a fate I wouldn't believe would happen."

"I…I…had no idea…" Anna whispered unable to even finish her sentence.

"I lost my sight for a good purpose now I see perfectly just as Paladine would have me see," Crysania said her voice so cheerful it broke Anna to hear the woman speak that way, "Do you not know what your father has done in the past?"

"Barely," Anna stated bitterly, "Nobody tells me, my uncle and aunt and Tanis I think didn't want me to get hurt. In the end my father doesn't probably even notice I'm missing most likely. I've been gone for days now and I expected to see him coming after me. But nothing, it doesn't matter though I'm better off with my grandfather in the Four Lands."

"Then why is it that you don't sound so convinced to me?" Crysania asked her smile vanishing her face now serious.

"I am convinced I'm going to the Four Lands where I'll find my grandfather!" Anna shouted at Crysania no longer caring for keeping her composure, "My father doesn't even care that I'm here in this world, he didn't even tell me that I had a grandfather in the Four Lands. I had to learn that on my own. So I don't care about him!"

"But you do care about him," Crysania whispered softly, "You care so much that you feel as though your heart is about to break cause he doesn't show you that same love and devotion that is due. Especially for a father and daughter relationship."

"No you're wrong I don't care about him!" Anna shouted uselessly convincing no one not even herself, "I hate him!"

"No you don't," Crysania replied gently wrapping her arms around Anna bringing her into a hug, "Its alright your father did the same thing to me, except I loved him very much, and a part of me still does. But he knew that if he showed me love back, embraced me I would regret it for the rest of my life. You though he doesn't know how to love a daughter. Your mother had promised him that she would be here to help him learn. Then she died in battle about 10 years ago I think. Your father does love you never think otherwise."

"I just want to go to the Four Lands to see my grandfather," Anna muttered pointlessly into Crysania's shoulder.

"The Four Lands is a dangerous place Anna," Crysania stated pushing Anna from her now taking a more mother kind of warning voice, "I've never been there but I've heard of the area being under much civil war among the races there. Not that here is any better."

"How do you know me?" Anna finally asked the question one of those burning ones that could no longer be contained.

"Your father told me about you," she whispered fondly, "He told me all these interesting things about you and how if you should ever come to the world of Krynn to show you Paladine's way. Your father talked about you once to me. Then he never brought it up again and I figured it was a forbidden subject so I never brought it up again. Early today I sensed your presence near the city and could tell that you had a bit of Raistlin in you. So I knew instantly that you had finally returned to Krynn."

"Yeah my uncle tells me that I share some of his characteristics but were completely different people," Anna stated remembering her uncle and feeling once again a twinge of guilt, "I miss my uncle but I have to get to the Four Lands."

"Do you have questions for me?" Crysania asked her hand grabbing Anna's, "I can answer what I can for you my dear. Somehow I can sense that you have some questions for me. Ask them Anna."

"Can you tell me about my father?" Anna asked clutching onto the Revered Daughter's hand for comfort, "How you and him know each other? How you met? Why he told you about me? Stuff like that."

"Of course I can answer those questions for you," Crysania answered happily smiling at her, "Your going to have to be patient I'm afraid it's a terribly long story to tell."

"That's okay I have all night to learn," Anna stated excited.

Crysania nodded her head and began to tell Anna all about her father. Everything about how rude he had been from how much he had sacrificed in becoming a mage. It amazed Anna but somehow she just knew without being told that this was what her father had wanted to happen. Even though it didn't end in the way he wanted, he had wanted it to happen. It had been his choices that had led him down the path. He would never regret choosing that path. Just as Anna would never regret going to the Four Lands, it would undeniably change her but she wanted to go.

She enjoyed the parts with the kender called Tasslehoff he brought a smile and sometimes laughter out of her. How had her father and uncle withstood him she would never understand? But she did enjoy hearing everything about her father and learnt what Tanis and her uncle and aunt didn't want to know, the sadness and despair that had resulted from her father's choices. Everything he had chosen to do had hurt her uncle deeply. Not to mention all the betrayal that her father had made in his time. Was he any different now?

"Are you satisfied?" Crysania asked.

"Yes thank you," Anna said softly, "I never knew that my father and uncle had done all that. That they had at one point almost killed each other. I wonder if they still feel that way sometimes?"

"Of course they do they are brothers after all," Crysania said laughing.

"Crysania why did my father come back trough the portal with you and Caramon?" Anna questioned curiosity taking over her.

"I think a part of him knew that you would be coming back into this world and you would need some guidance," she said warmly, "Plus he saw that even through all his accomplishments he still ended up miserable and alone. At least if he came back he could help you and maybe find some happiness. Even if he isn't able to properly show you those feelings. Give him some time; in the meantime show him what you're made of like going to the Four Lands. Show him that you can do things on your own and that you don't always need him."

"Yeah I know that's what spurred me to begin this journey to show him that I'm not weak and frail," Anna said smiling, "I'm sort of hoping that if I accomplish getting to the Four Lands that maybe he'll finally see me as an equal and then with a bit of luck learn to care about me as much as he cared about my mother."

"Ha Raistlin actually considerate about others!" a woman's voice shouted inside of Anna's head causing her to fall to the ground, "Your father was a little worm trying to make something out of his pathetic life. He did make your little friend though, so how kind of him to do that. Peter was it? What a sweet name? Your nothing to him just as you're nothing to this world, to me though you are important, I care about you."

Shaking she tried to shut the voice out but it spoke so seductively that she couldn't help but be pulled closer to the whoever the woman was that was speaking to her. She soon saw where the voice was coming from. A five-headed dragon was talking to her. Its tails wiping out at all sides. She felt one of those tails wrap itself around her torso bringing her closer to the beast. She beat on the monster screaming to be let go. But the beast wouldn't relinquish its hold on her. Something or should she say someone pulled her back away from the voice bringing her back to the world. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. She could still feel the tail of the dragon around her chest bringing her closer to it its scaly surface wrapped around her. Shivering from the memory she wrapped her arms around her turning over on her side where she puked a little. That's when she noticed that another person was here, a man in black robes. At first she had thought it was her father but discarded the thought instantly when she saw that the man had broad shoulders so unlike her father.

"Anna are you alright?" Crysania asked bending down beside her.

"I'm fine I…I…I think so," Anna mumbled still shaking from the feeling of the dragon's tail.

"Dalamar what happened to her?" Crysania asked her sightless gaze setting on the man in black robes that was kneeling beside Anna.

"The Dark Queen has taken a high interest in you Anna Majere," the man whispered pulling his hood back to reveal elf features, "Your father was right to watch out for you."

"You know my father?" Anna whispered looking into the elf's eyes, "How?"

"He is my _Shalafi_, my master as you humans know it," Dalamar stated taking her hand and checking her pulse, "Good the Dark Queen has done no lasting damage your father will be pleased. Anna what has happened to your hand? Looks like someone crushed it?"

"Someone did and they got what they deserved," Anna said hiding her hand under her cloak.

"Lady Crysania could heal it for you," Dalamar suggested taking the hand from where she hid it and allowed Crysania to feel it.

Anna grimaced as Dalamar held her hand and as Crysania felt it to see how damaged it was. She watched as Crysania closed her eyes and prayed for Anna's hand to be healed by Paladine. Anna was a bit skeptical about how pray was going to help her hand. But it did help her hand glowed a bright white light and she felt that warm bright light reforming her crushed bones. Fixing her hand completely the white light vanished and Anna was sure she heard a man's voice whispered into her mind "Be careful young one". She was amazed at how kind the voice was and to see that her hand was just like the other nothing showed from her earlier injury. That voice she had heard was so kind, unlike the other voice that was so evil. Had she heard the god Paladine?

"Thank you Lady Crysania," Anna whispered in awe and respect.

"Not a problem Anna," Crysania whispered sighing with relief, "I'm just thankful that you're alright."

"Dalamar I take it my father sent you here to retrieve me?" Anna asked looking over at the elf named Dalamar.

"No he doesn't even know you're here," Dalamar stated helping Anna to the bench, "I came cause I sensed an overwhelming presence of evil coming from the temple. Which I knew straight away wasn't exactly possible and yet I wasn't wrong. Takhisis is after you make no mistake about it. She wants you and the only one who knows the reason would be your father."

"It doesn't matter," Anna stated looking away from Dalamar and Crysania.

"Doesn't matter Anna I don't think you understand the Dark Queen is after you," Crysania stated aghast at the young girl's taking to the situation.

"You heard me it doesn't matter," Anna snapped, "I'm going to the Four Lands where I can see my grandfather and learn about my mother's people and her."

"Nothing we say will stop you will it?" Dalamar asked stopping Crysania from going on about how dangerous it was for her.

"You know my father then you should know me," Anna said looking at Dalamar.

"Your going to keep going," Dalamar stated smiling down at her, "Your like your father stubborn. Then I shall assist you by providing you with a ship and crew to get you to the Four Lands."

"Your going to tell my father that you helped me aren't you?" Anna asked locking gaze with him determining whether he was telling the truth or not, "Well?"

"I promise I won't unless he asks about you specifically," Dalamar stated, "I think you need some sleep and I will arrange for everything to be ready for you to set sail tomorrow at noon. I'll send someone to retrieve you from here when everything is ready."

"Even I know that you need a couple of days to get everything ready for a journey," Anna stated speculatively.

"Not if you're a mage," Dalamar said with slight grin, "I'll send them to come and get you about mid afternoon."

"Thank you," Anna stated standing up she walked away.

On the way out she found a cleric and asked if she might stay the night at the temple, of course they immediately said yes. But Anna was used to asking and not assuming. At least tomorrow everything would be ready for her to go and see her grandfather. even though this was what she wanted she was worried and scared to be going. With all the new knowledge she had learnt today she was a little more frightened about leaving the safety of the Temple's grounds.

Anna slept till a couple hours after dawn. She woke to see that there was a one of the clerics standing at the end of her bed. Aghast she yelped and tried to compose herself. What was a cleric doing in her room at this hour? Not only that it was a man in her room. Was he watching her sleep? If so that's just plain creepy.

"Good morning Miss Majere," he said bowing to her, "Lady Crysania wanted to wait for you to awake but she had pressing matters to attend to, she sends her humble apologies and has instructed me to tell you that she will meet you at the docks. Where she will bid you farewell. She gives you time to wash yourself and has given you fresh clothes in which to dress yourself in."

"Uh thank you," Anna replied still a little shocked, "Is Peter awake yet?"

"Yes he is do you wish me to go and get him so that he might help you bathe?" he asked smiling and nodding at her.

"No!" Anna shouted, "I apologize were not that way. He's not like me boyfriend or anything were just friends."

"So your boyfriend," the cleric replied.

"No just friends," Anna tried saying it much slower this time.

"Boyfriends," the cleric replied once again.

She was seeing that this was impossible to explain to him so she just sighed and replied, "I can bathe myself just fine. Please tell Peter that I'll meet him outside in front of the Temple please."

"Of course Miss Majere," the cleric stated smiling at her he bowed and departed the room.

This was much harder then she thought. What had she been expecting anyways? Getting out of bed she bathed in the warm water in the tub. This was relaxing the warm water worked its magic on her weary bones and muscles. Once she was finished bathing she dried herself and found to her dismay that Crysania had left her with a dress. A dress…she hadn't worn a dress since she was like 5 years old. She'd have to remember to kill Crysania. Seeing how she had nothing to wear she'd have to wear the stupid dress. It was simple in that it did show everyone that she had a figure. Actually it fitted her perfectly, which was kind of creepy. How had Crysania known her size anyways? The dress was just simple white with no designs, unless you included that you had a lace up in the front where you had to tie it. It wasn't a bad dress it was comfy which did amaze Anna. Looking in the mirror that was in her room she rolled her eyes at the mess of her hair, she picked up one of the combs on the dresser and began brushing. It took awhile with all the knots formed from all her traveling.

Finally she was ready to leave the room and possible go and talk to Astinus of the Great Library. Learn something about the Four Lands. She exited the room and was greeted immediately by every cleric as she walked down the halls. She greeted them back not knowing what else to do. Smiling she exited the Temple finally sighed as they closed the doors as she walked down the steps. She saw that Peter was standing talking to one of the guards. He was also wearing clothes that obviously the clerics had given him. He wore simple clothes just like her, with a pair of black pants accompanied by a white short-sleeved shirt showing everyone his muscles. Smiling she stood just watching him for a couple of moments. Till finally one of the guards pointed me out to him and he turned to see her smiling. Running up to meet her he stood in front of her smiling he offered her his arm as an escort.

"Morning Peter," she stated taking his arm, "Thank you. I see they got you in different clothes also."

"Yeah I was greeted to a woman standing at the end of my bed," Peter said sighing he ruffled his hair, "I can tell you that was creepy."

"I had the same thing happen to me to except it was a man," Anna said finding reassurance in the fact that she wasn't he only one disturbed by that, "then I found out that I was to wear a dress today. Oh well I'll live won't I?"

"Looks good on you," Peter muttered blushing a bit.

"Thank you," Anna replied grinning at his obvious awkwardness, "Shall we go to see Astinus and learn something of the Four Lands before we depart for the land."

"What?" Peter exclaimed as they made there way to the Great Library, "Were leaving today?"

"Yes Dalamar appeared yesterday and offered to help me," Anna replied answered back not disturbed by it all, "He's my father's apprentice we can trust him."

"But Dalamar's a dark elf how can we trust him?" Peter asked dubious by the thought of it all.

"Don't worry not let's go we have to wait till mid afternoon," Anna stated impatiently, "Come on!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay I've posted another chapter. This chapter I had fun with, brining Dalamar in to bug Anna and such. Yes I do like Dalamar I think he's funny. So yeah I wanted to tell everyone that even though it seems that Anna and so called Peter's relationship will 'deepen' if you know what I mean…. it won't go any farther then friends. Can't tell you why just wanted to tell everyone that and yeah. So enjoy the chapter cause I had fun writing it.


	5. Memories and the Truth Revealed

Pacing back and forth Caramon was steaming with worry for his little niece a little too over protective of her. Tika sat silently back still unable to believe that Anna had left the safety of Solace to go to the Four Lands. Tanis was trying his hardest to calm Caramon down with no luck at all. During all the commotion the one person who should be the most worried was sitting by the fireplace sipping at his tea. Calm and collective as usual.

Raistlin wasn't concerned about his daughter at all. He knew for a fact that she was safe and that all Anna had was what he had termed 'controlled freedom'. She was fine and would remain that way. She thought she was doing this all on her own without her father's help. She was dead wrong.

"Raistlin how could she have known that she had a grandfather in the Four Lands?" Tika asked paler then the sheets, "She was in her room the whole night how could she have over heard us? We weren't speaking that loudly."

"She was doing what any child her age does when they want to know the truth," Raistlin whispered calmly back, "She climbed out the window and down the tree to sit on a branch. I thought I had heard something when Caramon broke those plates but I thought nothing of it. She's quite a resourceful young lady I must say."

"Resourceful!" Tanis exclaimed finally sitting down tired from trying to calm Caramon down, "She's just like you god damn it! You never allowed anyone to keep secrets from you. Now that's exactly what she's doing except she had a real reason to do it, you won't tell her anything even if she asked nicely. She wants the truth and she'll find out from this grandfather of hers."

"No," Caramon whispered shaking his head, "That's not what she wants. Well yes she probably wants to know more about her mother. But she heard us talking and that means she knows that it's going to be hard on her mentally and physically. She wants to prove herself to you Raistlin. She wants to show you that she is strong that she's not a child. Besides she wants one more thing Tanis."

"What?" Tanis asked already knowing the answer.

"She wants her grandfather to love her as her father should," Caramon whispered sitting glumly down on a stool, "Having love from her uncle and aunt isn't enough as much as I wish it was it isn't even I know that. She needs to know if her being born was a mistake or not."

"It was," Raistlin hissed, "Her mother and I never planned on having kids. Sure her mother had been happy to have a baby girl, but neither of us were consider adequate parents. First of all as a Druid she was forbidden to have kids. I on the other hand just didn't have the patience for them and I still don't have the patience. Her mother had ran away from her live, from her father. I don't think Allanon will be able to stand how much Anna looks like her mother. She might be in more danger then she thinks."

"Why did her mother run away?" Tika questioned walking over to her husbands side seeking the comfort she desperately needed, "Was her life that bad?"

"No it wasn't it was perfect, too perfect for her liking," Raistlin replied smiling at the fond memory of Anna's mother, "She hated being coped up in the Druid's Keep hidden form the real world. She was really never allowed outside. Her father had told her it was too dangerous. She found it was refreshing living in Krynn."

"What about Anna though?" Tanis stated turning the chair Raistlin sat in around away from the fireplace, "Will she be alright? She's just a child she doesn't know the dangers of Krynn like we all do. Especially if anyone finds out that she's your child she might be in more danger then you even think."

"Anna will be fine she has a protector with her that can't die," Raistlin responded, "He won't let a thing happen to her."

"How do you know?" Caramon inquired his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"He has been warned that if he fails to protect her that he will suffer as I told him ten fold of what she suffers," Raistlin said grinning wickedly.

* * *

"Look Peter it's huge!" Anna exclaimed smiling as her gaze fell on the Great Library.

"Yes I know Anna I've been here before," Peter said stepping out of the carriage offering his hand to Anna, "Remember I told you that."

"Of course sorry," she muttered lamely taking his hand and stepping out of the lovely carriage.

They had been given a carriage by the Temple to help them around town. They had seen a many things that Anna could only have dreamt of. Though she was happy she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Peter he wasn't as free and happy as when they were in the country. He must not like the city living that had to be it.

She walked up to the Library and was astounded by the size. It must hold so many books she thought. Bet no one's red all those books yet she stated in her mind laughing on the inside. The two of them came up to the gate and what looked like a doorbell. Anna didn't know what else to do so she pulled the rope that let these bells ring and toll. Jumping back Anna's eyes were wide with fright and looking to Peter saw that he was smiling. Grinning she hit him and muttered under her breath 'jerk' and pushed on the gates. They let loose and she walked with Peter by her side up to the massive door to the Library.

She was nervous but she knew she had to find out more about the Four Lands. Knocking this time on the door a man with no hair and in flowing brown robes opened the door. Bowing to them he gestured them to come in.

"Welcome to the Great Library my name is Bertrem how may I help you?" he asked smiling warmly at them.

"Uh well hello my name is Anna and this is Peter," Anna replied smiling at the Aesthetics kind warmly manner, "Is it possible at all to learn some things about the Four Lands here? You see my grandfather lives there and I'm going to see him but I don't know that much about the place. Can you help us?"

Anna was a little taken aback when she saw that the Aesthetic's face was pale as though he was going to be sick. He was shaking also and staring right at into her eyes. She was becoming uncomfortable but what was it she could do? Not as though she could be rude to him and yell at him, that be cruel just like her father was. Shaking the thought out of her head she stood there waiting for a reply staring him in the eyes.

"Bertrem would you quit staring already the young lady is scared enough without you looking intently at her as though you wanted to eat her," a deep almost even voice sounded from the top of a staircase not far from where the three were standing, "Anna Majere I wondered when you might grace the Library with your lovely presence."

"You know me?" she asked looking up at a man that seemed as though he was ageless as though time had stopped for him, "Uh I mean how do you know me sir? I don't believe we've ever met, have we sir?"

"You don't have to be so formal your father and I go far back," the man said giving her what she supposed was a slight smile, "Back to when he was just a lowly red robed mage still struggling with his ambition. He almost died on those steps outside."

"What?" Anna shouted turning her head to look out the window near by she ran to it.

Looking outside she could almost picture her father struggling to live laying on those perfectly white steps. A red blot on a parchment almost. Her eyes went downcast and she fought back a swarm of tears.

"I didn't mean to startle you I had thought that he would have told you," the man said walking effortlessly down the stairs, "After all he wouldn't let you go to the Four Lands without knowing. Would he?"

"You know my father like he would ever tell me anything," Anna stated bitterly, "I'm sorry this isn't why I came here. I just wanted to learn some more about the Four Lands. Do you have any books on the matter?"

Anna turned to face the historian only to find that while she had been talking the man had walked right up behind her. Startled she jumped back and hitting her head on the window.

"Oh my I'm sorry I…you startled me," she whispered looking up at the man's intense eyes, "I seem to be causing you trouble I'm sorry."

"It is I who is sorry my dear," he said softly taking a glance at where she hit her head, "You'll be fine no lasting damage. But I'm afraid that I only have one book on the Four Lands. Bertrem will take you there immediately while I have a conversation with your company."

"You don't have to do that my Lord Astinus time goes by unrecorded," Peter quickly added, "I'll just go with Anna and we'll be quiet and not disturb you anymore my Lord."

"No I'm afraid Peter you and I need to have a long conversation that actually might keep miss Anna waiting," Astinus, stated his severe gaze directing at him, "Come follow me Peter. Anna if you need anything the Bertrem will help you."

"Thank you," Anna said watching Peter and Astinus climb up the staircase, "Well Bertrem can you take me to that book."

"Of course follow me," Bertrem bowed and turning ran into the staircase's banister.

"Are you okay?" she asked coming up next to him.

"Yes I'm fine come the book," he quickly said stepping away from the stairs he led her down a long hallway.

Anna couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. Maybe it was that Takhisis woman who had come into her mind last night. The thought of that five-headed dragon's tail wrapping around her body still brought creeps to her body. How could such a monstrosity exist? It was frightening to her.

Anna had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Bertrem when he said to give him a second he would recover the book for her. He came back with a single leather bound book and set it right in front of her face. Jumping she gasped in shock and calmed herself down.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked concerned for her health, "Are you like your father do you need something to drink?"

"My father?" she asked looking up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Your father Raistlin Majere needed a specially made tea of herbs needed to calm his dreadful cough," Bertrem replied a little shocked that Anna didn't know, "I hear that it's calmed down but he still needs the drink. Are you like him?"

She shook her head and came back in a small voice, "I'll be fine thank you very much for you help I'll begin to read now."

"Of course feel free to take liberty of our tables and chairs," Bertrem said smiling at her, "As the Master wished it, if you need anything I'll be over here studying."

She nodded and sat down to a table. Sighing she studied the book and saw that it was completely black all over. Even the ribbon that was inside of it was black. The Four Lands really must like black she stated sarcastically in her mind. Taking a deep breath she opened the book and was surprised that the first thing she saw were the words 'Property of the Druids of Paranor given to the Master of the Great Library of Palanthas by Allanon'. Her grandfather had given this book to Astinus. Astinus knew her grandfather, which must mean that he knew her mother. Well maybe her mother might have been there when the book was given to Astinus or not.

Flipping the pages she began to read about the council of Paranor and was entranced to know that her great grandfather had been on the council. Though he turned away to learn magic to fight the evil Warlock Lord Brona. Weird it reminded her of a fantasy book in the other world she had grown up in. shrugging her shoulders she continued to read and found out that the Druids were a very mysterious people. They had many secrets and they even kept secrets from those they traveled with. Would her grandfather keep secrets from her even? Well if he did she would never know. Continuing on she read that her grandfather was a historian. Well that made sense why he gave the book to Astinus, a book going from one historian to another. What joy the two must've had.

She read the whole book and when she finished she saw that a man in black robes was standing near a bookcase looking intently at the books. He looked almost ethereal and it startled her at first. She regained her composure and walked over to him.

"Hello," she said smiling at him, "Are you here for research also? This place has so many books its so astounding too me. What about you?"

He didn't reply. That was rude of him. She was just being friendly. She didn't think it was so bad. Turning she saw that Bertrem was staring at her with wide eyes. Why was he looking so weirdly at her? Oh she understood he was afraid of the black robed man. Turning to look at the man again she saw that he had disappeared and a sharp ringing sound came to her ears. Letting a shriek out she cried out in pain. The sound wouldn't go away it kept drilling into her mind. As though it was searching for something. Continuing to scream she fell to the ground. She could see Aesthetics around her but for some strange reason they couldn't get any closer to her then they already were.

In the deep stretches of her mind she asked that the gods bring her father to her. She needed his help desperately right now.

* * *

Peter and Astinus entered the historian's study in quiet. They hadn't talked to each other since they had left Anna's presence. Peter knew exactly what Astinus wanted to talk to him about. Nothing was hidden from Astinus; he knew that Peter wasn't who he said he was. Now though Peter knew that Anna and his Master were connected.

"Peter you walk a dangerous path," Astinus snapped, "You know the rules as well as your Master knows them. You cannot travel to the Four Lands without your Master. It's impossible. Not only that it's dangerous, it could kill you and I am not joking."

"Well I have to he has ordered me to protect the girl and I can't disobey an order you know that as well," Peter muttered crankily sitting in one of the chairs in the study, "I can't and you know it. What do you want me to do? Run away from the girl, run away from my Master. Yeah like I could get that far away from him."

"She's too much like her father she'll only bring you trouble," Astinus said shaking his head he sat behind his desk picking up his quill he began writing, "Her father brought trouble to the last person who tried to help him. I'm sure you know the stories as well as I do. She is too stubborn to turn from her path just like her father. She is determined to get to her grandfather even though her grandfather might not even want to see her. Even now as she gets closer she knows that it won't get easier that it will only get harder. It won't be easy on you especially without your master with you. Just turn away from this path and go back to your Master Peter."

Peter remained silent as the historian wrote what he had missed. His strokes purposefully and sharp, he never faltered as he wrote. It was unnerving to watch.

"Peter just turn away," Astinus said seductively.

"I can't!" Peter yelled standing to his feet, "Look he's going to the Four Lands anyways were meeting him there, in some small town."

"Where does he want you to bring her to in the Four Lands?" Astinus asked softly, "Where are you meeting him?"

"ShadyVale in the Southlands," Peter replied, "I don't know why he wants to go there he just does and I'm not in any position to argue with him. Do you know why?"

"I do unfortunately know why. His plan's a concealed one but it doesn't escape me," Astinus said continuing to write, "If you go then you go without the protection of him. Do you know that?"

"I know."

"Then you best be prepared. Your charge is going to be a handful. She is as she told her father a teenage girl. Those are not easy to handle."

"I already know that. I've had to experience first hand what it's like being with one in the country. Not a fun experience I wish to become any more familiar to ever again."

A hurried knock of desperation came at the door.

Astinus looked up and frowning at the interruption, "Enter!" Astinus shouted angry at this disruption.

The door opened and a tiny Aesthetic hurried in standing trembling form head to foot as he stood in front of his Master.

"What is it?" Astinus asked.

"Master it's the Majere girl she's in pain!" the Aesthetic stated, "She's screaming and some sort of force field is preventing us from helping her."

"So it already begins," Astinus whispered and in that fraction of a second Peter saw how truly old and tired he was, "Come Peter you must see what you will have to deal with when you leave for the Four Lands. As you come closer to her mother's birthplace. She'll experience what your about to witness."

"Yes sir," Peter replied following the historian out of the study.

* * *

Anna saw a mixture of things. Mainly blood and fighting, how much blood was there? It was so much and it was everywhere. As though it was following her, a huge trail behind her stalking her like death. Shaking she screamed as one after another she felt something sting her in some knew muscle she had no idea existed. She began to think that these sensations might be what her mother had to endure here on Krynn. Her mother had seen so much war that all her memories of Krynn were about that. So much blood. How could her mother stand it? How could her mother live with it? It was so gruesome and terrifying that Anna couldn't stop screaming from it. She wanted to escape and if that meant running she wasn't afraid to admit that she was scared. As a final point the memories and all the blood vanished and she stopped screaming. She just laid there on the floor shaking, just as who should come but Astinus and Peter running into the study area.

Peter ran to her side checking for a pulse. He found one and exhaling heavily he was relieved that her pulse was still strong. Even though it was a little faster then a normal pulse. Looking to Astinus he saw that the historian's face was once again the ageless uncaring man it had been in the beginning.

"Is this what will happen to her as we get closer?" Peter asked his tone having a slight edge to it he had a feeling that the man had know that Anna would experience this here in the Library.

That thought did nothing to diminish his hatred of the man if nothing it increased by ten fold. A newfound hate wanting to come out in a physical way.

"Yes," Astinus replied, "She is remembering memory that her mother had been entrusted to as a Druid. She's even remembering memories of her mothers."

"Will she be alright?" Peter questioned moving the raven black hair from Anna's face showing him her pale face, "She'll be alright, won't she Astinus?"

"Yes Peter she will be fine after every time I'm afraid she'll be different though," Astinus replied, "She'll change, she might even change into her mother. No one knows what will happen to her. This is why a Druid isn't supposed to have children. It creates complications."

Peter nodded unable to bring his voice forth to speak to overwhelmed by what he was hearing. Anna was going to change.

The Aesthetics helped Peter carrying Anna out of the Great Library. He laid her down on one side of the carriage he took a blanket that Bertrem offered him and covered Anna with it. They weren't leaving today, he was going to make sure that Anna was okay before he let her on one of those ships that went to the Four Lands. Dalamar was going to have to wait.

"Take us back to the Temple," Peter told the driver closing the carriage shut.

"Wait Peter!" Astinus yelled walking towards the carriage with the black book that Anna had read in his arms, "Give this to Anna tell her if she wants her grandfather to believe she's going to need proof. This will show her grandfather that she is too be trusted that I believe her to be Raistlin's daughter."

"Alright," Peter muttered taking hold of the precious book.

Closing the door he sat down holding onto Anna's hand he prayed to the god's to protect her, to keep her the same way she was. Please if nothing else let her still have her lively personality that won people over.

* * *

"Raistlin are you going after her?" Caramon asked softly sitting by his twin looking up at the moons, "I wonder if Anna's looking at the moons this exact moment."

"Don't be ridiculous Caramon she's probably sleeping," Raistlin snapped.

It was late and the two of them had stayed up to talk about Anna without Tika or Tanis interrupting them every chance they got. For the two of them they had conflicting issues when it came to Anna but that was to be expected Raistlin being so cold hearted and Caramon such a softy.

"Raist are you going after her?" Caramon asked again still looking at the moons.

"Of course I am," Raistlin muttered, "I'm meeting her and her protector in ShadyVale in the Southlands. Let me guess you want to come with me."

"Damn right!" Caramon exclaimed, "She's my niece and she's terrified of you at least if I'm there I can at least give her some comfort. Whether you like it or not Tanis and Tika are coming with us. Especially Tika she won't stay behind she'll go to her niece. At least if we have Tika with us she'll be able to help us understand what a teenage girl's like."

"Loud, rude, and noisy," Raistlin stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Raist!" Caramon exclaimed looking to his twin.

"Fine you can come and the others also I don't care!" Raistlin snapped waving his hand dismissing the situation.

"How do you know this protector or hers?" Caramon asked.

"You could say he's a good friend of mine that was placed exactly in the right position for this mission," Raistlin said grinning at his brother.

"What did you do?" Caramon questioned narrowing his eyes dangerously, "If it hurts Anna I'll never forgive you!"

"Oh it'll probably hurt her she probably thinks that she's falling in love with him I made him that way," Raistlin stated laughing as he set his tea down on the little stool.

"Yeah well she is just a girl they fall in lov-" Caramon began then doing a double look stared dumbfounded at his twin, "Made! You made him that way!"

"Yes made him that way," Raistlin said rolling his eyes, "Must I repeat myself for you too. This is going to be quite annoying."

"How?" Caramon managed to get out of his shocked brain.

"Magic I've been working on it for years before I met Crysania," Raistlin whispering coughing a little as the dry night air began irritating his lungs, "I finally was able to perfect and made him a little while ago. That is why I must go to the Four Lands either he'll die if he's not at least close to me or on Krynn. This way I keep my experiment and I get back Anna all in one before Allanon knows the truth."

"I can't believe you would do this to your own daughter," Caramon whispered shaking his head, "She's your daughter your going to break her heart when she finds out. The poor thing's going to be so devastated."

"I know I'm hoping for it," Raistlin said smiling at his twin.

* * *

Rolling on her side she pulled the blankets around her and yawning opened her eyes to be greeted with a face right in front of her. It was Dalamar he was asleep right beside her. He had fallen asleep on her bed apparently watching over her. That was creepy and kind of weird even for a black robed mage.

She poked him and whispered, "Dalamar wake up."

His eyes fluttered open to be greeted with one blue one gold eye right in his face. He jumped back and almost fell out of his chair. Anna couldn't help but give him a smile. He was distraught with some sort of worry, probably over what happened to her yesterday.

"Are you alright Dalamar?" Anna asked sitting up in her bed noticing that she was back at the Temple, "How'd I get here?"

"Peter brought you back and don't worry about me I'm fine you just startled me that's all no big deal," Dalamar said yawning and stretching his cramped limbs, "How are you feeling? Peter told me what happened yesterday that couldn't have been easy to deal with."

"I saw a man looking at the books he seemed familiar as though I knew him already," Anna whispered shaking from the memory, "He wasn't like you or my father in his black robes. He chose to wear black robes cause he had to hide not to scare people. He seemed sad as he was looking at the books. I remember hearing faintly a crying sound. Do you think it was him crying?"

"Maybe Anna I don't know," Dalamar stated softly laying a hand on hers, "You'll leave today in a couple of hours your vitals are all normal and your completely healthy don't worry at all."

He got up and walking to the door opened it and stopping in the frame looked back at Anna and stated, "You should know that your mother and father met in the Great Library during the period where the companions of the Lance were separated for five years. They loved each other immensely. Farewell Anna Majere, good luck to you."

He left in a whoosh of black robes flowing in his absence. Anna couldn't help but cry as she thought of all the memories now coming to her of her father. They had met in the Library, and loved each other a lot. That made her happy to know. She was also leaving today. She was going to the Four Lands with Peter.

She got her things together and dressed herself in some clean pants and a tunic that was laid out for her. Peter must've asked them to get those for her. Smiling she pinned her cloak on and pulled her boots on. Going to the door she opened it only to be greeted by a standing Peter outside her room.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Peter asked hurriedly, "You okay to set sail today?"

"Just fine Peter no need to worry about a thing with me!" Anna stated smiling at him, "Come on don't want to be late."

"Alright a carriage is here to take us there," Peter said smiling fondly at her, "Crysania wants to say farewell first though before she lets us go. She's waiting by the carriage."

Walking together side by side they were ready to leave Krynn and go to the Four Lands as excited as they were they were anxious to get there. Anna noticed that Peter took occasional glances at her ever now and then as though he was worried that she was about to keel over soon. How sweet of him to worry but she was fine.

They got to the steps and standing by the door was Crysania smiling at both them. She gave Peter a kiss giving him Paladine's protection and she told him to wait for Anna in the carriage. The two of them watched as he ran to the carriage putting his stuff and Anna's stuff in the compartment. Anna turned to look at Crysania and smiled warmly at the woman, she had grown to like her vastly.

"Anna take this your father gave it to me a long time ago it was your mothers," Crysania whispered softly taking her hand she laid in it a dagger ornately ordained with a tree with white bark and red leaves, "He told me that the image on the sheath is an ancient tree in the Four Lands called the Ellcry you should visit her. He told me that she's an amazing tree."

"She?" Anna asked laughing a bit, "Come on even I know that there isn't a human tree."

"Afraid there is my dear she's an amazing woman she knew your grandfather so go and visit her," Crysania said laughing, "Now with Paladine's protection go to the Four Lands and find your grandfather. Find that love you so desperately need. Farewell Anna Majere."

"Farewell Lady Crysania Revered Daughter of Paladine," Anna replied hugging the woman hard, "I'm glad I met you and thank you for all your help and your stories of my father I greatly appreciate it. I'll come back and visit soon."

Crysania nodded and waved Anna to go on before the ship left without her. Anna put the dagger at her hip and ran to the carriage. Climbing in she smiled as she waved out at all the other clerics outside bidding them farewell.

The carriage took them off to the docks where they boarded a massive ship that had a crew and everything they were ordered by Dalamar to protect her while she was at sea. She found it unnerving but she was okay with it after awhile. They were setting sail for the Four Lands and she was excited to see what else she would learn.

* * *

As Anna set sail for the Four Lands pumped for the adventures ahead. Her uncle and father were entering Palanthas having gotten there so fast with the aid of magic. They were missing her just by a couple of minutes.

That though didn't seem to bother Raistlin he smiled and whispered to the winds as he stood on the deck, "Good luck Anna you need it more then me."

* * *

Authors note:

Alright another chapter yeah! Okay so this chapter actually brings Raistlin and the others back yes they are going to follow Anna by ship and keep an eye on her. They might even board the ship while Anna's dead to the world as she learns more about the Four Lands through her mother's memories. Never know a new more terrifying enemy working on behalf of the Dark Queen might just be a shape shifter on Anna's ship killing the crew one by one till there's only Peter fighting to keep Anna alive. But is Peter keeping her alive cause he might know how to love now or cause he's ordered by his Master Raistlin?

Juicy stuff to come next chapter so keep reading, keep enjoying, and keep laughing at my stupid chapters!

Oh yeah just cause I'm like so excited about this I have to tell everyone. I'm legally allowed to drive a car by myself! Oh yeah everyone bewares of the roads now! (Sorry just passed like two days ago had to tell everyone)


	6. Peter's Truth and The Four Lands

The ship was rocking back and forth on the storming ocean seas. Anna was so excited as she looked around her. She had never seen the ocean before and was so happy that she could be here to see it even though she was nervous on being in a ship. They had been on the ocean for at least three or four days, it was hard to keep track on the boat. The captain wasn't helping her either he would never give her a straight answer which only served too irate her into a storming fury. She wished she had someone who she could trust to enjoy it with. She didn't though; something was bothering her ever since that first night in Palanthas. When she had heard the Dark Queen's voice inside her head. What had the goddess meant when she said that her father had made Peter? Was Peter really some lackey of her fathers watching over her? She had to know the truth, no more secrets between the two. She would tell Peter everything, and hopefully guilt Peter into telling her everything in the exchange. How though was she to make it look as though she just wanted a normal casual conversation? Ever there was such a thing with her in the transaction; she was far from being normal. But she also had to make that normal conversation go in the direction she wanted it to go.

"Anna!" Peter's voice sounded from behind her, "Anna get away from the railing you might fall into the ocean. Then what would I do?"

Probably be in more trouble with my father when he found out you let harm come to me she thought bitterly. Tears were coming to her eyes she had no one to trust, but she didn't even know if Peter was a minion of her father's. She was purposely distancing herself from him to protect herself. What had she become? In the past she had never done anything like this, but then she had know that everyone in the orphanage had hated her. Now though everything was cloaked in that shroud of secrecy.

"I wish my aunt was here," she whispered to the winds of the ocean, "This would be so much easier with her here to help me."

Peter came running up to meet her smiling he said as he stood beside her, "Come on let's get below it's safer down there then it is up here. Wouldn't want you to fall into the ocean, I'm not the greatest swimmer ever so I wouldn't be able to save you."

"I like it up here Peter," she said looking out at the ocean, "Its so calming out here, down below I feel as though I'm trapped underneath. As though something's trying to trap me like keeping me away from the truth. Do you know how that feels?"

"What?" Peter said confused by her words.

"Of course you don't know," Anna said softly her hair billowing around her hiding her silent tears, "You can't understand how I'm feeling no one can. How could anyone understand how it feels?"

"Anna don't worry everything's going to be fine," Peter whispered laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You'll see I won't let anything bad happen to you, and once you've met your grandfather you'll see we'll have some fun traveling the Four Lands. Then we'll come back to Krynn and go and travel there. It'll be loads of fun and we won't have to worry about anything but protecting the other."

"No!" she shouted pushing his hand away from her disgusted by him at the moment, "Do you seriously think that's how life is going to turn out for me?"

"Anna," Peter said softly hurt from her anger, "What's wrong Anna?"

"You don't understand anything Peter!" Anna snapped turning away from him completely, "This isn't some game I'm playing at, and it never was! For you it may be a game but for me it's real life. You just don't understand how I feel right now!"

She ran down to her room closing the door shut she cried on her bed. She was being foolish about this all. She had no idea if Peter was betraying her, but she couldn't help it but sense that her intuition was right. But what if it wasn't right? Then what? That would mean that she was cruel to Peter for nothing but accusing him of something he wasn't guilty of. She shook her head in frustration. It was her father's entire fault he had made her suspicious of everyone. She didn't want to be suspicious; she wanted to be the kind of person another could come to when they needed advice or help. She didn't want to be a mistrusting cruel indiviual, which was the exact personage of her father; she especially didn't want to be like her father was.

She curled up under her blanket in her small bed and shielded herself from the others; she at the moment didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted time to think about everything, her family, her ideas, her goals, everything that had led her up to this point needed to be considered at the moment. Shivering she wrapped the blanket around her tighter scared and so without any help at all. She wanted her aunt or uncle here, someone to give her any advice she could get at the moment even Tanis would be good. Maybe when they got to the Four Lands she could go and see the Ellcry before they went to her grandfather. Get some information on her grandfather before she met him. She did read the book over and over but it was something to read about it, but it was another to actually meet the man who had gone through it. She was scared of what she might find out ever since she had heard the truth on her father and her uncle's past how stormy it had been and still was apparently.

* * *

She fell asleep in all her consideration. The cause of waking her was being thrown out of her bed were she hit her head on the table in her room. Their was a storm going on outside obviously for all the screaming the crew were doing. She opened her door and was even more shocked to see that the ship had completely changed. It was no longer the worn ship boards but a more shiny oak looking. She could tell that it was a brand new ship and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that a man was beckoning to a woman behind her to follow him. He seemed familiar just like the man at the library. Did she know him? Or did her mother know him? This was another memory of her mother's that she was learning from the memories that were left to her now, coming, as they got closer to the Four Lands.

Anna didn't get a good look at her mother as she followed the man. She was surprised to see a strange land that she was sure she had never encountered in her life before. She reasoned that it must be the Four Lands where her mother was from, and her grandfather also resided. She saw that her mother tripped and fell harshly to the ground letting go of a bundle that she had been carrying. Anna cried out and went to the aid of her mother trying to help her to her feet only to have her hand run right through her mother's arm. What the? Now it made sense it was one of the memories, so of course she was only able to observe not to interfere. She couldn't change the past even if she wanted to no matter how hard she tried, no one can. She was nothing but a ghost watching the events pass before her. Anna watched the bundle slide across the ship's planks hitting a box not far away from them. As the bundle hit the box it cried out in a wail of pain. She could sense that her mother was very worried about the bundle. She could also sense that the bundle saddened her mother greatly as though something with it was wrong. Anna ran to see what the bundle was stopping not two feet from it she remembered she wasn't able to help the bundle that she guessed was a baby now. She turned around and saw that her mother was crying.

Anna actually began to cry also unable to stop the tears feeling her mother's regret and her pain. As though the emotions her mother was going trough were being channeled into her daughter as Anna watched the memory go by. She was heartbroken to see such a beautiful woman cry over the bundle's safety. Anna was able to get a look at her mother and saw that she looked like Anna she had long black hair and startlingly blue eyes. Those eyes they almost seemed that they trapped those who looked into them in an endless ocean of kindness. Anna actually wondered if those eyes had captured her father's heart in them? They were so deep and kind, but at the moment as Anna watched her mother she saw that her eyes had a hint of sorrow in them as though something horrible was about to happen that saddened her greatly. She wanted to tell her mother that everything would be okay just stop with that sad look and smile for her daughter.

Anna's mother was an average woman of size and incredibly skinny woman just like Anna. This was the first time that Anna had seen her mother and Anna's heart was filling with such joy. She looked like her mom, she was like her mom she was sure of it. She knew know at that very moment that going to the Four Lands without her father was the best decision she had ever made in her whole life.

Anna watched as her mother ran to pick up the bundle it was crying extremely loudly. It wasn't just a bundle it was a baby just as Anna had first guessed. Anna saw that it was actually she as a baby. Her mother had been worried about her as a baby. Her mother did love her even as a baby her mother had loved her dearly in fact.

"Oh Anna banana don't worry nothing's here to hurt you I swear," her mother said her voice so kind and gentle that it tore Anna's heart, "Mommy's here and so is grand daddy and he won't let any harm come to you. Father here hold her in your arms. Isn't she so sweet?"

Her mother called her 'Anna banana' oh how humiliating was that. Rolling her eyes she was glad that her father wasn't here to make fun of her. Good thing that the only people who knew about the embarrassing nickname was her mother and her grandfather. Her grandfather who was standing by her mother in the memory obviously seeing how her mother had called the man 'grand daddy' that was a big hint.

"Yes she's just like her mother overfilling with kindness and cuteness I must say," her grandfather's voice sounded so sad instead of like her mother's, "I still do not approve of her father, but I'll approve of little Anna any day over that ambitious young man you've taken to liking. Oh look at her she's laughing how adorable is that!"

"Father be kind you do speak of Anna's father whether you like it or not," her mother said giving her dad a lopsided grin with a raise of her delicate eyebrows in a mocking fashion, "So you're going to have to live with him cause Anna doesn't seem to mind him being her father. Though sometimes I must say I detest my own father on the rare occasion he causes me to become flustered and extremely incensed with him. I guess though that it must be a father's job to annoy his only daughter. Am I right?"

"Yes and I enjoy it greatly but anyways her father aside and yours aside," her grandfather waved the subject away directing his gaze at his little grand daughter, "I must confess a curiosity as to why you named her Anna. Was it your idea?"

"Yes it was my idea I thought Anna would be approiate for a young girl like her," her mother said taking her child back in her arms, "I had heard Eventine and yourself talking about a young half elf half human who had lived hundreds of years ago. You had said that she had reminded you of me how stubborn I was and irritating I was for not listening. I wonder where I could ever have learned that from? Eventine had said that it was a strong name for a strong woman and it suited her greatly. I want to think that Anna here will grow up to be a strong and independent woman. Even if I don't get to teach her, I hope that she'll grow up that way."

"Like her own mother?" her grandfather asked smiling fondly at his daughter.

"Come now father you know very well that I'm not entirely as strong as I should be," her mother said laughing, "Enough of this talk of strength she is only a baby still. Look they're all awaiting us we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. Especially Eventine he'll be so happy to see her father, I dare say he might try and steal her away from me. I wonder what the Ohmsfords will say about you having a granddaughter."

"Most likely make fun of me especially Flick and Menion those two clowns will have a joy ride in seeing me as a doting grandfather," her grandfather said rolling his eyes as he and his daughter began walking to the plank to descend from the ship, "Shea will smile and congratulate me with that kind voice of his…"

* * *

The memory ended abruptly and Anna was shocked to see the storming ocean scenery around her standing next to a box near the ships controls. The storm was such a contrast to the wonderful memory she had just witnessed. The ocean jerked the ship around and brought Anna to fall harshly as the ship was heaved around by the ocean. She found herself on the ships planks and as the ship lurched back and forth she began sliding across the floor gaining speed as she headed for a part of the railing. She could tell that the railing was already damaged from something that must've happened while she was in the memories spell. If she continued on her course for the railing it would break and Anna would slide into the ocean's depths and be lost to everyone.

Just as Anna was about to come in range of the railing about two or three feet someone grabbed her and pulled her down below the ship. Gasping for breath Anna tried her hardest to calm down. She had almost died had she hit that railing, and yet she could only think about her mother still. The memories spell still weaving around her still. She looked at her rescuer and saw that it was Peter who had rescued her. Why? She had been so cruel to him earlier that day. He was gasping for breath also as though he had ran a marathon to get to her to rescue her.

Anna acted impulsively and grabbed his arm dragging him back to her room where she sat him down onto the chair in her room. Pacing back and forth she was glad that Peter wasn't asking her any questions as to her weird behavior it gave her time to think of how to begin the conversation. Finally she stopped and sat down on the bed feeling that she needed to be steady and that only came from sitting not by standing up on a rocking boat.

"My father, Peter as you know is Raistlin Majere," she began feeling that she had to start from the beginning, "I've lied to you this whole trip. When I told you that there were monsters after me I never imagined that a goddess could be after me also. I was only told that part of the goddess part a couple of days ago actually when we were in Palanthas. Dalamar told me the information on the Takhisis and her obsessive behavior concerning me. My grandfather's identity I know you've been wondering about is Allanon of the Four Lands. He's a Druid and though I don't know much about him I do know that he has done amazing things since before I was born. Well that might not be true anymore."

She stopped talking hopefully Peter would understand why she was doing this. He had saved her and that had prompted her to finally telling him the entire truth and reveals everything. No lies between them anymore she wouldn't have it that way anymore.

"Your not the only one who has kept secrets Anna," Peter muttered, "I've kept them also, some that I shouldn't probably keep from you any longer now."

"Really?" Anna asked watching Peter's face fight against conflicting emotions.

"You've told me everything that you kept secret from me except one thing," Peter said his eyes raising to lock with hers, "You haven't told me where you grew up? You didn't grow up in the Four Lands or Krynn that was obvious as you asked so many questions about wars that happened not even ten years ago on Krynn. Where are you from?"

"As my father told me bluntly I will tell you," Anna said giving him a small smile, "The first words my father ever said to me actually. He told me that I was from another world. I tell you this in full trust so there aren't any more secrets. You're my friend and it has hurt me so much to keep these secrets but I'm no longer afraid anymore. Well that's not true I'm still afraid but not so much anymore."

"Anna I'm sorry I'm not ready to tell you the entire truth yet," Peter whispered getting up he walked to the door where he stood there silently. Finally he turned his head and said, "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you are Anna. Someday I'll open the tightly closed lid on those secrets and tell you but not tonight. Goodnight."

He left her stunned and hurt on the bed in her small room. She felt horrible and not to mention she was shivering from the rain that has soaked her in and out. Changing clothes she crawled beneath her blankets and cried herself to a sort of half sleep feeling remorse for everything around her. Why hadn't he told her the truth just she had?

* * *

Peter couldn't sleep not till he talked to his Master. He waited for the crystal to light up to speak to do anything at all. How could Anna be so trusting of everyone? Was it cause she was from a different world? Was that even true? She wouldn't have lied to him at that moment when she had told him that she considered him a friend. He could tell by the look of her eyes, she had meant every word she had said. He had never had a friend maybe she hadn't either. But was he even allowed to think of such trivial things like friends?

"What is it?" the crystal abruptly lit up and spoke harshly obviously annoyed by the interruption, "This had better be important."

"It is Master I assure you," Peter replied sitting down on his bed he grabbed the crystal from the table and held it delicately in his hands, "It is about Anna's progress and what she thinks of me."

"Let me guess she's fallen in love with you hasn't she?" the voice asked laughing at the young woman, "How predictable just like her mother nothing but a trusting fool. I dare say I had hoped she would be different."

"No she hasn't fallen in love with me Master," Peter whispered, "She considers me as a friend, and I consider her as one also. She's told me everything about where she's from and her grandfather's identity. She's even acknowledged that you Master are her father as much as she hates to admit it and no matter how much she lies I know she hates you dearly."

"What!" the voice yelled, "You can't have friends! You are nothing without me nearby. Why you're nothing but an experiment! Remember that well knave you were created by me. Your only purpose is to watch Anna and get close to her, find out the real reasons she's back in her proper world. Better yet how she managed to get past powerful spells spun by all three orders of magic including the Druids and the old fairies magic of the Elves of the Four Lands. It should've been impossible for her to get back and yet she did. You are supposed to find out the truth of how she passed between worlds."

"Calm down Raistlin," another voice belonging to another man came from the crystal one that Peter didn't recognize, "Let him explain."

"Peter you know everything about her now about her being from a different world and her grandfather being Allanon the Druid," Peter's Master said the voice extremely tense, "You are hence forth restricted from telling her everything I know you want to tell her, and don't try and deny what you wish to do. Anna isn't allowed to find out that you are there to escort her to ShadyVale on my orders. If she knew the truth of you she would be sickened."

"Somehow I know she'd find a way to forgive me Master she'd forgive a friend," Peter replied softly smiling.

"Peter or whatever your name is please don't tell her the truth," the other male voice said pleading with the man made boy, "She's my little niece and the last thing I want to see is her crying cause she found out the truth of her friend. Please don't tell her the truth I beg of you. Anna's been through to much to go through more just please don't, not yet not till her aunt and I are there for her."

"I'll keep quiet for now Master," Peter said his smile vanishing.

"Report?" his Master asked.

Peter gave a full report of all that had happened. Of her remembering more of her mother and the Druids secrets. He told his Master of the incident that had happened where she had almost gone over board but was quickly saved by him. He was miserable as he told the report knowing very well that he couldn't go against his Master's orders as much as he wanted to. He was forbidden to tell Anna the secrets he desperately wanted to tell her even though she had confided in him and told him everything that she had kept secret. All he was able to do was tell her some lame excuse for not telling the truth.

When he was finished his report he bid his Master goodnight and lay on his bed unable to do anything else but to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Anna was standing in front of Peter's door too stunned to move. She had heard every word of the conversation that Peter had with her father and her uncle. He was working for her father. He was just a pawn and she had thought foolishly that she had made a friend. For once in her life she had prayed to any god that would listen to her to protect her and her newfound friend. Only to find out that her new friend was nothing but a lackey of her father's. What hurt her most was that the Dark Queen had been right her father had created Peter. Above all the people she had hoped were wrong she wished against fate that Takhisis were wrong, dead wrong. She shouldn't even call him Peter anymore. He had no name he was just some experiment that actually succeeded for her father. She was alone. She had opened herself to Peter and told him everything only to learn something far worse in the progress.

She ran away from Peter's door afraid that her crying might waken him and alert him that she had heard everything. She ran outside the storm finally calmed down enough that it was safe topside. Shaking she ran to the back of the ship hanging onto the railing she looked over into the inky blackness of the water. Crying she wanted to scream but was to afraid that it would alert someone she wasn't ready to face anyone she was unprepared for any of this pain. More images from her mother's life came to her and she fought through them not caring about that right now. She was in pain and she wanted to cry for herself not for something that she herself had never accomplished but what her mother had done in another lifetime.

Finally the images stopped and Anna full of determination to do this without her father went down into her quarters. Packing her small belongings she also grabbed a bag of food and water enough to last her while she was out on the sea. There were lifeboats and she was going to do this on her own whether Peter or her father liked it or not.

She began to lower the boat with herself in it carefully hand over hand. She was shaking with anticipation of what was to come. She had a map and compass she could make the journey without anyone but herself. The small boat hit the water and Anna began to fill with new strength as she rowed in the direction north of Solmania. She had heard that the captain said that they would probably reach the Four Lands within a day's sailing. But that was on a big ship she was now in a small one with her arms powering the small thing.

She rowed and rowed taking occasional rests every now and then to take a drink of water or to just rest her aching arms. In the darkness she couldn't really see anything so she was glad that the white moon was shedding its light on this dark time for her. She was able to read the map by moonlight and the compass, though she was exhausted she had to get away as far as she could. Sure some might call it running away but for now Anna was happy to run from those who had lied to her. She hoped against anything that her grandfather was different from the others.

She began shaking and it wasn't cause she was cold it was something in her that was shaking. Something was wrong, or better yet something in her mother's past had happened that had made the sea feel wrong for her and her daughter. She kept a steady lookout for anything out of the ordinary but all she saw was water in every direction. When it was just a couple of hours after dawn Anna felt the dark presence from her mother's past vanish. She wasn't sorry to have that feeling gone. She was more relived then anything when she saw a huge bird fly over her head. It was enormous and Anna couldn't believe how graceful it flew for something being so huge. Anna smiled glad that only she was here to enjoy this and at that moment everything that had gone wrong seemed to disappear. She seemed to forget everything easing her into a calm feeling. No one that kept secrets from her or anyone she thought she had trusted. Stupid family, stupid friends, or as she thought to herself was she the stupid one for being so rash? Maybe she should have given them a chance? She wasn't sure but it was too late to turn back.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she concentrated on following the bird. It had to be heading for land, not even a big bird like that could fly forever. She followed the bird most of day, till about mid afternoon she finally spotted land. It wasn't far off but with her weary arms she was aching to just rest on the land.

After rowing for what seemed like hours she finally got to a part of the land where she was able to bring her small boat onto the beach and rest in a tree enclosed area. Resting for a couple of hours she woke when it was dawn only to find that a man was standing over her. Shocked she sat up and backed away from the man. He stood where he was no expression really on his face. Anna was shaking from the cold and a little scared by the sudden appearance of the man. What did he want with her? Oh he would be a rapist would he? Oh no and she had only the small dagger at her waist that Crysania had given her before leaving the Temple. That wasn't going to help her much.

"Come with me the Ellcry awaits to see you," the man said harshly turning from her he whistled, "Follow me we will ride to the capital of the Elves where the lady Ellcry awaits to speak with you. We will ride Sateen."

"Sateen?" Anna replied getting to her feet shouldering her pack.

She recognized the name Ellcry and wasn't about to protest on seeing the ancient tree when she needed the guidance desperately. Perhaps the Ellcry would know what she could do about her father.

"Yes Sateen she comes now," the man said pointing to the sky.

Anna looked up only to see that it was like the huge bird she had seen earlier on the ocean. She smiled and came up to the bird as it landed gracefully on the ground. Anna looked to the man to see if he would allow her to pet the huge bird. He could tell what she wanted to do and nodded his approval. She petted the bird and was surprised to find that Sateen was a cuddling bird. Sateen nuzzled her shoulder and rubbed against Anna's cheek. Anna laughed and scratched the bird behind the ear.

"She's so friendly," Anna said the man helping her strap into the harness that Sateen wore, "Is she always like this?"

"Not usually I guess something about you calms her," the man said finishing strapping in Anna, "Eat this it'll help with the nauseous feeling you'll get once we get in the air. Don't worry Sateen will take it easy on you. The Ellcry said we were to bring you back in one piece."

"I'd prefer to stay in one piece," Anna said taking the root she ate it with no complaint, "Shall we then."

He nodded and strapping himself in signaled Sateen to take off. It was so exhilarating that Anna couldn't help but laugh and smile as she looked down. She took the wrong time to look down as they went over a river. Shaking she pressed closer to the man in front of her in fear of falling. He smiled and looking at her just gave her an assuring nod telling her that everyone always got that way on the first fly out. Anna soon was able to look down without getting scared and was proud of her small accomplishment. Her breath was gone; she couldn't help but feel speechless as she flew in the sky on a huge bird named Sateen with a man she hadn't even bothered to ask him his name. Polite of her that was for sure, she hadn't even properly introduced herself to him.

She soon fell asleep leaning against his back she used it as a pillow. She awoke to the bright glare of the sun and the sudden lurch as she opened her eyes she saw that they had landed in a garden. What the? They must've flown all night to get here. Was it really that important that she get here before the next day? The man helped her with the straps and he helped her down smiling at her.

"Well here you are young miss," he said gesturing towards the center of the garden where a tree with white bark and red leaves stood, "The Ellcry, I must say that I was glad that she asked me to retrieve you. I've always wanted to meet Allanon's daughter ever since I met him one year ago during a war that happened here. Take care of yourself miss."

"Thank you for your aid," she said shaking his hand, "I'm sure we'll meet again and next time I won't be so squeamish if I go into the air with you and Sateen. Farewell sir, farewell Sateen."

She petted the bird one last time then pulling her pack up she started down the pathway that led her down to the Ellcry. The tree was stunning; she couldn't but feel even more speechless as she came closer to the elegant tree. She stopped where she was on the pathway a little frightened to go on any farther. She had gone through so much that it was already hard enough for her to go on. She was about to go farther when seven young men in white robes came with tools and other things heading straight for the Ellcry. She felt that it would be wrong for her to go any farther till they were finished with their work. She watched, as it seemed they were greeting the Ellcry as the sun touched the deep red leaves causing them to glitter in the sunlight.

Anna was content to watch until she saw one of the trees limbs wrap around the man who had been touching the Ellcry's bark as the sun touched the leaves. She was startled and she found it a little creepy as though the tree might eat the man. She wasn't in a science fiction movie where say a huge blob came and ate people. Shaking her head she put her head in her hands and tried to reason through what she had seen. Opening her eyes she saw that all seven of the men were staring at her. Jumping back she bumped into someone and turning around went to apologize when she saw that it was a noble looking man. He had guards behind him and was looking down at Anna with an intense glare. He looked fairly young but Anna could tell that he had seen strife and was exhausted with those troubles still.

"I see that Miss Anna has finally arrived just as the Ellcry asked for," he said wrapping an arm around her he dragged her down the walkway towards the tree, "Come now we don't want to keep you from having a conversation with the Ellcry."

"Uh sir I'm sorry I just I…" Anna couldn't find the words to express how nervous she was.

"Don't worry one bit Miss Anna," he said the two of them now standing at the base of the small hill that led to the Ellcry, "You'll be left alone with the Ellcry don't worry she just wishes to talk to you. Then afterwards I would have a conversation and I'll explain everything that's in my power to explain that is. I'll even tell you some things about your grandfather Allanon."

All Anna could do was nod her head and watch as they all left her alone with the tree. She went and sat at the bottom of the tree. Her back against the tree she sighed. She was so confused. How could a tree talk to her?

She got her answer when the tree's limb wrapped around Anna's upper arm connecting her to the tree and scaring the crap out of her. The tree was surprisingly strong for just being a tree. The tree continued to stay connected to her as Anna tried to get away patiently waiting for her to calm down. Soon Anna gave up and sighing sat silently there waiting for the tree to do something, anything that would get her away from the tree. The sooner this was over the sooner Anna could get out of here and get to her grandfather.

"_Your strong like your mother_ _and you are just as beautiful as she was_," a voice so soft and tranquil came inside Anna's head.

Looking up at the tree she reasoned that the tree could talk through telepathy. How that was possible Anna didn't even want to consider those complex solutions. They would only end up hurting Anna's brain anyways.

"How do you know my mother?" Anna asked out loud not sure how to speak to the tree any other way.

"_I saw her die_," she replied the leaves rustling in the wind, "_It hurt me greatly to see someone so kind die by something so foul as the Demons that I keep beyond the Forbiddin_g."

"Forbidding?" Anna asked looking queerly up at the tree.

"_Do not worry Ander will explain everything later to you_," she said her voice sounding so happy, "_for now though I want to warn you about your grandfather._"

"Why?" Anna questioned suspicious of the tree a little.

"_I am a tree because of his secrets from me Anna_," the Ellcry whispered her voice sounding so strained and hurt.

Author's Note:

Lets see what to tell you about this chapter before I post it. Well we have an appearance of the Ellcry and Ander how nice. You'll have to read the next chapter though to see what the Ellcry tells Anna about her grandfather. I highly doubt that you all can't use your imagination when it comes to that.

Oh yes I also wanted to say that I own nothing of Dragonlance or of any of the ideas of Terry Brooks and concerning the Shannara series. I do though own Anna she's my weird little character that seems to be growing up. Sniffle sniffle its' not fair! (Just kidding)


	7. Elysee and Allanon daughter and father

Rolling around in his sleep he was visited by dreams of an unending sneering smile scorning him and mocking him. He tried his hardest to escape the grin, the words of him being put down. 'Nothing without me!' the words kept rolling out of the smirk laughing as the smile said it, he wanted away from it. No more! Rolling to the left harshly he fell out of his bed hitting his hand on the chair. Crying out he woke up instantly.

"God damn it!" he hissed looking down at his hand seeing a big red welt on the back of his palm, "Every time on this stupid boat!"

Ruffling his hair he got up putting his boots and shirt on, he headed for the window. He looked outside trying everything to get his mind off Anna and her words from last night. How much was this girl going to confuse him? She was intriguing he wouldn't deny that, and he did want to be her friend. So many things were stopping their small friendship. It didn't help that if she ever found out about his relationship with her father she would undeniably kill him. Or worse just be like her father and do something when she wasn't so rash would regret. He couldn't let her do that. She would kill herself before she allowed herself to become her father.

"Well this morning's going to be an interesting one," he said sarcastically, "I'm being so stupid that's what I'm doing. I have my orders that's all that matters to me are my orders."

He left his room without putting his cloak deciding that he would do some work with the crew outside today. It'd do him some good to work his muscles. First though he'd check on Anna and see how she was doing this morning. She'd probably give him that soft smile and greet him happily trying to convince him that mornings were good for you but of course she would contradict herself and say that evenings were better for the soul. She was a kind soul though stubborn and a bit annoying. But what girl at her age isn't annoying? Knocking on her door he waited patiently for the answer to be let in. no sound came not even the cough that she had acquired standing out in the rain a couple of days ago. That night she had been so sick that Peter though that she actually might die from the cold. His Master had told him to get some certain herbs put them in hot water and gives it to her to drink. It had smelt horrible and Peter couldn't believe that Anna had actually liked it. Maybe it was good that they couldn't be friends Peter thought such a strange girl she was. Actually Peter didn't hear anything inside after awhile-just standing outside her door. Not even the sound of her breathing, and he had exceptional hearing due to his Master and creating him that way.

Knocking once more on the door he opened it up carefully afraid that he might get hit or something. He was a bit nervous that if he opened the door totally and he saw that Anna was in the midst of changing, that'd be embarrassing. Looking around the room she wasn't up or anything. He saw that she was still in her bed, but why wasn't she breathing? He should've been able to hear that at least but nothing at all came to him. Walking carefully over to the bed he pulled the blankets from her head and was shocked to see that they were only pillows made to look like she was here. He saw that Anna wasn't there! By the looks of the room none of her possessions were even left. She'd taken everything that she had owned and left. But where would she go? They were in the middle of the sea with nowhere but more sea to every side of them. Looking around the room he figured that she had to be hiding. Though after a few moments of uselessly looking around he ran up deck. He looked everywhere on the ship he even got the crew looking for her. No one could find her. Finally Peter saw that one of the lifeboats was gone. She'd taken one and some food and water and left the ship completely. But why would she do that?

"Anna what've you done?" Peter asked looking in the direction she'd taken to get to the Four Lands, "Why would you do this?"

"The lass probably was distressed by something she heard," the captain said standing by Peter, "You didn't say anything to her that hurt did you? I heard crying coming from her room after you left it last night when I went down to my quarters."

"No not anything," Peter muttered shaking his head, "She might've tried last night to come and talk to me again after a couple of hours. She must've heard me talking to my Master last night. Oh god no she knows the truth!"

"The truth?" the captain said looking at the boy as though he was crazy, "Master? What on earth are you talking about boy? Are you alright your talking crazy?"

"Keep on course we have to get to the Four Lands immediately!" Peter shouted running down below deck, "Now getting to the Four Lands is the most important thing we have to do, it's a matter of Anna's life. Have no one bother me I'll be in my quarters! Unless were arriving at the Four Lands I don't want to be bothered by anything."

The captain shook his head and sighed, "Well lass let's hope the boy knows what's he doing, cause whether you like it or not I've taken a liking to you and I don't want you hurt."

Everyone of the crew had actually taken a liking to Anna. Who hadn't? She'd been so kind and had tried to help as much as she could the whole trip. Even though she had no idea what she was doing. She tried her hardest at everything they asked her to do. Even helping them steer which had been so afraid she might crash the ship or something like that. The poor girl must be so cold and scared.

* * *

While on the ship everyone was worried about Anna. Anna was enjoying the warm sunshine in a garden of the capital city of the elves. She was having a conversation with a tree as abnormal as that sounded it was the truth. The Ellcry knew her grandfather and her mother and Anna wanted to know everything she could about them.

"A tree?" Anna asked swallowing against the newly made lump in the back of her throat, "How's that possible? I know Crysania had told me about you but still I find it quite impossible to believe. How did it happen?"

"_Your grandfather wasn't always one to reveal all he knew mostly he kept it to himself cause well_," the Ellcry stated one of her limbs brushing Anna's hair out of her face, "_it usually was best for the person who he had taken to trust to save the Four Lands. If I had known that the journey I was making to the Bloodfire would result in me losing my human visage, I probably wouldn't have gone. I would've been so scared to go. What then? Just as with Shea Ohmsford when he had been asked to take up the Sword of Shannara. Do you think that had he known that the Sword of Shannara could only show the Warlock Lord the truth about himself that he still would've gone? Would he still have fought against such outrageous odds?_"

"Well I'm sure Shea was scared but he knew that if he was to save ShadyVale; his home that it meant he had to sacrifice something of himself in the process. You mean to tell me that my grandfather keeps secrets for the better of the Four Lands rather then for himself?" Anna said reasoning through the Ellcry's words, "If so that isn't so bad when you look at it from well one who hasn't been caught in his secrets. Sorry."

"_Its alright I have no problem talking about it; I did choose to do this_. _I must admit I didn't really think you would understand why Shea went, I suppose this must mean you understand why I did what I did._" she whispered sounding so sad as she spoke, "_Though I admit I do miss being just a human, not worrying whether the Forbidding's going to finally fail and when the time comes when I'll have to find another young woman to take my place._"

"Well I did read a book about Shea and my grandfather Allanon. Wait a minute picking another, that isn't why you wanted to talk to me so bad so I'd become like you?" Anna exclaimed shaking all over wide-eyed and terrified, "Cause I'm not even ready to be facing a Druid let alone becoming a tree no offense."

"_No I'm just telling you this so you know that your grandfather may have helped me on the road to my destiny but he didn't make me do it_," she said sounding like she was about to laugh, "_Now lets talk about your mother, ask me anything about your mother. What do you want to know about her?_"

"Was she like me?" Anna asked blushing a bit, "Was she kind and gentle? Did she like to sing? Does she love nature? Things like that, stuff that I could never learn from her memories no matter how much I try. I want to know what my mom was like. If at all we share anything together besides blood."

"_It's a crime that I got to know her while you didn't_," she said her branch tightening giving Anna some comfort, "_She was just like you. She showed me some gardening tips the first time I met her I still couldn't believe that someone so gentle was a Druid's daughter. I'm sure you like to sing don't you?_"

Anna nodded smiling as she listened rapidly about her mother. She was excited to know that her mother was such a kind gentle soul. Her mother had loved to read and write just like Anna. She actually helped her father write the book that Anna had gotten from the Great Library in Palanthas. Her mother sounded so perfect to her. Something was bothering her though. Her mother was great and she was good-natured, something though had to anger her greatly enough to kill others. She was a Druid's daughter just as the Ellcry had said.

The Ellcry didn't even notice that Anna wasn't listening as much as she had been in the beginning. Something that she had a great resentment towards, what could that be? Her mother had killed a person that was undeniable. Her grandfather had killed, his daughter must've his daughter would've had to kill to survive in the world. Would her grandfather expect from her, would he look forward to her killing someone? Could Anna be like her mother and still be a kind person even though she had killed someone?

"_Anna what's the matter?_" she asked her voice taking a more softer sympathetic tone of voice with her, "_Are you sad now that you didn't know your mother? I'm sorry we should change the subject. Sometimes I forget myself and say something that truly hurts another. I tend to forget other's feelings. I'm so sorry._"

"No its not that well I am sad that I don't know my mother like a child should know somehow I feel ashamed that I don't know her like the daughter I am should." Anna whispered looking away from the white bark of the Ellcry, "I just remembered that my mom has killed people."

"_I think I understand what you're thinking about,_" she replied, "_You are worried that if you meet your grandfather he'll expect you to be like your mom. See theirs a difference between you two. Just as there are differences between you and your father. You are only Anna not anyone else. You may look like your mother but you are not your mother nor are you your father. Anna listen to me when I saw don't worry. Your grandfather sometimes he's not the smartest thing ever, but he will see that you're someone completely different from your mom and your dad. If he doesn't then you bring him to me and I'll knock some sense into him._"

Anna's eyes welled up with tears and she whispered brokenly, "Thank you so much I hope it doesn't come to beating my grandfather senseless. Thank you for telling me so much about my mom. I've never felt so happy to know that she was like me. But you are right I am worried about meeting my grandfather, but that's to be expected its not as though he knows me at all except when I was a baby. That doesn't count."

"_Anna your grandfather and your mother are wonderful people,_" she said the branch on Anna's arm loosening, "_I admit that sometimes I loath what I'm doing but I remember that it's my way to help the earth. You should remember that as well Anna. Your mother was wonderfully amazing and your grandfather was sometimes unbearably annoying. That's to be predictable though so don't worry. So now its time that we said our goodbyes and you went with Ander, he'll tell you some other things about your mother and grandfather. He has taken the consideration of contacting your grandfather at Paranor where he resides. He knows that you're here on the Four Lands and I'm sure he's on his way to see you. Fare thee well Anna._"

"Thank you…uh…. I have to admit I don't know what to call you," Anna muttered blushing scarlet.

As the branch left Anna's arm she heard one last thing from the Ellcry, "_I was once called Amberle call me that my dear._"

"Fare thee well Amberle," Anna whispered getting to her feet she walked from the Ellcry's presence exhausted by the conversation.

She had learned so much and yet still she was confused about so many other things. She wondered about all that had happened to bring her here in the garden where the Ellcry resided. She stood at the entrance that led to the Garden of Life she had heard someone call it. The path leading straight towards the Ellcry and she just looked back smiling she bowed to the Ellcry her finally farewell to the wonderful tree. She was determined to show Amberle the proper respect. Thanking her silently once more she walked on with Ander.

She began thinking about her grandfather. He was on his way here. Would that mean that Anna was expected to stay here? If so she was a bit nervous about that, even if these people knew her grandfather and her mother she didn't know them. How could she trust them? It was a bit unnerving having to trust some people with her life and teach her anything about this land. She would have to keep a strong face and just learn to suck it up.

Her and Ander walked silently with two elves trailing behind them; obviously they were there for Ander his protection. They walked up to a huge mansion or that's what she figured it was anyways it was huge. She'd never seen anything so huge unless it was a school or grocery store. This was his house though, how many rooms did they need? The mansion had to be used for something else. It just had to. Anna wouldn't believe that it was just for him. When they entered Anna was shocked to see tapestries and beautifully crafted carpets ordaining everywhere. This house was something special, and for some reason Anna believed that her mother had been here when times of war had come to greet it. What was it she could hear on the air that resided in this ancient house?

"Father so much war and yet afterwards so much peace," her mother's voice sounded around her laughing at her father.

"Miss Anna I hope that you'll join my wife and I for dinner tonight after you've freshened up of course," Ander interrupted the tranquil feeling with her mother.

"Uh yes thank you," she muttered regaining her composure.

"I will leave one of my guards to stand outside your door." he said with such politeness that Anna was a bit shocked, "Daiena is a well fit solider he will protect you no matter what I swear Miss Anna. He will also take you to your room I'm afraid he doesn't talk much though some code among the guards. I have yet to break it yet."

"Thank you sir but shouldn't he protect you." Anna said blushing a little around her cheeks, "You are after all a very important person, far more then me. I'm just a simple young woman from Krynn nothing mo-"

"Not likely Miss Anna you are nothing but simple!" Ander burst out laughing making Anna very uncomfortable, "You are Allanon's granddaughter you are far from simple. If he ever found out that harm came to you while you were here he would string me up by ankles to the ceiling. Please come to dinner tonight. I will hopefully see you then Miss Anna. By the way you may just call me Ander. No need for formalities I knew your mother and grandfather very well."

"Then you can just call me Anna not Miss Anna," Anna replied as he walked away from her smiling at him, "till dinner then Ander."

Nodding his head he waved and continued to walk the opposite direction. She turned following Daiena down the hall to a room. Daiena was closing the door shut and she came over and opened it. He looked at her intently and Anna stared right back at him.

"Thank you Daiena for guiding me here I don't think I've had found it on my own," Anna said smiling at him, "Would you like a chair to sit on? It can't be comfortable to stand here."

He shook his head and bowing stood across the hall staring intently at the door. He meant it when he set to his work. He wouldn't let any harm come to her while she was here. That comforted her a bit but she wished he would talk to her. Well if Ander couldn't get them to talk she obviously couldn't.

Closing the door she began looking around the vast room. She saw that they had given her a tub in which she could wash herself. Searching the room for some clothes she found a dresser next to the bed. The room was so finely furnished she couldn't believe everything in it. The room was adorned with carpets and silks of all kinds it was a bit comforting at first even though it was a little weird. There was a huge four poster bed that looked like Anna could swim in it rather then sleep in it. There was a table and some chairs with some fresh flowers on the table and cushions on the chairs. Anna sniffed the flowers and was happy to be greeted by a sweet smell. Smiling she decided it would be best if she bathed and changed.

She went to the dresser and noticed immediately that in the dresser as she looked for some pants that they had left her with only dresses. What was with people in this era? Dresses, seriously was she never going to run away from them? Plus they were so bright, she wasn't a girl who wore bright clothes and not to mention dresses. She was finally able to find a dress that was dark red almost the color of dried blood. Putting the dress over one of the chairs she took her dirty clothes off and jumping into the tub began to wash her dirty body.

As she just soaked in the cold water she began to think about Peter and her father. Did she over react when she heard her father's voice coming from inside Peter's cabin? Or was she in the right when she ran away? If she hadn't she probably wouldn't have met the Ellcry and she was pleased that she got to meet her. Or as the Ellcry had told her, her name was actually Amberle. It was such a pretty name; she wondered why she would discard it for the name of Ellcry? But Amberle had told her that she was doing her duty to the earth. What did that mean? She made a mental note to ask Ander about it.

Whatever Peter was doing he would do it without her. She had been a foolish girl to think that she had made a friend. She wasn't falling in love that was for sure. If she had she would've yelled at him and told him how she felt, but instead she was just hurt that he had betrayed her. Well it kind of made sense if she thought about it. Her father had probably placed Peter there specifically so that if she did run she would be found and returned to her. She was nothing but like a lost book to him or some lost possession he really had no care for but wanted it back nonetheless.

As she sat in the cold water shivering she cried silent tears. Why did this have to happen to her? Stupid world, she should've stayed in the other one where she knew what she was doing and knew all the dangers there. Here she knew nothing beyond what she's read in the few books she has read. She was being so stupid running from what little home she had in Solace just to get away from her father. Smart idea she had running from her small home. She missed her uncle and her aunt's comforting presence. How with just a smile her uncle could make her fears disappear, and even how her aunt piled more food on her plate then she could eat. She wanted to see them so badly. She wondered how they were even doing?

* * *

Tika stood on a ship looking in the direction of the Four Lands at the front of the ship standing in the pitch-dark night. Nothing but a whimsy cloak around her not even bothering to try and keep it close as the cold wing blew towards her biting her flesh. She wanted to see her niece she wanted to see Anna smiling and blushing as she laughed at Caramon's stories. Why did such a kind girl have to have such a horrible father?

"The same reason she has to have such a doting aunt Tika," Raistlin's voice sounded from beside Tika, "Are you brain dead get below you'll catch a cold and then probably give it to me."

"I don't care Raistlin I want Anna safe," Tika whispered her hand clutching the railing as she fought her anger down towards him, "Raistlin how can you be so cruel to her? She's just a child no matter what she says. Being almost eighteen or not she's just a confused and lost little girl."

"If she's so lost Tika. How is it then that she was able to escape off her ship with Peter and take a lifeboat all the way to the Four Lands?" Raistlin asked his raspy voice grating on Tika's nerves, "She's gone to the Four Lands, to seek council from the Ellcry. She heard Peter's and my conversation last night."

"No," Tika muttered shaking her head, "She's hurt, you did this to her you bastard!"

"Curse me all you like I have grown accustomed to it," he said grinning as he looked at her, "It was her decision to leave the boat I had nothing to do with that."

"If you had only been kind to her and told her the truth then maybe none of this would've happened!" Tika yelled making a move to slap him only to be stopped by her husband. Looking up at him she glared at him and running downstairs to where her and Caramon were sharing a room she cried.

"There was no need to intervene Caramon I would've protected myself," Raistlin said directing his gaze to the sea.

"Yeah and probably hurt her in the process," Caramon said leaning against the railing he looked up at the single moon of white, "Why is that we don't see the red moon out here Raist?"

"The red and black moons are of Krynn the farther you travel to the Four Lands they disappear behind the white moon." Raistlin began explaining with a practiced patience he learned as a child, "Sometimes in the Four Lands they will see a ring of red around the white, or a terrible darkness surrounding the moon threatening to take it over. The people take it as signs that something horrendous will occur soon."

"Well if we something soon will that mean that…that…" Caramon couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Raistlin looked at him and saw how tired Caramon really was. He wasn't the big strong man he had been a couple of years ago. He was getting old just as his brother was.

"I believe when the ring of impenetrable darkness wraps around the white moon the time will come where Anna will fulfill her destiny." Raistlin whispered softly almost as though he felt sorry for his daughter.

"Is there really no way that we can defeat this evil without…well you know?" Caramon said shaking his head in frustration.

Raistlin kept quiet as he stood staring into the dawning of a new day. How unlike him to finally feel that for once Caramon knew what he was talking about. He knew that what was to happen to Anna would be for the best, even Paladine agreed with him. That was rare occurrence one to be noted for the world, a god of light agreeing with a mage of evil.

"I'm afraid Caramon that we've finally grown to old and to tired for saving the world for others." Raistlin whispered sighing he retreated below decks.

Caramon watched him go and was sorry to hear those words come from him. He was angered that his brother hadn't even bothered to try and find another way at saving the world. But even Caramon knew that there probably wasn't even another answer to this dilemma. Ruffling his hair he went below and joined Tika in there room.

Whispering to the retreating night, "Anna I'm so sorry this has to happen to you." Tears came quickly to his eyes and he couldn't help but let them fall rightly from their source.

* * *

Anna dressed herself finally coming out of the cold water; brushing her hair she let it hang down. She had such long black hair that everyone thought it was beautiful. Did anyone even see past what she looked like and just paid attention to her? Looking around the room she searched for scissors. She found a pair and looking in a mirror began to cut her hair. She did have long hair all the way to the middle of her back. When she was done cutting she had cut it all the way to her shoulders. It was lighter and Anna was a little freer to take care of such short hair. Smiling she moved it around and laughed at the feeling it gave her. She twirled around the room and was laughing at her hair. She'd never done something like this before. Hitting the table she fell to the ground and cut her hand open on the glass of the shattered flower's vase. Shaking from it she quickly went to the dresser and ripping one of the dresses. She wrapped it swiftly around her hand stopping the blood from flowing freely from the wound. Tying it she went to cleaning the mess she's made.

The door burst open and Anna shocked jumped slightly as Daiena came in hastily his sword drawn ready it seemed to fight any monster that resided in her room. He looked around the room before he noticed that Anna was staring at him holding a piece of glass in her hand. He stared back at her and came over and helped her clean it up. Sighing he grabbed what was left of the dress Anna had ripped and put the glass in it. Getting up he left Anna on the ground still stunned.

Walking out of the room she quickly yelled to him, "I'm sorry I was just playing around. I'm sorry Daiena!"

He grunted and closing the door left her alone. Shaking her head he must think she's such a child. Well she was wasn't she? All she ever did since she had gotten here was act like one. Her father was right about her when he said that she was a trusting fool a fool with no common sense. Unlike her mother he had told her. Sitting on the ground she did nothing but think of everything that had happened especially of her mom and dad.

She fell back and laid on the ground closing her eyes she thought about her mom's memories. She hadn't had one in a while. She wondered if she could force herself to make them come to her. Was that even possible? Well why couldn't it? She did have to learn them so why not make them come and learn faster then just waiting for them to come.

She concentrated on the few she did have in her possession and tried to make others come to her. She even tried sending out some sort of a beacon for them to follow towards her. After awhile she gave up and opening her eyes was shocked to see the room different.

* * *

It had to be a different room, it had other things besides a bed, table, chairs, and a dresser it also had books with a desk littered with papers and quills with ink bottles. She walked around and finally she noticed that someone was in the bed. Who was it though? She came up beside the bed and looking saw that it was an old elf that looked like he was holding desperately onto life. He had seen battle Anna could tell that much from what she saw.

The door opened and Anna saw her mother standing there her face tear stained and blood streaked as she walked over to stand beside the bed of the old elf. New tears were forming in her eyes and Anna could sense that her mother didn't want the elf to die. Why though? Was he important to her?

"Eventine are you awake?" her mother asked softly taking his hand in hers, "Please just wake up long enough to give me some advice that my father could never give me."

The old elf stirred and his eyes opened. Anna was astonished to see those eyes were so startlingly blue. It was as though even though he was old inside he was still a young man determined not to die just yet. Those blue eyes touched Anna, she watched as the eyes directed onto her mother.

"Elysee what are you doing here?" the old elf whispered his voice so harsh, "You should be with Allanon preparing for the Demons to attack."

Anna was so happy she knew her mother's name now. It was the first time she had ever heard it. Elysee. What a beautiful names it was. She treasured this new information greatly.

"I've done all I can but that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting them Eventine I swear to you that we'll beat them," her mother whispered sitting on the bed slightly.

"I know Elysee," Eventine whispered his breathing irregularly, ""What advice to you need my dear that you couldn't go to your father for?"

"Eventine you know about Anna don't try and lie I've heard you and my father up late talking about her, "She's turned seventeen now in that other world we put her in. I can't get her off my mind Eventine. I want to just run away from my duties as a Druid and go to her. Hold her like a mother should, not send her away to some far away place likes another world."

"Elysee you just wanted to help your daughter," Eventine whispered squeezing her hand for reassurance, "you know what would have happened. I'm sorry Elysee but you know it was for the best."

"I know but I miss her," Elysee muttered tears falling from her eyes, "Eventine I can't fight if I'm worried about my daughter who isn't even in this world. What should I do? I can't perform some spell on me to forget her while I fight."

"Maybe you have to," he said softly coughing as he tried to regain some normal breathing pattern, "if it helps…to…concentrate on…the problem…we…have right now."

"Eventine I can't purposely forget my daughter just so I can fight." Elysee cried out in protestation, "You above all people know how much I love her how much I miss her. Not even my father knows all that you know."

"Elysee I'm afraid you have to forget your daughter for now my dear." Elysee didn't have to turn to know that her father was right behind her knowing his intentions and how he and Eventine had conspired to get her here all alone, "You know you have to forget my daughter if we do not have you at full attention you could die. Then what about your daughter?"

"Raistlin won't let you father he'll recognize that something is wrong with me!" she shouted letting go of Eventine and facing the two old men began to retreat towards the door, "He'll protect me cause he loves me and you know it! He won't let you!"

She went to open the door her hand on the knob a gold hand grabbed her wrist. It forced her to stop and crying her mother fell to the ground. Sobbing, as she knew whom the hand belonged to. Anna couldn't believe what she was watching this was horrible. Her mother was being forced to forget her own daughter, to forget her.

She was so mad at them all that foolishly she ran to try and stop her father to rip his hand of her mother. She wanted to get that monster away from her mother. Her hand passed right through her fathers and trying over and over couldn't get a grip on her father. Crying out in frustration she fell to the ground looking at her mother's crying face she couldn't help but grieve for her mother. Why would they do this to her mom?

"Elysee you know as well as I that if you continue to concentrate on our daughter as you've been obsessed to do lately that," her father's voice sounded so soft and caring as he spoke to Elysee, "you'll lose yourself in that web of love. Our daughter is fine she's safe in another world. She'll never have to see battle like this as you and I and her grandfather must."

"She'll come back though Raistlin you know that Paladine told you and the others as you left the Abyss behind you." Elysee murmured shaking her head, "If you all remove my memories of her I'll be lifeless. You all know that if you go through with this that I'll be someone I'm not. Just as Anna right now is someone she isn't."

"I'm so sorry my love," Raistlin whispered.

Anna looked at her father and saw that he actually had tears in his eyes. He did care about her mother. He cared a great deal about her. Then why would he do this to her? Why would he take away her memories of her own child?

"Do it Raistlin you know its best." Allanon's voice sounded so unbreakable and so harsh as though he had left himself devoid of emotions, "Do it or I'll do it for you!"

"No Allanon I'll do it," Raistlin answered him with a hiss.

Anna saw Raistlin turn towards her mother and muttering the same spider like words she heard in Solace but this time towards her mother. He blew something into Elysee's eyes and Anna wanted to stop that dust or whatever it was from touching her mother. She knew she couldn't though, how could she? All she was at this point was a stupid spectator. She watched blankly as her mother's eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground looking so frail and hurt. The man she loved, just as someone she had cared for had betrayed Anna, her mother also had been betrayed by someone she loved.

* * *

Shaking from the emotional shock she closed her eyes wanting the memory to stop to go away. But it didn't. She opened her eyes and she saw that she was in the Garden of Life but this time there were monsters of such ferocity and cruelty that Anna was so scared to move. She saw her mother standing in front of what she assumed was the previous Ellcry before Amberle choose to replace it. It was so dead and gray that it hurt her to look at it and remember what it should look like. Her mother on the other hand showed no awareness of being distracted by her daughter; she fought with a fury that was born inside her. Throwing blue fire and taking her sword at the Demons Anna was afraid. She was scared of her mother. She had been so ruthless.

The sight of her mother unable to even see anything else besides the battle she fought riveted Anna's eyes. She noticed though that behind her mother a Demon crept just as a Roc landed on the ground and a young girl with long light brown hair with blood red eyes. They glowed just like a fire glowed in the night. That had to be Amberle before she changed into the Ellcry. Anna's mother cried to Amberle to hurry and get up here to take her rightful place.

"Amberle!" a male's voice shouted as the young girl sprinted towards the rise.

There was a young boy still on the Roc who rode into the sky. Another young woman who had long black hair chased after the man who had called out to Amberle.

Anna didn't really care for them she was worried that still her mother had not recognized the danger behind her yet. The Demon was coming closer. She begged for Amberle to hurry to become the Ellcry and bring the Forbidding up. Just as Amberle reached the rise and stood beside Elysee the Demon attacked Anna's mother.

She ran to her mom crying out. She sat beside her mom on her knees she futility tried to her mother's hand to do anything.

"No…"Anna whispered shaking her head, "I didn't want to see this. I wanted to know about you but not like this. Mom!"

She was shocked that the Demon went right through her and began to eat at her mother's body. Anna could feel the Demon's teeth entering her mother's body and ripping her mother's organs. She shook from the pain. Amberle was so angered you could see it on her face. She took her place where the old Ellcry was and lashing out at the Demon became the Ellcry. Her arms forming into branches her face changing completely. Anna was awestruck but she couldn't help but continue to cry as her mother's still live gaze watched Amberle change. She would die before the man she loved ever got to her, or even her father got to her.

"Amberle please tell my daughter about me when she comes," Elysee whispered her breathing slowing down, "I want her to know that I love her so much...please…do that for…me…my daughter Anna Majere…"

In answer the branches of Amberle stirred all on their own giving Elysee her answer before she died. Anna wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around her mother at that moment. To hold her mother as she died. She put her face in her hands and cried as hard as she could.

* * *

She was startled when someone laid his or her hand on her. Looking up she saw that it was the man from the memory. The one who in the memory had shouted at Amberle. He was sad as though he knew what she had just seen. Tears coming more fiercely to her eyes she ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I know I hate that day also Anna Majere," he whispered rubbing her back sympathetically, "I lost someone I loved dearly that day also."

She regained some composure and pushed back from him. Wiping her face she tried to clean herself up. She looked up at him and he was giving her a soft smile.

"Thank you," she muttered blushing a bit, "I'm sorry I just I can't believe that happened."

"Its alright," he said still smiling at her, "Come now lets go to dinner you must be starving you've had quite the journey I'm told."

"Who are you?" she asked following him.

"My name is Wil Ohmsford I am Shea's grandson," he said ginning at her now, "Just like you are Allanon's granddaughter."

She nodded and followed him as they continued on there way back to the mansion where they entered and went to dinner. Anna was preoccupied the whole time with her thoughts unable to think about anything else. They entered the dinning room and Wil escorted her to sit beside Ander. He took the seat across from her. Anna looked around and was a little taken aback to see that Ander's wife wasn't there. She looked at him and he was smiling at her.

"There is someone who can tell you so much more about your mother then Wil and I combined even with Amberle's help," Ander said beginning to answer Anna's inner questions, "My wife doesn't like him very much she prefers to stay in her room tonight and eat there."

"Who?" Anna asked confused and still shaken from everything.

"The person you came to see my dear," a familiar voice said from behind her.

she looked behind and saw that the face of her grandfather was looking right at her. he had come to see her, he had come. Anna was so overwhelmed that she got up and hugged him. The tears started again and she allowed him to just hold her. she could hear her grandfather crying also. He was relieved that she was here. He did love her unlike her own father.

"Grandfather?" she asked pushing from him.

"Yes my dear it is I your grandfather," he whispered wiping her tears from her face, "Elysee's father. Allanon of the Druids. Anna your hurt what happened?"

"She saw her mother's death Allanon the memory," Wil answered from the chair tears in his eyes touched by the scene of Anna and her grandfather being reunited at last.

"We'll have to deal with that later my dear its not so deep," he said smiling at her as he lead her to sit down in her chair.

Authors Note: Wow such an exciting chapter! I'm all a giggles at Anna finally meeting her grandfather. maybe now she'll be able to get her father to somehow get jealous and actually care about her. not likely it is Raistlin were talking about. Okay so the normal things like I don't own anything of Dragonlance or of the Shannara series. Well Anna's and her mom Elysee are mine. Well the name Elysee I got from a magna called Rebirth I love that character so much….right I'm babbling.

Okay so enjoy this chapter and I'll start working on the next one when I figure out what I want to happen in the next one.

Wait has anyone guessed what Anna has to fight? If so, tell me in an e-mail or review. That'd be so cool if you've figured it out. I gave some clues in this chapter but there are other clues in the other chapters.


	8. A Child No More

Gripping the railing of the ship Peter watched as the coast of the Westland came closer and closer. He was anxious to find Anna and get her to ShadyVale where he could finally be rid of all the trouble she caused him. At the moment he was beginning to become frustrated and that aggravation was turning into an uncontrolled hatred that needed to be vented anyway possible. He didn't want to hate her but he didn't know how else to respond to what she had done. His Master had told him that she was at Aborlon visiting with the Ellcry, most likely she was getting advice on what she should do. Maybe all she needed was to know the truth. He was forbidden to tell anyone the truth, especially her. If he did she'd probably only run from her destiny. Who could run from what was chasing her?

"Boy!" the captain yelled at him waving him to come over to the front of the ship, "Come here!"

Peter ran over hoping anything that they had found something that might've been Anna, it was a foolish hope but that's all he had at the moment. Standing beside the captain he stared the man in the eyes wondering what was going on. Hoping it was any good news and no more bad news. If he had to tell his Master one more bad thing he was going to hang himself. Yeah like that would work he cursed bitterly in the depths of his mind.

"Look I have my orders to take you to this coast right here," the captain began solemnly looking away from Peter's gaze, "and tell you from Dalamar that I can't bring you back. You and the girl have to find your own way back. He said that most likely the girl wouldn't be returning to the Four Lands which troubles me greatly cause that lass is one of a kind."

"You have no idea how one of a kind she is." Peter muttered rolling his eyes at all the trouble Anna had brought the world

"He did want you and the girl to have these though." The captain stated, "He wouldn't tell me why you were to get these only that you and the girl would make better use of them then dust collecting on them."

Placing in Peter's hand a sword accompanied by a bow and arrows. The sword was ordained with little worldly riches. It looked as though it had seen more wars then it was supposed to. The hilt was almost worn to deteriorate and give up its futile hold on life. Sliding it from its sheath he found that the sword was brilliantly silver and clean. Shining in the sun as though it was a brand new sword. Looking at the bow and arrows he found that it was a simple bow meant for possibly an elf maybe that is. The quiver was full of arrows of normal design. He was confused why would Dalamar give them these things? Anna had no idea how to fight. She only knew how to infuriate others; it had to be genetic in her family having a father like his Master it had to be genetic. He couldn't of course argue or refuse what was being given to him so he bowed and went to retrieve his things from his room. He belted the sword and put the bow and arrows comfortably on with his pack.

They were anchored not far off the coast far enough that a small boat would take Peter out and then return to the ship. As he sat in the boat he watched as all the crew looked down at him saying their silent goodbyes but locking eyes with him. He had grown accustomed to them, he had gotten to know them and now he was leaving them to look for a crazed little girl in a strange world he barely knew. The captain took him out to the shore himself. Rowing in the small boat they were quiet as the oceans waves calmed their troubled souls. Finally reaching the shore the captain looked up at him and smiling faintly nodded his head and began rowing back to the ship.

"Wait!" Peter yelled out, "What do I give Anna, the sword or the bow? You never told me that."

"When you see her again you'll find her changed boy more then she should be she'll decide when the time comes!" the captain yelled back not bothering to even slow his pace at rowing.

Peter felt so alone but he knew that he had to do this. No matter how angry he was at Anna he had to go and rescue her from whatever horrible position she was in. He would travel to her until there was no more to travel for. They would get to ShadyVale and whatever happened, happened for the best. Turning he began his journey through the rocky terrain of the Rocs nests. Hopefully he wouldn't have to meet one of those giant birds he wasn't in the mood for defending himself at the moment. He took one last look as the ship with the crew he had gotten to know sailed away.

Peter traveled for days until he finally came upon the capital city of Aborlon the elfin home. Where Anna's mother had met her end, and where her family and her lover had betrayed her. Shaking Peter tried not to think of all the horrible memories; it had to be worse for Anna. She had to witness her mother die again and watch this beautiful place be destroyed by horrendous monsters. He entered the city with no difficulty at all. The only problem he did have was how he was going to find Anna. He still hadn't thought of that.

* * *

Anna awoke to finding herself peacefully rested in her comfy ocean like bed. She had spent all night talking with her grandfather. Asking so many questions to which he answered so politely and patiently. He had come because of her and every time she thought about it. It would bring tears to her eyes. Stretching in the bed she allowed the sun to bathe her in its warmth glow. Getting out of the bed she went to the window opening it she went outside where a small balcony was there. She went to the railing and looking out she saw the beauty of Aborlon for what it truly was. She was happy. She couldn't believe it, her Anna Majere was happy. Was that even possible? Was it allowed? She had caused so many problems but her grandfather didn't care. Why didn't he though? Normal grandparents would scold her for what she had done. Running from home, trusting complete strangers, traveling all the way to the Four Lands on some hope. Something wasn't right but she couldn't place it. The way he had smiled yesterday it reminded her of that bitter smile she had witnessed the day him and her father had betrayed her mother. Shaking her head she got rid of those horrible accusations that she had formed against her grandfather.

Closing her eyes she simply sighed and tried to go back to sleep. She could sense something creeping up behind her. When she opened her eyes she found that she wasn't in her room anymore. In fact she believed that she wasn't even in the Westland. No she didn't want to see another vision of her mother's memory. Not again especially if there was something terrible about this one. Closing her eyes shut she didn't want to see anything nothing more. She knew all about her mother that she wanted to know. No more.

"My daughter?" Anna heard her mother say as though she was talking to her.

Tears coming to her eyes she brushed them away as she fought back the urge to open her eyes and look at her mother's kind face. That kind face that had been killed not even a year ago. She wanted nothing more then to break away from these memories. Her father was right she couldn't handle these on her own she was just not mentally stable to handle them.

"My sweetest daughter will you not open your eyes and look at me?" her mother asked directly to her.

Eyes snapping open she saw that her mother wasn't in that faded color that the memory usually showed her. Her mother wore simple white robes favoring her lovely figure. She was bright and so beautiful but Anna knew that her mother was dead. There was nothing that could bring back the dead so why was her mother speaking directly to her?

"Anna nothing can bring the dead back but Druids can come to there family through the lessons we leave them." Her mother said smiling at her, "My you've grown so much I can't believe it. I wish I could wrap my arms around you but I can't. Your uncle Caramon's going to be busy keeping those young men of Krynn from his little niece."

"Mom?" Anna whispered holding her tears back, "Why are you here?"

"To finally tell you what you have to do here." Her mother whispered looking away from her daughter her face so contorted with sorrow it broke Anna's heart, "Please know that I love you so much Anna. I could never love anyone more then you. You'll hate me for what I must tell you but it's necessary for the survival of the world."

"You mean what Paladine told Caramon and Tika?" Anna asked watching her mother intently.

"I'm afraid so my dear. I really don't want to tell you but it's the only way you'll survive what's coming." Elysee said watching her daughter as intently as the daughter watched the mother, "I'm so proud of you. But know there must be no more secrets between you and I. I'm so sorry."

Anna felt a rush of cold go through her body as images that muddled together began corresponding before her eyes. So much blood and what were these creatures doing to the bodies of the dead. Shrieking in such horrible terror she couldn't find herself to stop screaming.

* * *

"I don't want to do this to her but we have to." Ander whispered shaking his head as the High Council watched Allanon pacing the room, "The poor girl will never forgive any of us. Especially you Allanon, why had you shown her such kindness yesterday?"

"I had to that's what Elysee told me to do." Allanon muttered back continuing to go back and forth, "What I don't understand is what kind of new evil could come. We already have horrendous enough evil here on the Four Lands and then Krynn has it worse then us with those foul gods of theirs. All of those gods so desperate to get there hands on Anna but why?"

"Probably because she knows something that none of us know." Ander snapped back sick and tired of having the same conversation with the Druid for what seemed the thousandth time, "Now stop pacing she'll be coming soon you know that."

"Alright I'll try and calm down but its hard I don't want to do this she looks so much like her mother except her eyes of course." Allanon whispered fondly shaking his head he stood in the middle of the room his head bowed he waited for the boy named Peter to come.

Her mother Elysee that broke his heart so much had preordained all of this up to what would happen to Anna. His own beloved daughter Elysee had predicted the way Anna was to die. Why would life deal such a horrible deal to Anna? He knew once Anna was dead everything would be just fine but he didn't want to really believe that. He'd have to wait and see what would happen. For the first time he an all-powerful Druid would have to rely on an untrained half Druid to save the world. She didn't even know what she would be doing as she went on with life.

* * *

She finally was released from the spell of her mother. She cried for a little while not knowing what else to do. She went to the small door that led to the balcony. Looking down she saw that she had a view of the front door and the path's that led to it. Her eyes widened and she was shocked to see the one person in the whole world she never wanted to see. Here he was storming up to the mansion. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched Peter's hurried walk come closer to the building.

Regaining control of herself she quickly ran back into the room where she packed up everything she owned and changing quickly to some pants and a shirt that she had hidden from those awful maids. They were trying to make her into a lady that didn't exactly suit her that well. At least her shirt and pants were clean. She wrapped her cloak around her and holstered her pack onto her shoulders where she quickly ran to the door. Running out of her room she went to search for her grandfather. Running here and there she searched the entire building till she finally remembered that there was another room she hadn't even checked. She hadn't been in the room but she knew it well. Her mother had helped Allanon bring Wil and Amberle before the High Council. She didn't want to go there. She had hoped since she had gotten to the place she wouldn't have to there. She had no choice though she had to go.

Walking the way as though led by a string she finally came upon the room where surprises may be the door was open. Looking in she saw that the whole room was full of men and some women. Her grandfather and Peter stood in front of them. She walked into the room where she brought silence to all. They all stared at her and Peter had such a look of hate in his eyes as he looked at her. It brought such upset tears to her eyes that she wanted nothing but to run away again. Run from that look. Looking at her grandfather she saw no longer the kind soft gaze from last night but one of an equal hatred. Looking around the room she saw that everyone gave the impression of being angry with her. What had she done though? Shrinking from their gazes she started to shake from her emotions. She wanted them to stop staring at her, to just look away from her to stop being so quiet and say anything.

"Anna Majere!" Ander's once kind and compassionate voice bellowed from him, "You have intruded upon a meeting of which may concern you but does not mean you have to be here for it."

"Concern me?" Anna whispered feeling her tears creep from her eyes one by one, "No it can't be, I didn't do anything. I swear I'm not like my father or my mother I'm someone entirely different."

"Anna what are you muttering about?" her grandfather snapped his patience finally wasted on her, "Stop your useless mutterings and go back to your room. Now!"

She stepped back from him in fear scared of what he may do to her if she didn't listen to him. But if this meeting concerned her why shouldn't she be here?

"Anna get out of here right now!" Peter snapped, "Your not wanted go!"

Everyone was yelling at her cause of something to do with her. Her uncle and aunt that first night she'd come to these different worlds. It was just as her mother had told her. Just as Paladine had told Tika and Caramon that she would come by a means unknown to herself, that she would have to fight some new evil threat. But what could that be?

Then it hit her she knew why she had come back to her home world. She had to do something but before she did that she wanted to do one thing that would make her even more selfish then she already was. She ceased her crying and allowing them one final look at her she ran out of the room where she dodged and ducked from the guards who tried to grab her. She could hear Peter and her grandfather yelling at her. But it didn't matter anymore, nothing-mattered cause she knew what to do. She would need a horse though to help her.

They were all looking for her madly trying to locate her. No such luck she'd learned to hide her from bullies at a much younger age. Keep quiet and try not to breath as much as weird as that sounded not to mention hard but she had learned. She stayed in her hiding place in the cover of the trees till nightfall where she finally went to the stable and began looking for a horse. They were all gone though. They must've thought that she had gone on just on foot, she wasn't that stupid. Even if she didn't know this world she at least knew that she needed a horse. She needed a mode of transportation.

"Anna you'll be needing a horse to get wherever you're going don't you?" Peter's voice sounded from behind her soft unlike when he had talked to her earlier.

She turned around and looking at him with utter disgust began walking on by him when he grabbed her arm. She tried to break free from him but couldn't he wouldn't let go of her. Of course he wasn't about to let her leave him again not till he gave her back to her father. She beat uselessly against him trying to get away from him. Finally frustrated beyond the point of reasoning she took her knife from her belt and stabbed him in his heart. As a final point she was able to get away from him. Shocked she saw his limp body fall to the ground where blood began to mat the dirt around him. The blood inched closer to her stunned body she was unable to think of anything else but the blood. She took up whatever courage was left inside her and went to his side crying her eyes out as she put her head in her hands. What had she done? She'd killed another human being. All cause he wouldn't let go of her.

"Come on Anna don't cry." Peter's voice said alive and healthy sounding.

Looking at him she saw him pull the dagger out of his chest where she watched a weird glow come from his chest. The wound began healing itself. Little sort of bugs materialized white as freshly strewn snow begins to stitch the wound back up. Frightened she backed away from him shaking her head.

"Anna calm down your father Raistlin my Master gave me this ability so I'd be safe when he wasn't with me to patch me up." He said sliding her the dagger, "Clean it and put it away I'm not here to take you to your father. I can't do it, correction I won't do it."

"Why?" she asked cleaning and sheathing the dagger.

"I finally figured out what you wanted Anna." Peter said smiling at her, "All this time we were together I couldn't help but wonder why such a sweet girl would run away from what little family she had. I found it so stupid, I had no family and you didn't see me running away. No I told myself I stood on my own two feet and took what life gave me. But you through the whole time we were together you always shared with me your happiness.

"I never understood why you did that. I would ask myself as I looked over at you sleeping so soundly why would you give up what little happiness you had for others? I figured it out Anna you wanted to make others' happy when they themselves could barely even see what the word happy meant."

For a while they stood staring at each other in silence Anna touched and feeling as though her heart was about to burst tried to contain her tears. She wanted nothing more then to run into his arms but she couldn't do that, she couldn't have him comfort her. Everything between them was changed forever. They would never be the same as they were before. She would always be wary of him no matter what. Though he said such sweet words she was still afraid of him no matter what.

"I know you won't tell me where your going I actually don't want you to tell me." Peter finally spoke breaking the silence between them, "I just want you to go wherever you want. Keep running from your grandfather and your father. Just promise me one thing Anna."

"What?" she asked getting to her feet she brushed off the dirt and straw.

"That we can be friends." He said helping her into the saddle.

She nodded unable to say anything else, "Won't you be in trouble for this Peter?"

"Yeah I'll be in loads of trouble with Raistlin but you know what I can't betray a friend as good as you." Peter stated giving her a soft smile to ease her worry, "Alright now remember you still have one friend in all of this so don't try and worry too much."

"Peter before I go can you tell me your real name?" Anna asked blushing a bit, "I told you my real name."

"I suppose that's tolerable enough," he whispered taking a long time in telling her the truth he stood there looking at her finally he whispered to her, "Maeyul I have no idea what it means either so don't ask."

"Maeyul." She whispered trying out the name, "Well that's a beautiful name why wouldn't you tell me to begin with? Stupid man!"

"Hey come on give me a break it was hard enough just to get you to trust me as it was," he said grinning at her, "Here take this I don't want it anymore. Anyways your grandfather has one."

He placed in her hand the communication crystal that connected him to her father. He was giving her this to show that he didn't want to do what her father ordered him anymore. He was giving up the servitude life to show her his friendship.

"Take care of yourself Anna." Peter muttered blushing a bit.

"I will don't worry your little brain." Anna said holding tightly to the crystal she placed it around her neck. Smiling at him she laughed a bit before anything else, "Take care of yourself Peter I'll see you around!"

As she began to shift the horse into position he grabbed her arm before she took off, "Tell me what would you like sword or bow?"

"Bow I suppose but why are you asking me?" she was confused by what he was saying why would he ask her about swords and bows she barely knew how to use one.

Grabbing a stool he stood on it where he took the bow and quiver he had and placed on the horse. Smiling he tightly strapped them on and in place.

"A gift from Dalamar I think he knew this would happen." Peter said stepping away he went to open the barn door, "Go Anna! Run wherever you want to! Have some fun where we couldn't have any!"

She looked out and saw the road before her. It was long and scary but usually the long roads where the most fulfilling of all of them. Smiling she nodded to Peter and kicking the horse slightly rode of into the night. She could feel the wind cooling her calming her troubling emotions. She couldn't believe all that had happened today. Her grandfather had betrayed her as much as everyone else in the elf community. She'd go to the next best thing before she went to her final destination. She'd go and see Shea her grandfather's friend. No matter how much she didn't trust the man she had to talk to him to try and figure something anything out about what was going on with everything. He might know what was going on and he might tell her which is what she was wishing for. To travel to the Southlands where ShadyVale resided and where Shea Ohmsford lived. She'd have to be careful with all those who were looking for her and not to mention that she and Peter were supposed to meet her father at ShadyVale.

* * *

"What do we do now about Anna?" Tanis asked the ship continuing to rock about as they all sat down below deck discussing late into the night.

"Nothing we can do Tanis she's doing what she wants. If she wants to see her grandfather it's not as though we can stop her." Caramon said leaning against the wall of the room, "After all she'll learn so enough what's to be demanded of her won't she Raistlin?"

All of them looked over at the silent black figure in the corner of the room. He had called for this meeting and he wasn't saying a thing to any of them. He had simply ignored them not bothering to even acknowledge their presence.

"She already knows what that is." Raistlin whispered.

"What?" Tika asked looking at him with a suspicious look, "How can she? None of us told her or even hinted towards her what she would be demanded to do when she got to the Four Lands. How can she know?"

"Her mother." Raistlin replied calmly.

"She's dead you even told us that." Tanis scoffed waving away the crazed mage's notion out of the picture, "You of all people know that the dead can not come back in the Four Lands everyone knows that."

"Elysee is a Druid my dear Tanis she can contact Anna with her own subconscious from the land of the dead." Raistlin evenly explained, "Anna is receiving her mothers memories we all agree on that."

"Of course we do Raistlin continue." Caramon said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Very good then. Elysee has told Anna through these memories in the only way she could tell her." Raistlin whispered darkly shielding himself from the others.

"How is that?" Tika questioned apprehensively.

"By showing her how she will die in the same instance." Raistlin said locking gaze with Caramon, "Just as Paladine showed us my dear brother. You remember the vision well I can see it in your eyes. Yes it is a gruesome most painful death for someone so young. But as you well know she doesn't belong here or anywhere."

"Why should she have to die?" Tanis asked pale and shocked to the core, "I mean is there no other way to stop this from happening?"

"She must die Tanis there is no other way. How could there be?" Raistlin shook his head leaving everyone bereft of any hope at all, "That is why no one from the Four Lands can fall in love with another from Krynn. That is why my friends the lands are separate of each other."

"I won't do it Raistlin." Caramon whispered looking out the window unable to bring his gaze to the room, "I can't. She's just a child she doesn't deserve this."

"You have to Caramon just like Paladine showed us!" Raistlin hissed standing abruptly to his feet in rage that emanated from his body, "She must die for the sake of everyone else. Are you telling me Caramon that you would let the world perish all for some stupid little girl that you don't even know?"

"Raist I can't just believe that Paladine wants us to save the world by killing an innocent little girl." Caramon shook his head wretchedly disheartened, "If it is then I can not follow what he tells us Raist. She's your daughter and yet you're so ready to kill her. Why do you blame everything on her? Tell me Raistlin is it Paladine who wants her dead or you? I'm starting to really think that its you, that its been you all along arranging every little thing that goes wrong for her. You hate your own daughter."

"Of course I do!" Raistlin shouted at the top of his lungs, "She's been nothing but a nuisance since she was born. Just as you've been an idiot since you were born."

"Why would you hate your daughter so much Raistlin?" Tika asked moving to stand by her husband, "She is so sweet and kind and caring of others. I'm sure that's what her mother was like."

"No her mother never cared for anyone." Raistlin snapped, "Her mother didn't even care about her own daughter. If anything Elysee hated Anna!"

"Your wrong father." Anna's voice came from the communication crystal on the table glowing brightly as ever.

"How did you get the crystal?" Raistlin demanded glaring at the crystal that now spoke with his daughters voice, "Peter wouldn't give it away he was told to keep it a secret just as Allanon wouldn't give you his. How I demand of you to tell me how you got the crystal?"

"Peter gave it to me father." Anna spoke clearly and her voice sounded so different. She had remarkably changed in the few past days that she had been away from everyone in the Four Lands on her own.

"Anna what do you mean when you say your father was wrong?" Tika asked sitting at the table eagerly.

"Its good to hear your voice aunt Tika." Anna said.

"Its good to hear you too Anna I've been so worried about you so much." Tika said tears creeping into her eyes, "Now tell me how he's wrong."

"My father says that my mother never cared about me. What about the day that Amberle turned into the Ellcry to stop the Demons father? How you, Allanon her own father, and Eventine all tricked her. How you put a spell on your own lover?" Anna demanded her anger seething from her voice, "Tell me father how it is that my mother didn't care for me when she broke all the rules in these worlds to tell me why you brought me back to this world?"

Raistlin couldn't bring himself to answer his daughter. She knew everything, Elysee hadn't told her any half-truths as the Druids loved to do. His daughter had learned everything on her own but to what end would it help her he thought. She would still have to die no matter what. So why is it that now he asked himself that I think maybe she is my equal just as her mother was.

"A stunned silence why am I not surprised by that?" Anna asked sarcastically, "Yes father I've grown up, I'm no longer the little child you thought of me when we first met. I've learned things that only you and Allanon could dream of learning. Remember father for now I'm not that whimpering little girl now I'm a warrior who demands respect not a person who asks for it. If you ever want to catch up to me then meet me at the Valley of Shale in two weeks time. I'll be there and you had better be prepared to have Allanon their cause I'll kill you both for what you did. I'll never forgive either of you even if you tried to take that path."

"Why two weeks Anna?" Tanis asked desperate to figure out her newfound source of fury.

"I have business to attend to for instance the draconians that my father has sent to kill me and the Mewlerts that Allanon sent to kill me." Anna said the crystal beginning to dim, "Two weeks father, I'll meet you there. Fare thee well into hell."

The crystal went out and all Raistlin could do was watch the crystal now as dark as midnight was. His daughter had business to attend to in a foreign land. How was that even possible? Shaking his head he slumped into his vacant chair to shocked and surprised to do anything else.

"It seems the teacher has become the master Raist." Caramon whispered walking towards the door, "She'll be ready Raist it be best if you were ready as well cause by the sound of her voice she's serious about this."

Caramon left the room Tika following after him, that left Tanis watching Raistlin with a hawk gaze. The half elf was aghast that the man who sat before him had sent such dangerous creatures as draconians after his own daughter.

"Say it already and leave me be Tanis!" Raistlin snapped.

"What will you do now old friend?" Tanis asked unable to bring anything else to mind.

"I'll fight her what else can I do?" Raistlin's voice cracked at Tanis like a whip does to human flesh, "She means business about killing me just as that oaf Caramon said you old doddering fool."

Walking towards the door Tanis opened it and as he stood on the threshold of leaving he turned his head slightly and replied calmly, "She's changed and that means what she said was true. She's not the same child you met a couple of months ago. You put her through these trials now reap the benefits Raistlin."

Tanis left the room leaving Raistlin with his thoughts. His daughter meant to kill him there was no doubt about that. For some reason he felt sad about it but in another way this was just an alternative to achieving that which Paladine had shown them. She would die but by his hands not by another's. After all why should they have the fun of watching the annoying girl die by their hands and not him?

* * *

Anna slept till dawn when she awoke she cared not about the bodies around her. Dead draconians and Mewlerts lay all around her. Foolish creatures they thought to sneak up behind her to kill her. It seemed her father and grandfather still thought her defenseless. Anna had learned all about her destiny that her father had talked about that night long ago in Solace. It had been over a week and a half since she had left Aborlon to journey to ShadyVale. She was ready for whatever she encountered thanks to the memories of her mother. Through all the problems she learned to fight from the memories that were her heritage from her mother. She was an unstoppable thanks to her mother's memories that she treasured more then anything.

It seemed though as she rode her horse that she had answered her before question that she had actually asked the Ellcry. She could kill others. She wasn't afraid of it anymore; she could kill whomever she wanted when she wanted. Why whatever evil would come next she could kill easily. She wasn't afraid like she had been a couple of months ago cowering behind Tanis and her uncle Caramon hoping that they would protect her from her father. Now she could simply destroy her father at the Valley of Shale when she saw them there. Her father and her grandfather would die for what they had done to her.

As she rode on the rest of the day she was pleased when she toped a rise and saw the small village of ShadyVale of course within a valley hence the name she thought. Smiling most wickedly she descended into the valley ready to see what she would find below. Shea Ohmsford and possible if he still lived Flick Ohmsford. She would learn from both of them why her grandfather and father wanted her dead so much. If they wouldn't tell her then she was positive that she could use some force if the situation demanded it that is she thought.

"Shea and Flick Ohmsford tomorrow we shall see what kind of men you are." She said into the night's sky, "See if you really are worth the title hero anymore since your era has almost come to an end."

* * *

Authors Note:

I posted a new chapter miracles can happen. I know it took a long time but I've been busy with Christmas coming. Stupid shopping for everyone. Too many presents to get and so little time to do it. Meh whatever. So I know Anna's like turning into such a monster it's so sad but then again her father and grandfather do deserve it. I wonder have any of you have figured out why they want her dead so much? No one's even come up with anything good about what she has to fight. Come on I've given so many clues in this one it's getting pretty obvious.

The usual stuff of how Dragonlance and the Storyline of the Shannara books are not owned by me but by their respective authors. I do though own Anna Majeres character and Elysee's character due to I made them up one day due to boredom during physics, thats a little off topic sorry.

Oh yeah I figured I'd take this time to thank everyone who's reviewed this story that I'm having so much fun writing. So here goes the thank you's:

Legona: You guessed and that makes me happy that you tried but sorry that's not what she has to fight. Keep trying to figure it out though and thank you for reviewing.

DarkRaistlin: I know that I kind of kept Raistlin out of the picture for a couple of chapters since Anna left Solace but its gotten better I hope you like it now. Thank you for reviewing.

Evilnaraku: Your review made me laugh so much and I'm sorry if you like the character but I had to make him evil. Continue to read and you'll see. Thank you for reviewing.

The Balrog of Atena: Well I'm glad that you like the relationship so far. I hope though that in this new chapter I haven't made it a little sappy. I'm afraid I might've done that if so I'm so angry with myself cause Raistlin is not a doting parent. Thank you for reviewing though.


	9. New Knowledge and Death of a Friend

As the sun's rays hit the tips of the houses everyone in the small village slept silently, all but one person. She stood upon a small hill overlooking the village, her face a mask of her betrayal and sorrow. A young woman determined to find out the truth, the entire truth no half-truths as the Druids loved to give others. Walking down the hill she advanced on the small town called ShadyVale resolute in her purpose to get to Shea and Flick Ohmsford. She was anxious to find out about her grandfather and her father, including all their secret plans together. She was also worried about what she might learn from these people. She already knew that her family wasn't entirely normal, well maybe it just wasn't normal at all. There were many secrets that her family coveted between themselves, keeping hidden from everyone even those she loved. She didn't want to turn out that way but she had a feeling that she would have no choice in the matter. She had worked through some nights with no sleep to figure out what was going on. She had learned from those sleepless nights in the woods that for some strange reason her family had conspired against her to get her away from this world and something had brought her back here. But why? She was hoping that Shea and Flick might know the truth and they might be inclined to tell her. She couldn't entirely trust in what Shea and Flick had to say, they were after all her grandfather's friends not hers. She had to hope that they were good enough people to tell her at least a bit of the truth if for nothing else for all her problems.

Entering the village she noticed immediately that it was a modest but yet unyielding village. As though the people had given it heart to stand against others. Is that why it was so ideal for Shea and Flick to have been chosen to save the Four Lands during the time of the Warlock Lord? Were they that great in their hearts? She shook with her worry but soon regained her composure before anyone saw. The first person who saw her was a small girl, looking no older then one or two. She stared at her with wide eyes blinking innocently as Anna stood their locking eyes with the small girl. Anna's look softened and she gave the girl a small nod of the head and smile.

"Hello little one can you tell me where I can find two men named Shea and Flick Ohmsford?" Anna asked bending down to the girl's height, "Its very important that I find them as quickly as I can. I would appreciate your help."

The girl just stared at Anna to shocked of Anna to say anything. Of course her appearance was a bit startling given that she was dressed from head to foot in black except a red shirt she'd decided look nice on her and in her travels so far had found that it was practical. The shirt was made to protect her chest and her heart from arrowheads and slight attacks with a sword. She had acquired these new clothes since she had left Aborlon, earning some money by using her bow to earn it just like a mercenary. She didn't really care for those she had killed, she had been happy even to do something to keep her mind off her troubles. She didn't really want to think about it all, it only served to remind her what a nuisance she was for everyone. That brought pain and heartache to her already dwindled heart.

"Alright well I'm just going to head to an inn. Take care of yourself." Anna said standing up she walked by the girl. She noticed instantly that the girl was watching her as she walked away it was a bit unnerving, but Anna learned to ignore the stares since she'd left Aborlon.

"They're at the inn at the top of that hill over their." She called out watching Anna walk away.

Turning her head slightly she smiled and said, "Thank you little one."

The girl had been reluctant to help her probably worried that Anna might hurt the two old men. But Anna wouldn't hurt them. The only way she'd do that was if they tried to hurt her or detain her from her mission. Sighing she remembered as she walked that her own grandfather and mother had walked these roads when they had warned Shea about the Skull Bearers. She knew more then she had in the beginning and she could see in her mind's eye her mother's firm step full of purpose and strength. Her grandfather's solemn step so quiet and calm, almost unnerving for others to around him. She still could still hear her grandfather's soft and kind voice that he had used with her that first night she'd met him. Why had he turned into such a monster after that? Can no man in this world remain loyal? As she continued to walk she continued to think about all her problems. Everything that had happened leading to the exact point where'd she challenged her father and grandfather to a fight to the death. She didn't know how she was going to accomplish that task but she knew she had to before anything in this world happened. Shaking she calmed herself and finally entered the inn.

She noticed that it was also a humble establishment just like the village. She was surprised to see people awake and chatting like old friends. There were people of all different races chatting and eating as though it was normal. She knew from her mother's memories that this was rare to see, to see so many people being polite and courteous to everyone when there was so much strive between there corresponding races. There was some dwarves and what she took for humans, but they seemed different as though they weren't like her uncle and aunt. They had some border sort of fight in them, that was it they were those bordermen and women. Walking she tried to think of what Shea and Flick might look like when the small girl that had told her they were here took a hold of her hand. The girl pulled her all the way to the back bumping into others Anna hastily apologized and tried not to trip over anyone. She'd been dragged all the way. The girl had followed her up to the inn. Anna hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and the girl had taken that opportunity to follow her. Smart girl Anna couldn't help but think as she allowed the girl to drag her around the room. She stopped at a table that sat next to the kitchen where two men sat talking what it seemed of old times. They were old looking but they still had a fire in their eyes when they looked up at her.

"Brin who is this?" one of them asked smiling down at the girl, "You know better then to talk to strangers and especially to bring one into the inn. If your father was here he'd be giving a lecture."

"I know grandpa Flick but she said that it was important that she talk to you and grandpa Shea." The little girl said releasing Anna's hand she looked sheepishly down at her feet, "I'll go help mother in the kitchen."

"Good girl." The other one who was Shea whispered watching the girl go into the kitchen, "So young lady you wish to talk to two old coots like us. What could we possibly do for you?"

"You know Allanon." Anna said making it a matter of fact leaving no room for them to deny it.

"Of course we do the man's brought us so much trouble that I swear he'll be coming to bring trouble on little Brin when she's older." Flick snapped irritable, "Confounded man brought trouble on Wil also."

"He had his reasons Flick we've discussed this many times." Shea said rolling his eyes at his brother. Though they weren't real brothers they consider themselves to be real biological brothers regardless of what anyone said, "Now young lady do you have business with Allanon? If you wanted us to contact him we can't. He comes and goes when he wants."

"I saw him in Aborlon not a couple of days ago." Anna said locking eyes with Shea, "Along with your grandson Wil."

"So you met him that's nice." Flick waved the discussion away thinking it ended, "He's such a kind man I still can't believe he listened to that letter Allanon sent him. Smart man sometimes I must say."

"You know who I am, don't you Shea?" Anna asked looking carefully at Shea hoping that his face would show her some sign that he was remembering her mother.

"Aye I know who you are. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. I met your mother a very long time ago she was so beautiful though. She'd talk about you as though there was no tomorrow. She was bloody well proud of you even though she knew so little about you." Shea said tears clouding his eyes, "You want to know what's going on what Allanon is planning with your father. Thing is Allanon hasn't told me anything he was most likely too worried that I would try and stop whatever he was going to do. I'm sorry lass I'm not much help after all and you came so far."

"I just want to know why all of this is happening." Anna said so very tired of it all she allowed her pain to show on her face. She didn't want this anymore she wanted it to end and she was somehow not afraid to show them this with her facial expressions or with her eyes, "I'm not strong at all, nothing like my mother. If I was I'd be able to handle this all but it's just too hard on my mental state. Do you want to know what I dreamed off when I was in that other world?"

"Tell me my dear." Shea whispered his eyes so filled with tears that it took all his might just to keep them from falling.

"I used to dream of a loving family. Of a mother that was so kind and caring that as she wrapped her arms around me she'd protect me from the world. Of a father that would stand up against the evil monsters in my closet or under my bed." Anna whispered her eyes so distant as she thought of her childhood dreams, "A family that'd be there for me when I was so ready to give up, a family that would hold me up when those times got to hard for me."

"You are tough I can see it in your eyes just as I saw it in your mother's eyes the first day I met her here. I didn't know your mother that well but I did know that she too had these periods, these times where she felt that she couldn't go on." Shea said standing up he grabbed Anna by the shoulders forcing her to perk up, "She would get so tired of everything all cause she believed that it was stupid for us to be fighting for a freedom we should've already had. Believe me when I say this that there is more of her in you then you believe."

"Shea I'm just a little girl I'm not even eighteen yet. I just want to have my family or something like that." Anna said exasperated by it all, "Why would Allanon do this to me? He had been so kind to me, I can understand my father he was never kind to me but he…he had shown me such happiness in telling me those stories of my mother."

"Anna I know its hard, look I'll tell you one thing about all this that's going on." Shea said sitting her down in the chair opposite him, "I only know one thing though something your mother told me a long time ago when she knew her death was coming fast towards her."

"Will someone please tell me what is happening here?" Flick roared annoyed that neither the girl nor his brother were explaining what either was talking about, "Some of us are lost here in this conversation."

"Flick this is Anna, don't you remember a thing?" Shea said annoyed now as much as his brother was, "This is Elysee's little girl, remember Allanon's daughter? This is Anna, his granddaughter."

"Oh right I completely forgot about you. I thought you were in some other world or something." Flick said directing his intense gaze to Anna, "What are you doing here in the Four Lands?"

"I don't know how I got back but it has do with something about why I'm here. I just don't know and no one else knows so they can't help me figure it out and its so frustrating when everyone keeps changing on me." Anna whispered shaking her head.

"That's where it all lies Anna." Shea began getting ready for a long-winded tale, "Do you remember anything about before you got here? Like what happened before you left that other world?"

"No not a thing." Anna said confused as to what anything of the other world could tell her.

"I know your mother's shown you your own death but you have to still fight that evil now if only you could figure out that evil before fighting it you could beat it." Shea said smiling at her, "What ever fought you in that other world made sure that when you came to this one you'd be all confused and scared, that you'd be nothing but a little girl. But what they forgot was that you're the daughter of a Druid and a mage. That's not something you want to be fighting with much less testing."

"So your saying whoever helped send me here is the evil I have to fight?" Anna asked trying to make it clear for her to understand, "Are you sure?"

"Believe it or not I do understand a little more about evil and it's mind then you." Shea said grinning at her, "Figure out what that evil is before going to the Valley of Shale. Nothing but trouble comes there. Now I think it was time that you were leaving Shady Vale. Go to the King of the Silver River he'll help you a little more then I can."

"I'll try Shea. Thank you." Anna said bowing she left the two at the table and walked out the door.

"Do you think she believed you when you told her that you didn't know that much?" Flick asked smiling at the retreating figure of the young woman, "She knows your hiding something."

"Of course she does just as Allanon and Raistlin knew I was hiding something when they came asking the same questions. But I had promised Elysee that I'd tell her only one thing and the others nothing." Shea said getting up he headed for the window where he saw Anna walking from the inn, "I must say it though that theirs much of her mother in her. She'll be fine, and maybe she'll even shock us with some new interesting twist."

"I hope she does cause that girl seems so sweet just like her mother was." Flick whispered shaking his head in dismay, "It'd be a god damn shame if she were to die here."

"For once Iagree with you Flick." Shea whispered sitting back down.

"Come on Shea come and sit down were too old to be caring about what the younger generations are doing this time around." Flick said sitting comfortably down in his chair, "They'll be just fine Anna will figure it all out don't worry her mother wouldn't make it that hard for her."

* * *

After leaving the inn where she'd talked to Shea and Flick Ohmsford Anna was a little more determined to finding out more. She was on course to the King of the Silver River's land where she'd be able to talk to him about her mother and hope to learn something new about this foreign evil she had to fight.

Anna continued her travels learning many new things about the world her mother was born into. She heard stories in inns about her mother and grandfather, but for some strange reason no one really knew anything about Krynn. As though it was considered wrong too talk about it, as though it was looked down upon. She found it weird but then everything here was weird, after all why would a parent agree to fight his own child.

She was still scared to fight her father but she knew as she took two more steps towards her destination that she was running out of time and she had to fight him. But not before she talked to the King of the Silver River just as Shea had told her to do. She knew the stories of the Silver River and concerning her grandfather's history with the King and Shea and Flick's own history with him. She felt that she could trust him just enough to talk to him, after all Shea and Flick wouldn't purposely tell her to go somewhere dangerous. They were just to kind to do that to anyone even her.

She didn't need anyone to tell her that she was in the King of the Silver River's land she could just sense it as she walked the land. It seemed so peaceful such a contrast to the rest of the world she thought glumly. She rested that night by the river hoping that he would come so she could continue on her journey to the Valley of Shale to fight her father and grandfather. She fell asleep not on purpose because she'd made sure that she had been completely rested the night before.

"Anna wake up." A kind old man's voice whispered from beside her.

Opening her eyes she was a little taken aback to see what she assumed was a friendly smile but which still unnerved her as she watched him. It was an old man dressed in simple gray robes. He was smiling at her sitting in front of her. Anna could tell as she looked in those blue eyes that this man though with an old appearance was still young at heart with everything he fought to keep his land safe.

"Do you know me?" he asked still smiling at her, "Speak my name Anna."

"How do you know me sir?" Anna asked looking intently at him as she tried to remain calm in his presence.

"Come now Anna we both know how I know you," he said laughing at her foolishness.

"Well sir I do not know the entire truth for I've not been able to access certain memories of mine to know you all that much." Anna retorted sitting straight up, "Now sir humor me and tell me how you know me, please I might add."

"Alright I will tell you Anna Majere born of two conflicting worlds. I know you only cause your mother loved to talk of her beautiful baby girl. Yes my dear I know your mother." He said knowing as Anna opened her mouth to say something what she was asking, "Your mother was a kind woman it always amazed me that she was a daughter of a Druid. For some reason it just seemed wrong that she should be one, but that is only my opinion others will argue that it was befitting of her personality. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes I am sir thank you." Anna replied bowing her head slightly, "Now I know you to be the King of the Silver River. Shea told me to come do you remember him? You've also met his grandson Wil, he had been with Amberle a young elf girl at the time running from Demons that chased them along with Allanon."

"Of course I remember the boy and his grandson such kind men." He said fondly remembering the two, "So he sent you to me. Do you know why?"

"Well of course I don't know I barely know anything at this rate. Everything keeps changing as though the world is changing without me being really here. As though I've been placed some place where I can't grip onto the reality that seems to pass through my fingers." Anna whispered shaking from her emotions, "I just don't know what to do, and everything I do seems to have repercussions that I hadn't even considered in the beginning, events that I could never expect to actually happen."

"Well that's normal for you isn't it my dear after all you've been away in the world for so long?" he asked softly considering his choice of words carefully, "I can't believe that you're still able to think with everything that seems to rotate around you. I believe young lady that the reason you feel so out of place in this world is cause you are so different from everyone. You are born of two worlds."

"Two worlds?" Anna asked confused, "I can't be born of two worlds, it just isn't possible sir."

"You deny what I say?" he asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course I do not." Anna added hastily trying to regain good in his eyes, "I was just wondering about the two worlds thing that is all."

"Anna you were born in the Four Lands that is not to be denied by you was quickly shipped away to Krynn to know your father. Then shipping you back they sent you to another world." He said scratching his nose to show that he was in this world sort of human, "Where you grew up, you are from here but just as much from that other world."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked her voice quivering.

"No I do not lie to you I was after all there when you were born. Why wouldn't I know what I am talking about?" he said his grin turning lopsided he wanted to see if she noted everything he said.

"No sir I wasn't denying your logic I was just stating that-" she stopped in mid sentence looking at him as though she had just realized something terrible about him, "You were there when I was born?"

"Yes I was." He stated smiling at her she obviously was paying attention to him. Apt attention at that, "I have to say it but you look a lot like your dear departed mother."

"Who else was there when I was born?" Anna asked the cogs in her brain beginning to tick as she put one and two together, "If you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Of course not why would I?" he said his smile departing and leaving him with a sort of sadden look on his face, "Now lets see there was your mother of course, your father Raistlin Majere, your grandfather Allanon, Shea Ohmsford, Eventine king of the elves at the time anyways, oh yes and then myself. That's all, I must confess a curiosity of why would you want to know this all?"

"Just a curiosity as you yourself put it." Anna said smiling to lighten the mood, "Now could you tell me why Shea would send me to see you?"

"I believe that Shea wanted me to tell you the one thing your mother told me and expected to tell you when you came." He said regarding her with a stern look that seemed so unbecoming of his once joyous demeanor before, "You know that an evil stocks you, but tell me do you know what shape it takes my dear? I know you've seen your mother's memories of a battle that seemed to be done not by any Demon or human or at any rate race that you are familiar with. You should know then that your mother doesn't know what race it is either. She saw that battle in vision of hers."

"My mother had visions?" Anna asked interested to hear more about her mother, "I didn't know that, no one's told me that. Did she hate them? Did she enjoy them? What did she think of them?"

"Only your mother can answer that I'm afraid. But in confidence I can say that your mother enjoyed them sometimes and wept other times." He said his gaze falling to the ground, "Right now though that isn't the topic of discussion. Think about that memory as horrendous as it is. Think about it call it forth to your mind and look at it, examine it cause when you get closer to the bodies you'll see signs that only you'll be able to understand."

"Why me? If my mother couldn't understand what makes you think I can?" Anna asked exasperated by the mere thought that this burden was on her, "I'm still learning all I can about this world and everything about what customs are here."

"That doesn't matter Anna the bodies in that memory will help you fight the evil." He snapped standing rashly to his feet, "Just remember that and you'll succeed. Your mother would want you to live through this evil. Farewell Anna I don't believe I'll have the pleasure of seeing you again."

He bowed and Anna felt her eyelids beginning to fall. He was putting her to sleep but she didn't want to not yet. She still had so many questions to ask. She couldn't stop the sleep coming to her even if she fought with all her strength. She fell back onto her blanket that substituted for a bed. She began to sleep, her breathing a normal pace.

"You'll fight this just like your mother did." He whispered into the night as he watched her sleep, "Anna Majere born of Krynn and the Four Lands you are not a nuisance as you havecome tobelieve in. Your mother's made it that you are pivotal to this world's survival soon your father and grandfather will see that even if they are blind now."

* * *

"How could you let her go?" Raistlin screamed hitting Maeyul across the cheek sending him sailing into the wall, "You fool do you realize what you've done?"

"She's my friend I did what a friend would do for another." Maeyul muttered he felt so sleepy his wounds that his Master had given him were the only things keeping him from sleeping, "I won't tell you anything…"

"You will tell me cause if I don't find her Allanon will and he'll bring her to me! No matter what Anna will die if not by my hand then by another's!" Raistlin screeched his anger so vast that the spectators that were witness to the boy's beating were amazed that Maeyul was still conscience, "Now tell me!"

"She won't die until she sees fit to." Maeyul replied softly his voice so hoarse and dry.

Raistlin sent a ball of fire straight towards Maeyul were it hit the boy in the middle of his chest. Maeyul was propelled further into the wall where he made an indent in the perfect marble surface. They'd been at this for days now ever since Raistlin and the others had arrived in Aborlon. Immediately after helping Anna escape the elf capital they'd found him and put him under arrest. He cried out in pain for what seemed the millionth time since his Master had arrived to torture him. Maeyul lay still where he awaited for the healing process to come forth and heal his wounds only so his Master could inflict more. It was a dismal existence since he had arrived and he'd learned to live with the pain only letting a scream escape his lips every now and then. His Master was well versed in the biology of humans and had made sure not to inflict a wound that couldn't be healed by this horrendous process. He closed his eyes and brining an image of Anna to his mind he found new strength in that smile he envisioned.

He heard Raistlin's soft footfalls come towards his broken body. He loathed the man more then anything at the moment. If he was able to strangle or even to raise a fist in anger towards him he would, but unfortunately with the laws against his kind forbade him to even glare at his Master. He felt Raistlin's burning touch on his upper arm, a touch that caused him to shudder in horror.

"You know that Anna has challenged me and her grandfather Allanon. Tell me why she did this and I will leave you be." Raistlin whispered his voice hissing like that of a snake. A snake that Maeyul couldn't stand to be near any longer

"Yeah just as you let your own brother be." Maeyul mocked inside grinning with glee that he had the courage to speak to his Master like this.

"I'll end this torment of yours if you tell me. Do you honestly think that Anna would've gone through all this pain for you? Don't fool yourself!" Raistlin laughed at the notion of the girl actually caring.

"I'm not fooling myself at all Master." Maeyul whispered taking all his strength to keeping his voice steady and calm, "She'll not betray me and I won't betray her she's my friend and friendship is stronger then your hold over me. If I have to die for her then I will at least I will have prevailed in keeping you from getting your dirty hands on her."

"I will kill you if you don't tell me I have no fear in doing it." Raistlin snapped his eyes glaring into Maeyul's, "Don't you think once that I wouldn't do it."

"I'm not thinking that way Master." Maeyul said making a mockery of Raistlin he laughed at him, "I am no longer as scared of you as I was. Your daughter has seen to giving me some courage."

"Fine just remember that you've chosen this Maeyul!" Raistlin stated walking from his creation.

Raistlin stood far enough from the others so he wouldn't hear their protests. He began his chanting not caring any longer what happened.

As Maeyul listened to his Master chanting the spell that would send him to his doom he remembered Anna and felt his heart soar. She'd be safe with his death. Everything for her would be just fine. She'd have no more problems from him any longer she'd be relieved of that duty. But he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for goading Raistlin into killing him. He closed his eyes and awaited the final word of magic that would turn his body into nothing more but dust. As it drew closer Maeyul could feel things stir in his heart that he had been so sure was as hard as rock. It was softening with his upcoming death. At least at the end he could feel what he couldn't before.

Just before the final word Maeyul allowed himself to cry for the first time for everything he had missed out on life. His body turned to dust and blowing in the wind it flittered out the window where what little life the dust had left would go throughout the world exploring.

Raistlin turned from the others and straight to his room not wanted to see the scorn that would be on their faces, their hatred and their anger towards him. He didn't care anymore he just wanted to kill Anna and have this whole ordeal over with. He fell asleep carelessly not even bothering to look at any books to think of a way to kill Anna before any fighting between the two of them even occurred. He was just too tired to be bothered at the moment, it seemed that age was catching up with the Archmagus.

* * *

Anna woke up the next day refreshed and replenished with new food supplies. The King of the Silver River had provided for her whilst she slept. He was a kind man and Anna liked him. She didn't really want to leave him but she knew that she had to; it wasn't her choice at the moment. She had to get to the Valley of Shale before her father and grandfather.

Grabbing her gear she loaded it on her back and bidding the King farewell she left his land and went towards her destination. Night after night she spent outside not liking the villages she passed through, she preferred to be outside then in. She was still trying to understand why she was so connected to the outside; she guessed that she felt that she was an outsider so she must prefer the solitude that the night provided. But she would admit in the late night that she missed having someone to talk to, anyone at the moment.

One night her loneliness was so great that she had taken the crystal out. As she stared at it she wondered if she should activate it and talk to her father or her grandfather. But she had no idea how to get it to contact one or the other. She was still learning what it could do; it wasn't used for much except for contacting her father or grandfather. So she didn't really use it that often due to it contacted two people she hated in this whole world. As she struggled with her inner struggles she put her hand over her eyes trying to think clearly. She could always just contact her father and call this whole thing off, tell him how sorry she was and that she'd do whatever he wanted.

"Am I crazy, I can't do that I'd be lying to myself!" she snapped shaking her head she laid down on her makeshift bed watching the crystal.

She fell asleep and the fire that had died down was really the only source of light that was in her small camp. She turned and fidgeted in her sleep troubled by something inside her as though there was a war going on in her mind. Finally she turned and was blinded by a white light that was changing rapidly colors. Adjusting to the light she saw that it was the crystal and it was spinning at the same time. Why was it doing that? She'd never seen it do that before. It was weird and kind of creepy when she thought about it. As the crystal gained in speed it began lighting more and more till finally it showed an image of Maeyul all crumpled up next to a wall. He was bleeding from numerous wounds. Who would do this to him? No one she knew off would harm the young man, so then who was her major question. As she continued to watch she saw him moving his lips but no sound issued from them he seemed as though he was mocking whomever it was who was torturing him.

She was beginning to find tears creeping in her eyes till she finally saw who it was. It was her own dear father, Raistlin Majere. He was here officially on the Four Lands now. Her tears were too much for her to hold back as she watched Maeyul turn into dust and watch those ashes fly away. He had died to help her.

"Did you enjoy the spectacle my daughter?" a mocking voice came forth from the crystal hissing and enjoying the pleasure of inflicting emotional pain on his daughter, "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of making you cry like this. Over someone you barely knew. He's done darker deeds then just deceiving you my dear."

"Shut up!" Anna yelled her hand clenched ready to strike at him.

"Oh my is that any way to address your father?" Raistlin asked still being as sarcastic as ever, "After all I did you a favor, now he can't tell me your plans at all. You two were being such good friends and all."

"I said shut up!" she hissed shaking all over.

"Tell me Anna my dear daughter how does it feel to know that cause of you your only friend died?" Raistlin asked pressing her buttons to its threshold, "To know that your only friend in the whole world wouldn't tell me a thing not even when he was so close to death he could taste it. Even when he knew that I was about to destroy him he laughed at me anyways. How does it feel?"

"I told you to be quiet!" she shouted her fist hitting the ground blood trickled from her hand as she lifted it up. Wincing she subdued her anger, "How dare you show me this you bastard! I'll kill you for sure now, I can't believe you would do this to your own servant when all he did-"

"Was let you go!" Raistlin hissed anger now in his voice, "I'll get you, after all we have a battle to finish and I'm so looking forward to being allowed to kill you in a fair battle."

"You should know that I've been researching the origins of this evil that is to come," she replied calmly her voice steady and straightforward, "I believe I now know what it is and how I came to be here you bastard!"

"You know the evil?" Raistlin asked his voice sounding eager and anxious, "Then tell me my daughter."

"Not if you were the last man on the earth." Anna swore glaring at the crystal, "Good night father bid the others hello for me I'm tired and I wish to return to my sleep."

She whispered an incantation that Maeyul had taught her to turn the crystal off. Her tears crept back into her eyes as she thought about her one and only friend. He was gone and it was cause of her. She was a horrible friend and there was nothing that could be done for it. Sighing she let her tears fall with no hindrance. As she cried the night away she thought of all the good times her and he had shared. All those times he had made fun of her, of the first time she'd met him, and of course of the days when he took to protecting her like his own baby sister.

Looking up at the moon she whispered a eulogy to it to any god that might be listening to her at that moment, "Maeyul you were my only friend and I'm so sorry that by helping me you lost your life, but I swear to you my friend that I'll avenge you. If I have to kill my own father to have that vengeance I'll do it with no regret. Rest in peace for you have earned it my companion."

Laying her head down she cried herself to sleep as she clutched the crystal to her chest to heart broken to let it go. She would avenge him it was her duty, no matter what her father and grandfather had gone one step to far in killing Maeyul.

* * *

**Authors Note:** All right I finished another chapter no less on Christmas Day, literally its like 8 pm and here I am at the computer while my family and others make a mess of our house. Yeah cleaning tomorrow. **Gloom**…oh well what to do but live with it. No I just felt like I'd give everyone who reads this story a Christmas present by actually posting another story. I have to say though I'm quite pleased with how this story is turning out. I know I'm making Anna to be a hard tough girl, don't worry she'll turn into a virgin maiden soon I think. Not exactly sure what I'll do with her. But with Maeyul I just thought it be interesting to kill him off. I know I'm weird but that's normal in my case.

So everyone enjoy this chapter and remember that I don't own anything of Dragonlance or of the Shannara line of books but I do own Elysee, Anna, and Maeyul.

Happy Christmas to everyone and enjoy the holidays (those who have it anyways) I have to start doing homework now. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Someone save me from the dreaded homework it's going to eat me alive. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	10. The Valley Along with an Evil

Waking up sluggishly still a little uneasy about everything she was doing. She sat up only to be greeted by a new wave of tears that came over her in her memory of her friend Maeyul. She was still mourning her friend Maeyul's death. She missed him, even if they weren't the greatest friends ever; they were friends in the end. It had been four days since that disastrous conversation with her father. The only good thing that had come from talking and learning of Maeyul's death was that she was full of new determination to keep going, to go on and fight her father and grandfather. Though she still questioned whether she could accomplish the task she felt nonetheless qualified to do it now if nothing but to avenge Maeyul, even if that meant her immediate death. Sighing she packed her small belongings together and continued on her journey.

She encountered no one in the final steps of her journey towards the Valley of Shale, which suited her for she wished to see no one. The Valley of Shale was drawing closer, and she was drawing closer to her destiny odd that such a place of death would be the location to determine her destiny. In some ways it made complete sense but in other ways it only served to confuse Anna. For days and days she trained herself vigorously shaping her body into a tool. A tool where she could use it to protect herself in her battle with her family. She had once wished never to fight another but she knew now as she traveled this land that she needed desperately to know how to fight. It was crucial to surviving in this world, which was pretty much, the exact in the other world she'd grown up in. Every day though she was afraid, as she woke up she always imagined seeing her father with that damn silly ass grin of his taunting her and mocking her with his laughter. But she swore every morning that he would never catch her unawares, unless he was a coward enough to send his lackey's again after her she could easily fight his lackey's off again. As she thought about that she wished for someone to kick her and lecture her on her thoughts, she hated how she thought about her own father but she couldn't deny her feelings. He was a monster plain and simple.

One day looking up into the vast ocean of blue she saw that the blue skies were clear, almost clear enough to watch over her as she continued on her journey. It lightened her mood making her a little calm but not enough to stop thinking; for once in her life she wished she could stop thinking all together. Thinking only proved to be disastrous to her and those around her, but she might as well wish for world peace. Finally about almost a week later she arrived at the Valley of Shale. She continued up the mountainside feeling as though the rocks around her were watching her. Their haunting presence of all their knowledge, knowing what's happened here so many times was intimidating but she continued on determined to go on. Even though she still had about a day's time to wait for her father and grandfather she still went on. Maybe they had arrived earlier just as she had hoping to get the jump on her.

As she stood at the top of the rise that led down into the Valley of Shale she was startled to see that everything was smooth and deep black, black as the night. She continued down and saw that there was a pool a little ways away from an entrance that led to the Valley of Kings where Shea and the others had met with disaster. Anna thought about how her mother had been through those halls, how her own mother had even been to the edge of death's grasp as she looked into the Hadeshorn.

Unbeknownst to Anna she was walking towards the Hadeshorn's deadly surface. She felt herself being drawn to the water's still surface as her feet carried her towards its deadly waters. Something inside of Anna was screaming for her to run away, to get away from this evil place. The voice was yelling so loudly that Anna felt that she should ignore it but somehow it did speak some truth. But if it were talking the truth why would it yell so loudly at her? Anna had to see what was there, just as her mother had seen. Anna knew that looking into its deadly depths would change her forever, but she was already changed enough what more could happen from looking. That's when Anna began to think about the Greek gods and Pandora's box, no harm came from looking Anna thought rolling her eyes. Shaking her head she knew this was different, so why was she comparing herself to Pandora? Even though Anna could just look at her mother's memories of the time when Elysee had first gazed into its depths. It wouldn't be the same as though she was really seeing it she had to know to give her some strength; she was just as strong as her mother hopefully that is.

Continuing on she felt the small hairs on her arms prick up, as she was only a few feet away now. Swallowing she tried to shut out the feeling that the haunting presences around her were studying her determining her fate. Not to mention but she actually felt as though actual murderers and demons were around her spurring her on with their taunts. She shivered uncontrollably as she continued on resolute to get there despite her fears. Some involuntarily muscles of her eyes caused her to close them as she stopped before taking that fatal step into the black waters depths.

Taking a calming breath she forced her eyes to open looking down she saw her own reflection staring back at her. But her image was surrounded by a green aura. She wondered what that meant? As she continued to watch she saw that there were people behind her. Concentrating hard she saw that those people weren't people, they were something entirely different. Something that she had never thought she'd have to ever see in this lifetime. How could they be here? They were just myth and fiction. Nothing but myth that's all they were. Shaking her head she saw one of the things come closer its blood red eyes locked onto her. Swallowing she felt her heart beat increasing rapidly. What was she going to do? Her heart would burst before this monster even made it to the surface that's how scared she was. As it drew closer though she saw that its face was sadden.

It wasn't evil at all. This creature wasn't evil; this wasn't the evil she was supposed to fight. Then what was the evil? She began contemplating the bodies: they all had the evidence that these things that she saw in the water were the reason they were dead. But as she watched this one creature come closer she was resolute in her reasoning that they must've been forced to kill those people she saw in her mother's vision. After all as her own blue and gold eyes locked with the blood red eyes of the creature she felt that they were gentle, she couldn't explain it she just sensed it. As it drew closer it motioned for her to lean down.

Kneeling onto the ground she bent closer to the water. The water bubbled as it's mouth opened and speaking clearly and articulated what her worse fears were. Backing away she saw the creature nod its head as it drew back towards the rest of his kind. Crying she watched as it left her with the dread knowledge of what she had played into. Her head bowed she watched as the vision she'd been shown faded away. The water bubbled but Anna was too weak from her emotional shock to look up to see that her own mother's spirit had been called forth from the depths of the Hadeshorn. Which really made no sense due to the fact that Anna was the only living being in all of the Hadeshorn.

"_My daughter what grieves you?_" Elysee's soft kind voice stated sounding so distant as Anna felt herself being wrapped around in darkness, "_What could trouble you so my dear daughter? Come tell your mother what is wrong._"

Anna looked up her face tear streaked but her eyes so alive with an inner flame of anger ignited by the injustice done, "Quit the act right now I'll not be fooled any longer!"

Her mother's eyes widened and her mouth opening in aghast tired to find the words to counter her daughter finally she was able to utter, "_My sweet how can you utter such horrible words to your own mother? I've been nothing but kind and considerate to you, why would you do this to me now? Do you not trust me as you should?_"

"Why would I trust you? Or even the other two who have imbued themselves into the souls of the rocks behind me. Now tell me does that really give me any option for trust between you and me." Anna stated standing uneasily to her feet, "Now quit the charade before you really anger me, I have no patience for this any longer. So many secrets, and so hard to accept."

"_But my daughter I do not know what you are spe-_" Elysee whispered her hands cupping to her breast.

"Stop it!" Anna shouted she took her bow and withdrawing two arrows she pointed them at the rock and sending part of her soul in them. She fired them onto the two men she knew to be hiding in the soul's of the rocks, "I know the truth all of you! Now stop this or I swear I'll do worse then you all think of me."

The arrows struck true hitting two men square in the arms. They fell down onto the ground yelping in their surprise. They stood up and removing the arrows from where they had struck and just simply threw them down. As they walked towards Anna she watched them intently. These men were gods and not just any gods they were the three gods of Krynn come here to do a horrendous act. One that her mother and father and even her grandfather had helped them plan out, everyone she knew had helped these three. She could sense her mother's presence changing into something more grotesque and evil then she wished. She knew whom these three people were and she was angry beyond belief that they would do this. Though she knew little of her father's people and their religions she knew for certain that these three weren't just crucial to the land of Krynn most of the times that war broke out on the land was cause of them.

"You three disgust me!" Anna swore clenching her bow with such fury that her knuckles were turning white, "You are gods why would you want to create such pain. Even you Takhisis I don't believe you are that evil enough to try and destroy the land of the Four Lands, and you Paladine and Glien how low can you sink?"

"I'm surprised that you were able to drag one out of their endless walk to come and tell you what was going on." Glien replied his face impassive as he drew closer to Anna, "They are supposed to stay that way till a proper ritual can be performed."

"Yes one befitting their nature Anna." Takhisis whispered coming to stand beside her brothers.

"Anna you know of what we speak of and I'm sure even you know why we do this." Paladine whispered his face the only one not glad by this transition, "Your mother understood completely when she sent you away. Even if she did love you she knew what would happen when the time came, her people had gotten to out of hand they have to be…"

"Be what?" Anna asked a little startled that he couldn't finish the sentence. This is what he wants Anna thought but he seems so reluctant to accomplish it.

"Be…be…." He couldn't say it he just wasn't able to.

"What's wrong with you brother?" Glien asked looking perplexed at his brother, "Tell her what must happen."

"Be…be…be…." He still hadn't the guts to say it out loud as though he was committing a mortal sin.

"They have to be destroyed every living creature that breaths on the Four Lands must die now and forever!" Takhisis snapped glaring at her brother, "Brother you know that we must do this quit being such a coward! They deserve to die after all."

"I don't believe that." Anna whispered quietly.

"Of course silly Anna Majere you want so to believe just as your mother had." Takhisis said laughing at her, "You silly mortal."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked her face not giving anything away as she looked intently at the dark queen, "My mother never believed in what I am so soundly believing. If she was alive she would be holding me down and gagging me as you continued on purging the Four Lands. She would agree with you just as my father would. Just as everyone in my family would, no one would save me as you continued on with your plan."

All three gods were silent a look of shock and surprise etched delicately on each of there faces. Anna couldn't help but grin as she watched them. They hadn't known at all that her mother deep down in her heart wanted the Four Lands dead. Her mother had created false memories for Anna to find, to make Anna believe that Elysee had cared anything for her. The only thing under her mother's kind and caring face was that she was so sick of being a Druid. Her mother was tired of having to constantly save the Four Lands from some new dark peril. Her mother towards the end of her life just hadn't cared at all. That's one of the many things the creature had told her as Anna's heart broke when she realized with all too clarity that was why her mother had wanted to make sure she would live. She had wanted to send her away to ensure that Anna would come back to be here for the end.

"Stop looking so surprised!" Anna snapped waving her hand in a hope to lighten the mood, "Is it really all that shocking that my mother didn't care for this land as you all reverently believed?"

"Then why are you so different from your parents?" Glien asked the first to recover from Anna's words, "They seem so content to let this land perish but you want it to survive. What is it that you have seen that we have not?"

"I have seen this land cause I've traveled it, none of you can understand its simple ways till you look closer. Such treasures are on this land. Besides my uncle told me some interesting words of wisdom when I had recovered from a fever back in Solace, he had told me that though I share a lot of characteristics with my father we are nothing alike. My mother I may look a little like her but that means more that we are not alike." Anna said her voice full of sorrow as she whispered her words. After all most children wish to be like their parents and here she was swearing that she wasn't anything like either of her parents, "I'll not allow such blood shed to occur. I'm not really a Druid but I can still fight to protect this world, after all it is my homeland I'll not let you destroy it not without a fight."

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" Takhisis laughed her laughter more like nails on a chalkboard then anything else, "Your part of the ritual Anna Majere!"

"What?" Anna exclaimed her face paled even more so then normal, "No I can't be your wrong."

"No Anna we are not wrong you're the sacrifice to the ritual we will be performing." Paladine whispered his eyes downcast as though he was ashamed to bring his eyes to meet hers.

"No!" Anna yelled shaking her head, "I won't lie down and die for you!"

* * *

As they drew closer to the Valley of Shale Caramon kept contemplating what his brother had told him. Should he even believe what Raistlin says? After all it wouldn't make it the first time that he's lied to get his way. He couldn't help but keep thinking which drove Tika to the thoughts that he might be sick at heart with the aspect of what they had to do to accomplish their task.

Though Caramon kept thinking it over Tika was already thinking of ways to prevent her little niece's death. Tika loved Anna so much she wasn't ready to see her die just yet. Anna was so sweet even if now she had turned a little like a fighter that just meant that she was growing up in this world just as any young girl would. But Tika had hoped that the boy Maeyul would stay with Anna till the end to protect her, so that Anna wouldn't have to become a fighter. Whenever she thought about Maeyul her thoughts went to the words he had said "She's my friend I did what a friend would do for another." He had sounded so absolute as he said it. If it was true then Anna had lost her only friend in this entire world.

"Tika are you alright?" Caramon asked his arm wrapped around her, as they sat around the fire not a day's ride from the Valley, "You have tears in your eyes. Are you thinking about Anna again?"

"Oh Caramon if that boy was right then our little niece as lost the only friend she's ever had!" Tika wailed putting her head in her hands, "I mean she's…I can't go through with it Caramon! I won't help any of you kill her!"

"Tika we have to kill her or the world's going to be plunged into darkness for eternity." Caramon whispered trying to reason with his hysterical wife, "I know it's hard but we have to do it, come on think of our own children's future."

"But Caramon its just not fair why her?" Tika wailed plunging herself into her husbands arms, "She's so young she's barely even lived her life."

"Actually I've been thinking about that Caramon also." Tanis said handing Tika a cup of tea, "Caramon think about it, isn't our world always plunged into darkness. We always have some new evil threat to fight so why should this one be so concentrated on when we have other evil problems everywhere. I've actually been thinking that Raistlin's keeping something from us Caramon especially about Anna's mother. There's just something wrong with this whole picture."

"If you think I'm hiding something Tanis then why don't you just ask me?" Raistlin muttered standing behind Tanis, "Come now what does the old half elf has to ask to quiet his silent fears?"

"Alright Raistlin will you tell me the truth?" Tanis asked standing to face him, "After all you do have a nasty habit of lying to us."

"I will tell you what I am capable of and Allanon will tell you what he can." Raistlin gestured to the old Druid staring into the fire. He had only joined up with their party a couple of days ago and yet he was so silent and never it seemed sleep. He spent countless hours gazing into the fire, "Now let us sit Tanis."

After they were all sitting down Tanis finally sighed and scratching his beard asked, "I want to know if you guys had planned on sending Anna away and then bringing her back. She just doesn't seem like the kind who knows how to use the magic that's in her, she was also as you said in a world with no magic so how did she come back."

"There is a type of creature that lives in the bottom of the Hadeshorn they've been there walking in circles for hundreds of years. Doomed to stay that way for all of eternity." Allanon's somber voice uttered, "No one has seen them but in the Druid's keep there are pictures of them and they are what in Anna's world would call vampires. These creatures in Anna's other world live among the humans there. Though they are believed to be just mere myth they are considerably dangerous."

"What does that mean?" Tika asked going into Caramon's strong embrace more seeking protection from her husband, "What you call them doesn't help us to picture them in our own minds eye."

"I apologize I'm still so used to discussing this matter with Raistlin and my daughter. Its been a while since I've had to describe them." Allanon whispered rubbing his eyes hoping to rid them of his weariness, "They have elongated canine teeth to help them to drink the blood from their enemies. By using these sharp teeth they puncture the skin of their opponents throats and drink their blood. Now usually they have pointed ears a little like an elf but yet at the same time unlike. Their kind can use dark magic, much the same as the Demons beyond the Forbidding can. Now you can see how Anna might've been able to come back to this world, though she herself has no idea how she got back to this world and I tell you in full confidence that none of us could bring her back to this world. It had to be someone in her world. With all this power though they would need a weakness, it's true they have a deadly weakness to sunlight. It kills them instantly."

"By tomorrow they shall be coming out from the pool their hatred so intense it could burn off your skin." Raistlin hissed.

"Why tomorrow?" Caramon asked his face solemn as he kept his voice steady, "I mean to say what's so important that they should come tomorrow?"

"It's the anniversary of the day the Forbidding was utterly destroyed. Tomorrow it'll be exactly one year since the Demons came to destroy everything on the Four Lands, when Amberle took up being the Ellcry." Allanon whispered his voice respectful about the day, "The day that Elysee died for the elf's."

"They sound like any other evil slaughtering for nothing but themselves." Tanis said still not convinces by this evil enough to kill a little girl.

"Then you do not understand that one among these vampires is one that is so strong but yet so innocent that he could destroy the Four Lands with one word almost like Soth in killing with one word." Raistlin whispered viscously, "But if Anna is sacrificed then they will all go back into their endless walk content with themselves."

"So Anna really does have to die the poor girl." Caramon whispered laying a hand on his friend's shoulders, "Tanis I don't want to see my niece die but look at what they say, if she dies then the world will be saved that's probably what she wants."

"Answer this for me Raistlin." Tanis stated his eyes closed as he thought about his question, "Why does it have to be Anna? There are plenty of other women in this world that you could sacrifice, why her?"

"Anna is born of two worlds Tanis." Raistlin stated calmly, "She has the magic of a mage in her and once awakened the magic of a Druid also. She isn't someone to be trifled with, she is strong whether she knows it or not we are not certain about that yet. But we do know that she is the one."

Tanis stayed quiet all eyes were on him. They wanted him to approve this but how could he? Anna was so innocent even if she had killed draconians and mewlerts. Closing his eyes he envisioned that sweet smile she had so quickly to come even in the face of danger. She was a little like her half aunt Kit Tanis thought smiling. Taking a breath he opened his eyes disgusted to see everyone watching him. Why do they always need his approval of everything? He was just tired of everything he wanted to get back to his home with his pregnant wife, but instead he was off trudging in a foreign land.

"Time to get some sleep we'll be arriving at the Valley tomorrow." Tanis muttered wrapping himself in his blanket.

He could hear the others going to their beds all except Allanon. He stayed where he was watching the flames. When Tanis thought it safe enough that everyone was asleep he got up and went and sat by Allanon. He had moved away to sit on a rock watching the stars. Tanis walked over to him and quietly he stood beside the rock on which Allanon sat upon.

Tanis stood beside him for a while till finally Allanon whispered, "Shouldn't you sleep?"

"Not sleepy, what about you?" Tanis said bluntly.

"I don't sleep as I'm sure you and the others have guessed. What can I do for you? I can tell by your eyes that you have more questions." Allanon said looking at Tanis, "More then the others, you are curious which I must say surprises me after all you are an elf."

"What does my race have to do with wanting to help a young girl?" Tanis asked looking suspiciously at the Druid.

"I suppose nothing. What questions do you have for me Tanis?" Allanon asked shrugging his shoulders in response.

"You don't want her dead anymore then I do Allanon. So why are you helping Raistlin do this?" Tanis asked his eyes locking with the Druids dark gaze, "Something isn't right by this. I can tell by your eyes that you love her where her father does not. Why would you need to kill a young girl?"

"You are right in your suspicions there is more but I am restricted to tell you. Tanis you are right though I don't want to see her die I don't believe as my daughter or my son-in-law believe." Allanon whispered with drawing into his hood, "Tanis if you really want to know the truth of it all then go now. Take one of the horses and ride to the Valley of Shale Anna is there already. Go to her help her where I can't."

Tanis nodded his head unable to bring words to his mouth to say anything else to the Druid. He went back to their small camp and collecting a few things he ushered his horse to follow him as they navigated towards the Druid. Tanis was a little startled that Allanon had admitted to not wanting to kill his granddaughter, he had expected the Druid to get angry with him but he hadn't done anything but be kind to him. As he climbed onto his horse he took one last glance at the silent figure of the Druid. Tanis was beginning to respect the man even if he was in league with Raistlin, they could've been friends in another time Tanis thought.

"Go she needs someone who's not family to be with her right now." Allanon whispered his eyes soft with sorrow, "Go to her and tell her that I still love her even if I had been so cruel to her. Tell her that night I first met her was the sweetest day ever for me. Tell her I'll treasure that day for the rest of my life."

"I'll tell her Allanon." Tanis said he galloped away on the horse strong-minded to get to Anna before any of the others.

He rode all night long stopped once to work his stiff joints and eat a little food. As he drew closer he saw the mountains that were part of the Valley. He rode closer and found that at the base he would have to go by feet from then on. His horse couldn't continue on so taking off all the equipment on the horse he bid the creature to run.

He walked up and was a little afraid to feel that he was feeling the same way he had the day they had beat the dark queen at Nerka. That couldn't be right he thought it must be his imagination or the thought that such evil could be coming this day as the sun began cresting the horizon that he thought of that day in Nerka.

Continuing on he found soon that he was standing a top the rise that looked down into the Valley of Shale. What he saw not only would stay with him for all of eternity it would haunt his nightmares in the future. He saw weird looking creatures coming out of the solid black pool of water. They were just as Allanon had described them these things were the vampires. This was different as Tanis looked into the eyes of one of the creatures he saw not hatred as Raistlin had said but a deep sorrow and weariness. They weren't evil at all; they weren't the evil that Anna had to fight at all or even be sacrificed to. Looking over trying to find Anna he saw that she was on the opposite side of the Valley far from the Hadeshorn she was bleeding and looked beyond the point of exhaustion. She was on her feet only cause she believed that what she was fighting for was important even if it wasn't for others. At that moment as she stood resolute in her purpose she reminded him of his own wife when she had been stubborn facing the Takhisis at Nerka. Tanis searched the Valley for her attackers and found them to be the three gods of his land Takhisis, Glien, and Paladine. They were trying to kill her but Anna was too strong to die. Just as Maeyul had said she wouldn't die till she saw fit too. Looking at her face he saw that she wasn't about to make this Valley her grave, she was ready to fight on even if her wounds were bleeding her life away.

Tanis were he stood found the truth in everything that was going on. They didn't need to kill Anna they had to protect Anna not kill her. He saw Takhisis calling forth a powerful magic spell. He recognized the spell immediately he knew Anna wouldn't know what it could till it hit her. He had seen it do horrendous damage on a person; Anna would die in her condition if that spell hit her. He couldn't let her die they had to protect her.

* * *

Anna struggled to keep on her feet trying her hardest to remember why she was still fighting. Her mind was so sluggish and tired she was sure that she would die before anything else happened to her. She was useless to stop three gods, what was she thinking? She heard Takhisis chanting knowing that this spell would mean her doom. She had no more strength to fend off her attackers she was uselessly going to fail. Falling to her knees she bent her head closing her eyes. She didn't want to see the power that would destroy her as it came towards her. Just let her die in peace with all her pain.

As the chanting increased she tried to remember how she felt when her grandfather had talked to her with his kind words that first night in Aborlon. When she had thought how kind and sweet her mother was, how her father had understood her pain with bullies and being so weak and sickly that first night in Solace. Why couldn't they have just loved her like a real family? She began to wonder about her uncle and aunt, did they know what was going on? Did they know that as they arrived this day thinking of just seeing her fight her father and grandfather that they would actually see their niece laid out dead? That they would see the gods take control of the creatures from the Hadeshorn and order them to destroy all of the Four Lands?

Tears fell from her closed eyes she tried her hardest not to think of her pain or of the Four Lands pain. Somehow she could hear it crying out in pain. It hurt her to hear that voice. That's when she realized that through this self-sacrifice she had become a Druid. In the end she had done her duty in trying to protect this land. Now only if her grandfather could learn to do his duty that his father had left him.

She could hear the magic coming towards her and all she could do was open her eyes and see a bright ball of light gaining speed as it came closer and closer to her. She felt herself shaking and she knew that she was afraid and she couldn't help but say sorry to everyone she had meant on this wondrous land. She was sorry that she had failed them; in the end she was just a little girl from a different world.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to them hoping that they would hear her apology.

As she closed her eyes thinking it the last time she'd ever have to do that she felt someone grab her around her waist. Opening her eyes she saw the spell hit the mountain's wall instead of her. Rolling over she struggled to entangle herself from whoever had run to save her. She saw that it was Tanis he had come to save her.

Smiling she hugged him whispering, "You figured it out Tanis! I can't believe it!"

"Better believe it when I saw you standing there ready to take that spell I knew I had to come and save you." Tanis said smiling at her, "Now come on we have to get up and get out of here."

"How? I can't run away from this Tanis you don't understand this is all cause of me I have to stop them." Anna protested she stood up and began walking towards the gods, "I have to fight them till the end even if I die."

"God damn it! Anna that's the thing if you die this world's going to be plunged into darkness, but something about you will keep this world alive. You can' t die!" Tanis swore grabbing hold of her wrist, "Now come on we can fight another day when you're stronger and not bleeding from every part of your body!"

"Where are we going to run to? If you haven't noticed the only entrance is where they are blocking it!" Anna hissed frustrated with him.

"The Valley of Kings." Tanis whispered regretting saying it as he saw her eyes widen in fear as they both glanced at the entrance to that place.

* * *

"Why does he always have to be the hero?" Takhisis hissed her fists clenching in anger as she watched Tanis help Anna, "Go on brother go and kill him."

"What?" Paladine exclaimed, "We are only to kill Anna no one else!"

"Tanis is unfortunately helping Anna he must be killed now brother." Glien whispered his face so emotionless his voice sounding so cold melded together, "Go on."

Paladine began to walk towards them and he was heart broken to see Tanis smile as he saw him coming. He must figure that I'm going to help him he thought glumly. He couldn't do anything he had to help them destroy the Four Lands. His mind was in so much turmoil that he couldn't help but find that he was actually thinking of just running from it all. Him a god of good running from a battle, what was he supposed to do? Being a god didn't help him figure out what he should do but it should he thought. As came getting closer and closer to them he realized that he couldn't kill Tanis any more then he could kill Anna. He didn't believe in what his sister and brother believed, just as Anna didn't believe in what her parents believed in.

He smiled as he came closer he stood not a foot away from them. Anna was hiding behind Tanis afraid of him, she should be after what I let happen he thought. Not any more I won't let this happen! I won't let this world be destroyed even if I don't approve of it he swore.

"Anna I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I won't do it, I won't let them kill you any more then letting them kill Tanis. I think I can see how you feel when you think about your own family and what they want."

"See I told you Anna he's a god of good he wouldn't kill you." Tanis said smiling.

"No Tanis in the beginning I was with my brother and sister I had wanted to kill her just as they do. Now though she's begun to make me question myself interesting young lady I must say making a god question himself." Paladine replied his head hanging a little low in shame, "Your going to go through the Valley of Kings aren't you?" they both nodded, "Then I'm coming with you, on the count of three."

"One." Tanis whispered.

"Two." Paladine muttered.

"Three." Anna said smiling as Tanis hoisted her over his shoulder and the three ran for the entrance.

Dodging fireballs and lightening bolts they slid into through the entrance. Anna hit her head and lost consciences she needed the sleep anyways. They recovered quickly from their graceful entrance. Tanis still had hold of her so he followed Paladine ahead of them. Running to keep up with the god.

"Tanis close your eyes and concentrate on me!" Paladine yelled still running, "Just remember to do that as we walk through these dangerous halls!"

The three of them made it through each obstacle Anna silently asleep and as they entered the hall of kings they sat down for some rest before going on. They all rested till Anna awoke rubbing her head as Tanis had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Tanis and Paladine were asleep they needed and deserved the rest. They had fought to protect her and all she'd done was to cause problems. Though in spite of herself she smiled to think of how angry everyone would be when he or she learned that she'd escape death's grip yet again. Then in the silent recesses of her mind she began to think of her mother and it brought tears to her eyes. Her mother hated her just as her father and grandfather did. She was all alone on this loneliest day; this day really belonged to her she thought glumly smiling bitterly.

She brought out the crystal that connected her to her father and throwing it away from her she put her head in her hands and cried. She had thought once on this journey of joining her mother in death but now she resented it and wouldn't stand for it at all. She hated them, all of her family she hated them and she wouldn't stand to be near them any longer. Lifting her head she saw that the crystal was glowing and spinning. Her father wanted to talk to her. She shook Tanis and Paladine awake.

"He'll be talking soon you should hear what he has to say." Anna whispered.

Sure enough Raistlin's voice traveled thorough the crystal, "Anna!"

"Yes father I am alive still with the help of Tanis and Paladine who I am entirely grateful to." Anna replied smiling as she could clearly hear his anger, "What can I do for you? You can no longer trick me father I know the entire truth, and I assure you I will fight to the end just as Takhisis and Glien saw when they sent spell after spell to destroy me."

"You have to die so get out of that filthy hall and get out here right this moment!" Raistlin yelled, "Or I'm coming in to get you Allanon will lead me."

"Really grandfather I wonder would you? Would you lead my father to me only so he can kill me to destroy this world that you swore as a Druid to protect?" Anna asked softly speaking to Allanon.

"You don't understand at all Anna. How could you?" Allanon's voice came from the crystal sounding so bereft with grief, "Your not a Druid you don't hear anything of what I hear Anna."

"I can hear the pain of the land Allanon, that means I'm a Druid just like you." Anna replied calmly but yet hurt at the same time, "It hurts my heart greatly to know that you would want to destroy this land. This beautiful land, I swear to you grandfather I'll keep fighting you and the others till the day comes when our battle will come. When you will see this land for what it is the way you should see it as a Druid."

"You've become a Druid." Allanon said his voice sounding on the border lines of pride for his granddaughter, "What do you think of it Anna?"

"To tell you the truth I love it grandfather I'd have it no other way." Anna whispered her voice cracking from her emotions.

"Anna of everyone you should understand why I have no choice." Allanon's voice muttered so heart broken and sad that it hurt Anna to hear it.

"I don't understand grandfather and I truly mean that I don't understand why you want to destroy this world." Anna whispered tears brimming her eyes.

"Please Anna do not make me go through there bringing them with me. Just come out please!" Allanon begged his voice so pleading with her.

"I can't do that grandfather I'm sorry." Anna replied back tears falling once again from her eyes, "You should know though that as I'm speaking to you I am crying as well for you grandfather."

"Enough with this sentimental drivel just come out of there!" Raistlin hissed.

"I will never come to you father! Come on do you honestly believe that with you demanding me that I'd come out? Please you can't be that stupid I thought at least you'd have some brain cells." Anna swore her hand clenched into a fist it began to become wrapped with the blue flames of a Druid, "So don't count on it father!"

She threw the fire at the crystal ending their conversation. She walked over and picking it up she found that she had burned it black. Maybe some of the fire went to the other side where it could hopefully cause her father harm. She closed her eyes clutching the crystal in her hand she thought about what her grandfather had said. He sounded as though he too was unconvinced just as Paladine had been when she talked to him in the beginning.

"Where to now?" Tanis asked, "We have to leave here but where to?"

"To the same place where Allanon had planned on taking Shea in the beginning of their journey." Anna whispered placing the crystal back in her pocket, "Come on lets go towards Paranor the Druids keep."

"Will Paranor allow you in though?" Paladine asked softly.

"Yes Paranor will Paladine it will for now I am just as my grandfather," Anna said so tired of everything, "a Druid."

* * *

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Hello everyone hope you all had happy Christmas's unlike me. Stupid holiday! Well anyways here's another still chapter of my story hope you all enjoyed it. R&R if you wish I don't mind hearing your thoughts.

I don't own anything of Dragonlance or of Terry Brooks Shannara series. I do however own Elysee and Anna so no stealing.

Enjoy the story and have a merry new year!


	11. Old Friend and a Trip Down Memory Lane

Tossing and turning in her sleep Tika tried not imagining Anna being ripped apart by the creatures that now watched over her as she slept. She kept envisioning her niece being torn to pieces blood spattering everywhere. She couldn't take it any longer she had to help her niece but she knew no way to fight these new monsters that now attacked her. A voice inside her head whispered to her, calling out to her actually. Telling her to awaken and open her eyes. She realized then that this dream was no ordinary dream. The dreams seductive call was so strong and it was so hard to get to the surface to which that voice was calling to her. Struggling she was finally able to open her eyes and wasn't at all shocked to see Allanon bent over her. His face impassive as it always was. Her dream had meant to keep her a prisoner in that torture forever. Allanon had sensed her pain and awakened her immediately while her husband slept untroubled at all.

She sat up and shaking her sleep away she watched Allanon walk towards the Hadeshorn and she saw him simply sit down three feet from its waters. She followed him of course; she was interested in what he was doing. She sat down beside him and bringing her knees to her chin rested on them.

For a while neither of them spoke just simply sat they're watching the water that seemed to pulse with a green aura. Tika sat stock still to afraid to move lest she anger Allanon with her clumsy moving. Allanon was always so graceful even for a human, he let loose an aura that seemed to refine him as a noble. He was always so calm and collected. He knew what he had to do he had no problems with it. She secretly wished that she could be so sure of her own path she was so confused. She wished he would talk to her; she wanted to know more about him and his family seeing how they were related not through blood of course.

Allanon finally whispered, "You shouldn't worry about Anna so much."

Tika was taken aback by what he said. Why shouldn't she worry about her little niece? Anna was so alone she needed someone to worry about her. Tika knew as she called Anna her 'little niece' that she was no longer that any longer. Anna was a woman; she had grown since their last meeting. How long had that been now? It was gaining on two months now. Anna had grown into what Tika was so afraid she would grow into, she had grown into a woman who was lost and scared. Anna would probably only admit that in the depths of night but Tika knew it as she had listened to Anna ask such questions of Allanon through the crystal just two days earlier. They had shocked her so much to hear her niece talk like that, as though Anna had been talking to her enemies. Tika knew that Anna was trying to survive in a world where most of her family wanted her dead.

"She's a resourceful girl she'll be just fine. She did get to the Four Lands on her own even if you didn't approve of it." Allanon whispered answering her unspoken thoughts.

"Yes and look at the heart ache that she had to endure Allanon." Tika muttered shaking her head in desperation.

"She's like her mother she'll get through it when you look at it." Allanon replied conviction in his voice; "Elysee and Anna are alike even if Anna doesn't want to admit it."

"What was Anna's mother like?" Tika asked still staring at her feet, "Raistlin never speaks of Anna's mother. Its as though he doesn't want to admit that she's dead."

"If you knew Elysee you would probably avoid the questions just as much as Raistlin would. To answer your question though she was kind but she was still fierce. Sometimes she was entirely to fierce." Allanon said looking over at Tika with a soft look in his eyes.

"How do you mean kind yet fierce?" Tika questioned, "I know that I can be hot tempered but I can also be kind to and yet those clash its how I am."

"Yours is in control Elysee sometimes took her duty as a Druid entirely too seriously. When someone would hurt a plant she'd send a fireball at him or her." Allanon said his thoughts lost in his memories, "Then when she met Raistlin that sort of ill temper came natural to her. It was as though the little girl I had know was lost to this evil streak that Raistlin brought out in her." Allanon sighed and taking a calming breath continued on, "Before she died in Aborlon I had seen my little girl as she was, that small little girl afraid of the future. A small young girl afraid for her own daughter, don't get me wrong though it had been her idea to send Anna away. She had shown what Raistlin had hated at that moment."

"What?" Tika asked her head snapping from it's position to look at Allanon she was eager to know, "Raistlin hates a lot of things in this world I'm afraid your going to have to be specific."

"Yes of course you've known Raistlin longer then I have. Then Tika you know that Raistlin didn't really have that great of a childhood. I have to say that neither did Elysee but she had learned to live with it." Allanon said looking over at Tika, "Elysee had shown signs of love towards her daughter. You should know that Anna was hated when she was born, no one loved her."

"Not even you loved her Allanon." Tika made a matter of fact as she whispered the words more then a question.

"I did love her till the two of them started talking. Naming off all her flaws as though they were looking at her to be their servant. It hurt me a lot to hear them talk that way about their own daughter. I did the most heinous thing a grandfather could do, I joined them naming off other flaws of hers." Allanon whispered, "I had called her such horrible things that even now to say them would cause tears to form in my eyes. Yet all Anna could do was look up at me with those strange eyes of hers and smile and laugh at me."

"She showed you kindness when you didn't deserve it." Tika observed understanding Allanon's pain, "She can do that and that's why I'm so proud to call her my niece. She sees the good in everyone even if now that's been altered just a bit."

"I think that's an understatement Tika." Allanon said smiling a little.

"One things still clear Allanon, she's your granddaughter. You can't seriously believe that this world should be destroyed. I know that you and everyone else knows that I have been contemplating about the destruction of this world." Tika rose to her feet a little shaken by what she was saying but looking down at Allanon she whispered, "You are her grandfather and not only that you are a Druid. She told you herself what you are supposed to do and what your not supposed to do. But yet here you are still listening to Raistlin. Maybe with all your years of knowledge between you and Raistlin Anna really does know better then you.

"Perhaps your afraid of what might happen if you actually start to listen to yourself again after all it was you who had ordered that your own daughter be put under a spell. Allanon your afraid that if you start taking this world in your own hands, by saving this world that you'll be doing a disservice to your dead daughter. Allanon remember that Elysee died for this land."

Tika went back to her husband where she could feel protected in his arms while she slept, she didn't fall straight to sleep but lay awake shaking from what she had told Allanon. She really had no right in what she said but she knew that he wanted to help Anna and though Tika wanted to she couldn't leave her husband not till he saw what Raistlin was doing to them.

* * *

When Tika did awake she could tell that everyone even her husband was in shock. What had happened while she had slept? Looking around she noticed that at first one of the horses was gone. Had one ran away in the middle of the night? She noticed though that all the harnesses for the horse was on the ground by the other ones. Someone had taken off the equipment and had gone on foot. Well that was certainly weird. Then as she ate she then noticed that the creatures by the pool were all smiling at her. She felt naked whilst they smiled at her. What were they smiling for anyways?

"Tika!" Raistlin yelled.

"What?" Tika asked jumping she dropped her cup of tea on the ground.

"What did you say to him last night?" Raistlin demanded standing in front of her his raspy voice rubbed her nerves the wrong way.

"To who?" Tika asked confused by this demand of Raistlin's.

"Don't play the fool! What did you say to Allanon?" Raistlin bellowed coughing a little from his exertion with his voice, "Tell me this instance!"

"Allanon is gone." Tika whispered tears forming in her eyes, "He actually went to her." Tika looked over at the creatures and understood now what they were smiling at her for. They had heard her talking to Allanon last night, and they must've seen him go through the Valley of Kings, "Raistlin he went to Anna. He went to help his granddaughter."

"He would never do that." Raistlin swore vehemently, "You lie!"

"I would never lie about this though I wish he had taken me with him." Tika said her tears falling from her heart felt eyes.

* * *

"See were almost there we just have to keep going." Anna said smiling at her companions.

She was still in shock that Tanis and Paladine had helped her get away. They must really want to save this world that thought alone brought her hope. She wanted to find out more about these creatures more then Tanis or anyone else knew. That was why she had to get to Paranor. Her grandfather would probably guess her trail straight away but she would get there even if he tried to stop her she would get there.

Running up a small hill she smiled more as she looked out and saw Paranor on its rocky surface surrounded by a forest of evergreens and willows. The great building was silhouetted against the setting sun. They had actually gotten here on good time even though Tanis and Paladine complained quite a bit. She found it funny that one was a god and the other was a great hero and they complained more then a small frail maiden.

Paranor was breath taking. Yet all Anna could think of was that her mother had lived here for years. Now what would Anna being doing here? Trying to figure out how to stop my crazy mother's plan she thought bitterly to herself. In another time she could've lived here happily with her grandfather learning the history of the Four Lands now though she had to fight against her family and be alone. Well her father had been alone for years so she could do it, and she'd do it with some dignity.

"Anna wait!" Tanis yelled to her.

She looked back and saw Tanis and Paladine having troubles getting up. She had forgotten that though they had been young once they were no longer. She had the energy cause she was determined in her newfound goal. Grinning at them she came down and helped Paladine up first then turning to Tanis helped him.

"Lets rest here for tonight." Anna suggested getting the idea that they wouldn't make it any farther if they didn't have some rest, "I'll get some firewood for a fire. Tanis how about you get some food, Paladine you watch our stuff."

The two of them nodded and Anna went down the hill into the forest where she could collect some firewood. She was pleasantly humming a tune she'd learned as a child. It always calmed her down when she was worried. As she continued to pick firewood she settled that she had enough to last them through dinner and the night. She turned and went to walking back towards where Paladine was when she hit something hard. Falling harshly to the ground she yelled out and her hand cushioning her fall she scraped it open on a root of one of the trees.

"Damn it!" she swore looking at her hand. It was bleeding rapidly.

"Here let me help you Anna." A familiar voice said.

Anna looked up and saw that it was her grandfather standing right in front of her. She had run into him no wonder she'd fallen so roughly he is after all built like a stone building. He has the feelings of a stone building Anna thought snappily. He came towards her and all Anna could do was crawl away from him. She quickly got to her feet quickly she stood up straight showing him her restored composure. She hadn't expected to have him find her so quickly but she should have expected something from him. Bleeding quite profusely from her cut on her hand she tried to remain calm in the face of her grandfather. She was scared of him only because he had experience where she lacked. At the moment as she looked at him with an unprofaned anger not even she thought she was capable of expressing. She wished that she could be held by those strong arms as she cried into his chest just like the young girl she was. He backed away and nodding his head in an understanding nature. He knew she was still confused even with everything she had learned from her mother's Druidic knowledge.

"Anna I'm not here to take you away to your father or to even try and kill you." Allanon said his voice sounding sincere, "Believe it or not your aunt Tika talked some sense into me. She made me realize what I've been doing is wrong, I can't let this world be destroyed and I can't let Raistlin kill you. Not without a fight."

"How can I trust you? It wouldn't be the first time you've taken on this sort of nature before, tricking me like before when we were in Aborlon. I had trusted you there and you stabbed me in the back and for what? For my father!" Anna replied her voice stern and calculated, "I won't play the fool twice grandfather." she glared at him her eyes dangerously narrowed beyond reason.

"I don't know how to prove to you that I'm not here to harm you Anna." Allanon said thinking to himself he kept silent for a while. He replied with, "I can show you whatever you want. I'll show you your mother when she was with Raistlin."

"I already know that." Anna said.

"I can teach you to be a Druid." Allanon said speaking to the Druidic side of her, "I can show you-"

"No!" Anna stated shutting her eyes and shaking her head. When she opened her eyes again there were tears there, "I had swore that I would never cry again now look at me." She wiped away at her eyes, "I've tried my hardest to remain strong and yet all you think I want is to become even stronger. Grandfather of all people can't you think of what I really want?"

"What?" Allanon asked thoroughly confused by his granddaughter.

"All I want you to do is hold me. No one understands how much it hurts me right now to look at you and to hear you offering me everything except what's in your heart. A genuine hug from your heart would mean the world to me." Anna said shutting her eyes hard against the tears that lay there ready to burst.

"Really?" Allanon responded stunned by Anna's words, "Of course I'll give you a hut. I have to admit that I hadn't expected that of you Anna."

"I can be strong but I'm still just a child in this world." Anna replied smiling at him, "A small child that gives so much and is taken to lightly in this world."

Giving her a soft smile at her he came up and gave her hug. Holding onto her he allowed her to cry into his chest. She was strong just like her mother but she was still just a child. She didn't know such things as discipline. All she knew was to keep fighting for her life and for the lives of the Four Races. She really was a true Druid. Her pain was her shield while her tears were her sword, she'd make a great Druid Allanon thought.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked pulling away from him, "It can't be to come and visit Paranor."

"I'm going to help you get in there. You're a Druid now but Paranor still has strict orders not to allow anyone in. Believe me when I say that the Druid Keep can protect itself from trespassers." Allanon said taking her hand he led her back towards the others at their small camp.

She didn't want to go that way though she wanted to get into Paranor now before Allanon changed his mind. She was still wary of him, which proved that she had grown into the woman they had all wanted her to grown into. After all it was her father who had told her how foolish she was to be so trusting. She yanked her hand from his grasp and backing away from him she held her hands behind her and her head downcast gestured feebly at Paranor.

"You want to go now?" Allanon asked surprised.

"Yes I do grandfather. I know you believe I'm not ready for whatever awaits me within its ancient halls, but I want to go now not later. I may get to scared in a couple of days or get discouraged by your stories." Anna muttered taking another couple of steps, "Plus how do we explain to the others that you really are here to help and not to imprison me."

"You realize the danger you'll be putting yourself in?" Allanon asked his voice heavy with his dread.

"Of course I realized the first moment I took those first steps out of Solace. Believe me I'll be just fine just help me get in and we'll see what Paranor does to me." Anna said smiling at him, "I am your granddaughter I'm strong enough I know it."

Allanon nodded his head and walked beside Anna the two advancing onto Paranor. She was worried but she couldn't back out not now when she had done so much to get to this very point. She wondered how her aunt and uncle were doing; they had to know that they were going to kill her to destroy the Four Lands. She also thought about what if she did survive this ordeal, what would she do then? She couldn't return to Solace with her aunt and uncle it wasn't possible. She didn't have the courage to go there that place where she had begun this whole journey. She wouldn't return with her father to the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas, like that would ever happen in this lifetime she thought bitterly. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her father. She was still a young girl she was scared of almost everything around her. She had no idea what she was doing she was just hoping that by avoiding him she could get far away from the pain in her heart. All the talk in the world at the moment wouldn't ease her pain.

Anna let none of her inner turmoil show on her face she was impassive as me Allanon thought to him. She's still so young how can such a burden be placed upon those thin delicate shoulders of hers. She did have her mother's strength and passion towards the Four Lands, but where had all that passion gone for her mother? Shaking his head he helped Anna pass some brushes that revealed to them both the majesty of Paranor.

"The Druid's Keep." Anna whispered reverently.

"Yes your mother, myself, and even your great grandfather grew up in these halls." Allanon whispered smiling at the ancient building, "Come on lets enter and exit with haste."

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"Just cause Anna, let us go now." Allanon passed Anna quickly rushing towards the entrance.

Anna passed over the frame of the doorway and looking saw many tapestries and ornately paintings surrounding the walls. She was amazed that all of this could exist in one place. Her head was dizzy she figured it was from all of her excitement. Walking behind her father they traversed the halls quickly as he had said. He didn't want to stay here any longer.

She stopped hearing something behind her. Turning around she saw that it was the creature that had told her everything at the Hadeshorn. What was he doing here? Allanon looked too and Anna looked at him and saw his eyes widen and saw for once in his eyes fear. He was scared of this creature, but why? The creature advanced on the two Anna didn't know what to do. She did know that she was afraid of this thing; her grandfather must know something about it she doesn't yet know. Anna stepped in front of her grandfather taking a protective stance in front of him. The creature stopped surprised by Anna's actions. Standing there he finally smiled and cocking his head to the side his grin turned into something so hideous that Anna felt sweat beading on her face. She summoned the blue fire of the Druids and walking towards the creature was ready to do battle.

"You think I want to fight?" the creature asked sighing as though it was a human and nothing else. As though it was something normal.

"Why are you here? Why do you bring my grandfather so much fear that he would he stay stock still?" Anna asked relaxing herself a little, "I know you're the one from the Hadeshorn that told me everything."

"Yes I am. Don't you think it odd that of all the others below I was able to come forth and tell you all that?" he asked his grin vanishing.

"You know I'm not from this world so I don't know what is odd and what isn't." Anna replied casually.

"I am the first of my kind Anna Majere. You don't even recognize me do you?" He asked looking hurt as he stared intently into Anna's eyes, "Or should I call you Anna Gitano?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know that name? Tell me this right now!"

"Calm yourself Anna. If I tell you my name can we please sit down and discuss this in some comfort?" He asked his voice remaining calm and casual.

"It wouldn't help me to trust you but I do believe that it would ease the tension between us sir." Anna answered back, "There's a sitting room to the left of me."

"Alright my name is Shino do you remember now Anna?" he whispered his eyes actually looking as though Anna had hurt him.

"No I do not remember now let us sit down and discuss how for one you know me, and how you presume to know me as though you were my friend in another life." Anna retorted back angry at this man, "Grandfather come sit down it'll give us a chance to rest."

The three of them entered the room and shaking all over Anna started a fire in the room. It was so cold in the building. It hadn't been used in a very long time. She was tired but she had to find out more about this man or creature or whatever she should call it. She was confused and she couldn't help but feel the dizzy sensation in her head was increasing in magnitude she found that the parts of the room were starting to spin out of control. She felt so alone even with her grandfather right beside her. When they were all sitting and the fire was finally blazing to warm Anna's death cold skin she stared at Shino.

"So how do you know me Shino?" Anna finally asked blinking innocently at him. She really was innocent in this situation she had no idea what was happening.

"From the world of Earth Anna I was there with you beside you helping you. Believe it or not it hurts my heart to know that all our fun times that we had you've lost." Shino replied putting his head in his hands shaking his head back and forth, "How could you have forgotten everything that we had done Anna? You promised never to forget!"

"Shino answer me this question" Anna's calm voice brought him to look up at her with tears in his eyes, "Did you send me back to this world? I know that my father and grandfather could never bring me back from there."

"It was me who sent you back and that's when you promised never to forget me. You promised that even though you wouldn't remember everything of your father and mother's plan you would try your hardest to stop it." Shino said sighing, "At least you've kept that promise. Anna do you realize how hard it is for me to look at you with that serious face?"

"Can you prove to me that you know me besides information of Earth?" Anna asked calmly interrogating him.

"You'll be shown all too soon what you've forgotten Anna. Paranor has that affect on others most of the time." Shino said his voice breaking in some parts.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused and surprised by his answer, "Grandfather what is he talking about?"

"He's right Anna you feel the effects even as you are looking at me." Allanon whispered, "I didn't want you to come straight away but you're too much like your mother I couldn't say no to you. I couldn't prepare you for this."

"What are you all talking about?" Anna asked getting to her feet backing away from both of them. She was so dizzy and overheated that she found it hard to concentrate on their voices, "What have you done grandfather?"

"I'm so sorry Anna before you can become a full Druid you have to learn completely about your mother." Allanon's voice drifted through the haze surrounding her.

She tried her hardest to keep up right and to stop swaying. She backed into the wall and scared bolted for the door ready to run from them both. As Anna tried to run she fell Shino moved quickly and caught her. He was crying for her, but why? She was so tired that her eyes finally closed upon themselves and she retreated within herself.

* * *

Shino carried Anna to a room that had once housed her own mother Elysee. He didn't like to see her this way, it just wasn't right. Putting some blankets over her he tried to calm down. She was stronger then she was in the other world they had shared. She would be just fine so why did he worry so much for her? Did he really have feelings for her that went beyond friendship?

"Why are you here?" Allanon asked standing beside Shino looking down at his granddaughter with a soft look, "She's going to be hurt that you are here."

"She won't be hurt she'll understand why I came when I did. No matter what of all people she'll understand." Shino replied smiling as he took Anna's hand in his.

"Your people must be angry that you left them." Allanon observed closing his eyes, "Their anger and hate won't be directed at Anna will it?"

"They would never do that they know that Anna has come to save them from their torment just as I have. Allanon I'm not naïve I know how hard it's going to be to live in this world. I'm so used to the other one after all." Shino whispered sighing, "I had to come I could feel Anna's pain in the other world. It was so immense that her soul was unknowingly calling out to me."

"She's going to have quite the shock when she awakes vampire king." Allanon whispered leaving the room.

Shino heard him lock the door and walk down towards the keeps library. He knew how much Allanon detested his kind. But he couldn't help being what he was there was nothing he could do. Anyways the only one who mattered to him was how Anna would take the news. He had never told her that he was a vampire she'll be hurt but she'll understand he was sure of that.

"Come on Anna we don't have much time left." Shino whispered.

* * *

Anna felt herself dropping in an endless pit. She could feel air billowing around her and yet if she did die she wanted nothing more but for it to be quick. Finally though she hit solid floor and falling to the ground shook her head. Standing up she was shocked to see Earth the world she had grown up in. what was she doing back here? She couldn't be back here cause her mother and father together would need the magic to send her to back. She walked around a corner of the building and seeing right in front of her was the house where she had found a family that had loved her, the family that had died cause of her. She walked towards the house afraid of what she might see but eager to see at the same time those kind faces. She knew now that she was in a memory but it didn't stop how horrible she felt. She went through the door and saw that everything was as it had been the day of the tragedy meaning it hadn't happened yet.

It was late night almost 3 am so the incident would happen soon if it didn't then what was the point of her being here in the first place? She waited for the door to open at 3:15 as it was scheduled to open brining with it the end of Anna's happy life in this world. After this moment she was so traumatized that she never allowed herself to bring down the wall around her heart or to even thaw her frozen heart at all. She had after that preferred her own counsel and no one else's that had tended to bring many bullies in the future but she dealt with them as all children dealt with bullies.

Watching the door with a refined air she saw that it wasn't locked at all. Maybe if she could just lock it then everything would be different. She ran to the door and trying to grab the lock she couldn't. This was a memory of hers she wasn't able to do anything. All she was able to do was watch as all the pain and sorrow happened again. The door opened right on the dot and brought with it the five people who had changed her life forever. She tried to remain calm as she followed them upstairs where they grabbed Julie who was only three at the time from her bed. Then grabbing Danny from his who was seven years old he was going to be starting grade 2 the next day. They grabbed little Emily who was 3 months old she was such a cute child Anna loved holding her lulling her to sleep. Then they went to her foster parents room where they grabbed them so roughly that she wanted to scream at the murderers. Then after they had grabbed everyone else they went for Anna at the end of the hall.

She remembered being thrown down the stairs roughly. She had almost broken her arm when they had done that. She saw them taunting her and mocking her as she screamed with the tape over her mouth. Tears formed in Anna's eyes as she watched. That's when she realized that she had to find out who these people were. Who were they that they would kill such an innocent family just to send her a message?

When they had finally finished with the killing and left Anna ethereal as she was followed them. They got into a van and drove away when they were far enough they took off their masks. When the leader turned to congratulate them Anna felt her stomach leave her. She knew who he was; she had trusted him all the time. He had talked to her with such kind words and she had fallen for it.

She felt herself yanked from this memory and placed yet again in that falling pit endlessly thinking of what she had just found out. Crying her eyes out she tried to remain calm when all she wanted to do at that moment was find him and kill him for tricking her. She felt horrible for thinking such a wicked thought but she couldn't help but feel that way towards him now when she'd found out the truth. Why would her uncle bring her such pain? Why would Caramon kill the only thing that had made her happy?

* * *

"I wonder where Anna is?" Tanis asked looking over where she had gone, "She just said she was getting firewood. You don't think she went to Paranor without us do you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Anna's done something that would place herself in mortal danger." Paladine replied, "Come on she's probably at Paranor so lets go and get her. She's most likely waiting for us to come."

"Alright but something just doesn't seem right. Anna wouldn't have gone without giving us some sort of a sign." Tanis replied shouldering his and Anna's packs.

"Its Anna she's not really the subtle type. What ever made you think that?" Paladine said laughing at Tanis, "Get naïve in your old age my old friend."

Tanis shrugged his shoulders and as he took one step forward he felt a knife pierce his upper arm. Shocked he dropped to the ground withdrawing his sword he stood back up ready to fight whoever it was. As he turned around ready for blood to be shed he saw who it was and dropped his sword.

"Caramon?" Tanis whispered too shocked to do anything else but numbly fall to the ground in shock, "Why?"

Tanis looked up at his friend locking eyes with him. That's when Tanis realized what was happening he looked over at Paladine who had a sword pointed at his heart the holder being Tika. They were under Raistlin's control everything they were doing was cause of Raistlin. They were his puppets.

"Where is Anna Tanis?" Raistlin's harsh voice snapped.

"Truthfully I don't know." Tanis replied shaking his head, "If I did know where she was I would never tell you."

"She's at Paranor then with Allanon and the king of vampires Shino." Raistlin whispered his eyes locking onto Paranor the Druid Keep, "They might be able to stay their long enough to prolong Anna's death but she will die Tanis make no exception of that. I'll go there now and leave Caramon and Tika to hold you two down."

Tanis shook his head and silently apologized to Anna he couldn't fight his friend's to help her he just couldn't. Even though they were under Raistlin's control he couldn't fight them they had been through so much he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even if it meant he could somehow help Anna to save the Four Lands.

* * *

Allanon entered the room where Shino and Anna resided and sighing saw that Shino was still holding Anna's hand fast asleep. He had watched over her all this time even though he was exhausted he never let Anna go. He woke up Shino and gestured for him to come outside he was still afraid that Anna might hear what he has to say.

"What is it Allanon?" Shino asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Raistlin's coming he won't rest till he has Anna. He's powerful do you think you can help me by protecting Anna while I fight him?" Allanon asked his dark piercing gaze bearing into Shino.

"Of course you can count on me to keep Anna out of harms way I swear." Shino stated passionate about his vow to protect Anna.

"Thank you keep her safe." Allanon said smiling at him, "I don't entirely trust you but Anna trusts you and you have a history with her, more then I have. Protect her with your life Shino vampire king."

"I will." Shino replied as he watched Allanon walk towards the courtyard where he would encounter Raistlin Anna's father.

He went back into the room where Anna was asleep seeing memories that bore at her soul constantly, "Anna be strong you'll survive."

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** How's it going people? Hope you all are doing just fine I am so tired it took me forever to finish this chapter I know. So sorry for the wait people, but here it is. Enjoy and R&R if you wish always eager to hear what others have to say about my stories.

I don't own anything of Dragonlance or of Terry Brooks series. I do own Elysee, Anna, and well now Shino.

Hope everyone did well on their diplomas I know I did horrible on my math one. Stupid math!

I thought I'd also thank all those who have reviewed recently! Thank you to all of you and keep reading it'll get funny and dramatic at the same time.

Legona: Well I'm sure you know now what she's fighting. Thank you for reviewing and I know that brain does work.

Evilnaraku: Well I've kept going and no you don't want to fight Anna she's pretty tough for a young girl. Well she did have a traumatic childhood so I guess she just you know well became tough. Thanks for reviewing!

Alahana: Thank you for the generous review but I do not think I'm quite as good as Margaret Weis and Tracey Hickman. Thank you for reviewing though.


	12. Hope Is Nothing But A Memory

Anna watched her life be played before her eyes she saw memories she hadn't even known about. Times of her pain and sorrow, and those few times she'd been happy even though it was short lived even for a child. Sometimes she could feel the pain be renewed as they went by and she could always feel the tears reforming in her harden eyes. No matter how much pain she'd gone through since finding out her real reason for coming back she'd always be able to cry over her lost youth. What youth could honestly say that they'd seen an entire family killed right in front of them? Watching those you loved leak out blood as though it was a normal thing, almost as though they would get up and laugh and smile. For an eternity it seemed she'd been drowning in flames around her.

Though she was still hurt from her uncle's newfound betrayal she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of why she was here. Wait she didn't even know why she was here. She was still in the dark with that. What could be so important that Paranor would put her under only to have her look at old memories of herself? She sighed feeling her brain begin to hurt as she felt the internal struggle within her rage on uncontrolled. A part of her wanted this to continue but another wanted to run away and curl up under a blanket and have her mother tell her comforting words. Like her mother would ever do that, her mother was a sadistic monster that wanted the world to be destroyed. Such a cliché she thought but she knew that this time it was for real.

Closing her eyes she tried not imagining what new memory she'd be shown as the change became apparent.

"Anna come on run!" Shino's voice yelled.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Shino standing their bloody and torn holding a sword that was pure black. What was going on? She then turned around and saw that he was staring at her younger self. They had known each other when she had been on Earth. She couldn't believe it. She watched as her own figure was running towards Shino a swarm of huge men behind her, well that is what she believed to be men. She found out that they were lycanthropes, something sort of like a vampire. She remembered that. This was why Paranor wanted her to go through all her memories. She had forgotten most of them and in that she had lost herself.

A Druid can't be helpful to the world unless they are whole and the only way to do that is to remember everything. Her life had been so scattered that she had forgotten some memories, or she had purposefully locked them away them being so harsh and unfriendly. As a Druid she had to know who she was. Of all things she had to know that saving the Four Lands was her own idea and not someone else's.

* * *

Shino had a vantage point from the room where Anna and he were. Anna had been going through her memories scanning though her memories like a computer all night. He was beginning to worry about her; it was taking her too long she had to fight Raistlin if Allanon failed them. Would the great Druid Allanon fail to protect his own niece? Most likely not, Shino could tell that the Druid really loved his granddaughter. He wouldn't quit protecting her not till his own death forced him to.

Looking over at Anna he found that with time going by he was beginning to have the urge to just jump into her mind and force her to wake up. But that would interrupt the process that would save her life, hopefully save her.

Shino smiled as he thought about what he was saying, "You two are Druids why should I be worrying about you?" He shook his head his grin vanishing as he saw Raistlin entering the courtyard his anger emanating from him, "So while the princess shall sleep the wizard shall come forth to destroy that which she fights to protect."

"I won't let him kill her Shino." Allanon said from the doorway.

Turning around Shino locked eyes with him and felt even more foolish for thinking this man would have problems protecting his own granddaughter. He couldn't find any words to say to him so he nodded his head. Allanon returned the nod and with one last fateful glance at Anna left the room to confront Raistlin.

"So begins the battles." Shino whispered taking his protective seat beside Anna's bed watching her slow shallow breathing.

* * *

Allanon walked carefully and purposefully towards the entrance of the great Keep of the Druids. He wasn't afraid of Raistlin he knew he could deter him long enough for Anna to awaken and get down here to stop him herself. As he stepped through the doors he saw Raistlin standing as straight as that tortured body would allow. He was still amazed that for someone who was such like an old man could wield such power and terror as though it was a toy. Striding towards him where there would be just mere feet from each other.

"So you decided in the end to choose her side. Why?" Raistlin asked his voice soft but strong, "You know as well as I the end result of her struggles. Your own daughter saw it and felt no remorse. Why is it that you feel what we as her parents don't?"

"Anna touched me the first day I saw her. Though I did call her such heinous insults I will never call her anything but Anna till I die." Allanon replied calmly, "I believe she can overcome her destiny. She's been able to fight it so far, remember there is always a way to fight that which you are scared of. That's what makes life so valuable."

"Quit the act Allanon!" Raistlin yelled, "She's going to die anyways so she might as well die an honourable way."

"What honour could there ever be in destroying an entire land?" Allanon asked still calm in the face of Raistlin's outbursts.

"She'll be completely fulfilling her destiny that was laid out for her when she was born that's all that matters." Raistlin said through gritted teeth, "Now stand aside I will not allow your sentiments to ruin this for me!"

"For you I thought this was for the betterment of Anna?" Allanon retorted calmly smiling at him caught in his own trap of words.

"I'll not speak with you on this any longer Allanon this is for me and Anna to discuss." Raistlin whispered walking towards him ready to go and see Anna.

Allanon wasn't afraid of the little frail mage since Fistandilus had left him helpless and bereft of what power he actually was born with he was no match for Allanon. But something seemed otherworldly about him as though he had more power in him then should be for a human. As a Druid they naturally held more power cause of their dedication to protecting the world they were able to deal with the power coursing through their bodies as though they were one with the land. Feeling the land's pain and sorrow but with training could withstand the pain, but for some reason as Allanon watched Raistlin's power build he knew he wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"You can sense my power so why is it that you still wish to fight what you know you can't win?" Raistlin asked his voice echoing as though over a chasm.

"I'll fight for the Four Lands survival and for my granddaughter to live in a world happy and smiling. You have never seen her truly smile have you?" Allanon asked smiling in fond memory of Anna's smile, "All she has ever given you is angry looks and fear in her eyes. You never thought at all to think about her."

"That doesn't matter to me all that matters is what her destiny is to become. And I swear it will be fulfilled Allanon!" Raistlin lunged at him full intent on causing some bodily harm to Allanon.

Pasts were forgotten as the bloody brawl took place nothing but a fight for a girl's life that was in the fine balance between the two. As they fought unbeknownst to them Anna fought for herself in her memories as they were threatening to overwhelm her with her grief. Allanon knew that she'd have problems and wanted to deal with Raistlin so that he could get back and help her. Aid her in any way he could, he wasn't sure how that was possible but he wasn't about to say good bye to his granddaughter not when it took him so long to figure out how much she meant to him. They were family and he was determined for her to have some family that loved her, especially from her mother's side.

Thinking in the depths of his mind hoping to all the gods he knew that Anna could hear him "Hold on Anna hold on to the life that you've fought so hard to keep. That life is for you to have and no one else can take it from you not unless you give them permission."

* * *

Anna felt herself remembering all the times she had with Shino. How much he had meant to her. How the two of them had actually had a relationship. She remembered how much he had cared for her and how they were so in love. Why would she have forgotten that? Why would she forget someone that meant so much to her?

"Shino I don't want to go!" Anna's voice came sounding afraid and hurt, "I won't go without you. Never!"

"Anna you know you have to go. If you don't try and stop your mothers plans we'll never be able to have a life together you know that." Shino whispered his hand cupping her cheek; "You think I want to see you leave me here all alone. Come on who's going to help me keep those young vamps in line now?"

"Stop it don't change the subject this is serious." Anna replied smiling laughing into his hand, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't don't worry." Shino grabbed her and wrapping his arms around her held her tenderly as she cried into his shoulder, "You have to go now or it'll be too late."

Pushing away from him she wiped her tears and saw the portal open to the side of where he was holding her. Sighing she stood up and walking away from him went towards the portal ready to leave this world behind. Shino grabbed her wrist just before she was about to take that last step, coming up he gave her one last kiss soft and gentle careful of his fangs.

He pulled away breathless, "Don't forget me promise."

"How could I forget you Shino king of the vampires? You've captured my heart and won't give it back to me." Anna replied softly lust clearly in her voice, "I promise never to forget you my love."

He let her go and she went through the portal where then Anna met her uncle and aunt that following night. She had been in love, she had been happy with someone. Why did she have to leave him? Now everything was screwed up, she didn't know who she was still. Was she the girl that Shino knew or was she the girl that had worked so hard to stay alive in the Four Lands and Krynn? As she laid in the darkness wrapping around her it hit her. She knew who she was. She was Anna a Druid of the land of Krynn.

She felt herself falling down in the darkness back into her body. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw that Shino was absorbed with the window and something outside. She sat up and groaning a bit brought Shino's attention to her. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw her moving. He ran over and helped her into a sitting position till she regained motor controls of her body.

"You came back." Shino whispered softly tears brimming his eyes.

"Hello Shino I've missed you too." Anna whispered her voice cracked and hoarse, "Shino everything between us is changed, you know that right?"

"Yes I do. I knew the instance you didn't recognize me." He replied his eyes downcast hiding his tears.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think I can be the girl you fell in love with. Give me some time." Anna said truly sorry that she couldn't be the woman he had fallen in love with.

"You know I'll never give up on you?" Shino said wiping his eyes he grinned at her.

"Yes vampire king I know your stubborn." Anna smiled, "Now what were you so interested outside in?"

"Right your grandfather and father are out their fighting." Shino exclaimed grabbing Anna's hand he dragged her to the window, "See there down there fighting for you."

Anna saw all right the battle was going horrible for Allanon. In the time that Allanon had thought that he was the better of Raistlin he had got cocky and not cautioned against him. Raistlin had the help of gods with him. Well she wasn't about to watch as Allanon fought for her life when she should be fighting for it herself.

"Stay up her Shino the sun will be down in a while." Anna said running out of the room.

She gave him no option to argue with her. She was tired and still a little disoriented but as soon as she got to running around she could get to work and be able to protect those she loved. Good god that sounded so corny coming out of her own mind she thought. Well she was going to have to get used to helping others after all that's what a Druid was. Paranor came to life around her as she ran lending her some of its own energy. The ancient building was determined to have her live. She felt herself excited and more renewed as she continued to run at the same time. How could she feel this way when she was about to fight her own father? Even possibly kill him. Well that might be an improvement her heart wouldn't be bleeding for him, she'd be happy that he would be dead. Her fears would no longer entomb her she was ready to fight as long as she had breath in this body.

As she turned the last corner and busted through the oaken doors her grandfather fell to the ground. He wasn't moving at all. She screamed and ran towards him. Cradling his head in her lap she checked his pulse, it was their weak but still their. She wouldn't let him die. He had fought for her now it was her turn to fight for him.

She rose to her feet slowly her hands balled into fists blue fire wrapping around them as though it was alive. Her father had caused her so much pain, her own father wanted her dead well tonight this is where the running stopped and they fought it out like it was meant to be. Her destiny was hers to be figured out and only she could change it no matter what her father said.

"Well if sleeping beauty hasn't awoken to late." Raistlin's mocking voice came to her grating her nerves, "How are you my daughter?"

"That is none of your business you cold hearted bastard!" Anna hissed her anger taking flight and coursing through her.

"Now Anna you must show respect to your elders no nasty language now." Raistlin said laughing at her.

"How dare you hurt Allanon? Who the hell do you think you are? What makes your plans for this world better then anyone else's?" Anna yelled sending blue fire straight towards his chest burning most of his robes to his skin, "You have no idea what hell you've put your own daughter through! What kind of sick bastard would do that to there own daughter?"

"Me." Raistlin stated rising to his feet he brushed himself off. His eyes were closed but something was behind those horrendous golden eyes, "You think you're stronger now because you're a Druid. Well look at your grandfather he's been a Druid for well over two centuries and look at him all crumpled down on the ground beaten like a bitch of a dog."

"I know the truth now." Anna whispered, "I won't let any of this happen. I won't let you enslave Shino's people; I won't let you kill anyone more."

"If you know everything then you know who was behind your precious adopted family. Don't you?" Raistlin asked grinning wickedly at her his eyes a gleam with mischief.

"I know and what's between him and I will not be forgotten but do not forget father I can now honestly tell that he was bewitched. You have him under your spell." Anna said her turn to grin as her father shocked stuttered for the right words, "Don't try it. I was shocked at first but then afterwards I could tell that he was under a spell. He hadn't wanted to kill them but he had no choice."

"How did you figure it out?" Raistlin asked glaring at her.

"Easily I looked with my eyes and realized that his eyes weren't entirely the way they should've been." Anna said giving her slight shoulders a shrug.

"I must say your perceptions skills are impressive for one so young." He said grinning at her, "Just because you figured that one thing out doesn't mean you'll figure the rest out after all I've done more dark deeds then you can count. There could always be more then just this one occasion."

"You presume to think that I know nothing of your past. Crysania told me what you had tried to accomplish leaving her blind and lost in the endless darkness." Anna whispered taking the knife that she had given her out. Gripping it she traced the outline of the Ellcry, "Just like you want to leave me in the darkness bereft of what little life I do have."

"The darkness is already around you just looking around the sun sets just as our battle is about to begin Anna." Raistlin stated pointing to the setting sun, "As you grow weaker in this battle so shall I grow stronger with the aid of the vampires."

"What?" Anna exclaimed her head jerking up staring at her father, "What are you talking about? You can't have the aid of the vampires they are under Shino's rule not yours."

"I am offering them what they want Anna." He said grinning at her, "I am offering them freedom of blood. No one will be immune to them no one is out of their reach. They can have whomever they want to feed on."

Anna shook her head slightly gripping the dagger fiercely remembering Maeyul dying for her cause he had let her go, had let her escape from the others so that she could run away. Tears crept in her eyes as she thought about everyone else who had given their lives up for her, their very livelihood for her. She felt her anger rise she wanted to help them but she didn't know how too. All she knew was that as long as she lived she could help them. But even then that would be a close call she'd already faced the gods once and barely survived. Now though she had to face a crazed father who thinks his own daughter should die. How did she manage to get into these situations?

She took a calming breath and screaming she charged him resolute in her purpose. She would show him that she was not the same whimpering girl that had first arrived in Solace. Though he had understood her pain when it came to bullies and such he was a monster to want to kill so many people. She would embed the dagger in his back but first to distract him. She used a spell that she had learned during those long hours of sleep, a doppelganger spell allowing her to call forth another one of herself. The real her disappeared while the doppelganger kept her father busy.

She stood behind him and felt proud that he was fighting a fake version of her. Smiling she gripped the dagger and coming behind him put it right down to the hilt in the upper shoulder of his. He gasped out in pain but still had no way to remove the dagger without having to stop fighting the doppelganger which could tear him a part with her bare hands. But the spell was limited and would vanish soon it only took moments. Anna disappeared and was in front of him again. Just as the doppelganger disappeared from the world Anna came delivering a punch to the gut and kicked him out from under his feet.

As Raistlin lay on the ground Anna summoned a sword from anywhere. As she pointed it at him ready to slice him to ribbons.

She heard someone scream, "Anna behind you!"

Turning she felt the cold hard steel pierces her shoulder. Looking up she saw that it was her uncle. Crying out she put one leg up and pushed away from him scared to death of what might happen. As she pushed away she felt the sword grate on her bone grinding it as she pulled away. Staggering away from them she looked and saw that Paladine was on the ground tied up like a hog. Tika on the other hand was holding Tanis her aunt. What was going on? Why would Tika do this? Looking up into her aunt's eyes she saw that they were glossy as though she really didn't know where she was or what she was doing. She was bewitched just like her uncle. Tears forming in her eyes she beat on the ground feeling useless and lost.

"What's wrong daughter?" Raistlin asked mocking her from where he laid, "Why have you just realized how foolish your attempt to beat me really is?"

"No I can't give up not ever." Anna whispered truly afraid that she was going to lose everything just because she couldn't beat this old man, "Damn it!"

"Now you mustn't use such language." Raistlin lectured, "It's such an awful tone as well you'd think a lady would know how to act. Maybe you need some lessons from Tika over there."

"You bastard I won't let you get away with this!" screaming she recklessly charged him sword in hand, "If it's the last thing I do for this land I'll kill you!"

Her uncle deflected her blow taking his massive sword he sliced her ribs to pieces. Exposing bone she gritted her teeth determined not to show them anymore of her weakness. It always came down to that, her showing weakness. Why did it mean so much for her to appear strong to these people cause she knew she was. But for some reason seeing her family trying to always kill you always brought tears to her eyes.

Lying sprawled on the ground tears falling from her eyes she watched as her uncle took a stance over her ready to destroy her life. What little life she did have that is. She couldn't help but stare into those once kind eyes of her uncles. She wanted him to put that sword in her, destroy her end her life. Even if it hurt her she didn't care anymore. Everything around her was so messed up, it was too much betrayal and all she wanted was to die. Why would these thoughts go through her mind, as she was about to die? How strange it was for her to think this way, she never would have thought this way a couple of months ago. But a couple of months ago she wasn't running for her very life. How much had they destroyed who she really was?

As her uncle's sword was coming down ready to stab her in the head she closed her eyes ready to take the quick death. It was more preferable then a slow death. As the darkness wrapped around her she calmly took a breath and was ready.

"No!" Raistlin screamed his voice angry beyond belief.

Anna opened her eyes and saw that Shino was standing before her in front of Caramon. The sword was stuck in him he had taken the hit for her. But why? Why would he give up his life for her? Did he truly love her? Shino fell to the ground his blood spilling everywhere Anna noticed immediately that he wasn't healing. He was a vampire shouldn't he heal.

"Shino?" Anna whispered holding his hand as he laid on the ground his blood being soaked up by the hungry deprived ground, "Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. He couldn't hear her. Was he dead? That wasn't possible vampires live forever. Wait Anna remembered something Shino told her in the beginning of their relationship. He had told her that silver was able to kill vampire's cause of its holy pretence to the holy God. But he had also said that they could heal from it, as well it just took longer.

"Come on you can't be dead! You told me yourself that you would survive silver if you ever came in contact with it!" Anna screamed holding onto Shino like a lifeline, "You bastard you lied to me didn't you!"

"He didn't lie to you Anna." Caramon's soft yielding voice came quiet and saddened by his nieces distraught, "He won't heal cause he used a spell that took all his energy away to undo the spell that was woven around Tika and I. He sacrificed himself knowing he wouldn't survive the night anyways on no human's to feed off on."

"No he wouldn't do that without telling me first." Anna said grief stricken she shut her eyes tight tears falling delicately from her eyes, "He wouldn't leave me all alone he promised that he would never do that unless…he had too."

"I'm sorry Anna its all my fault." Caramon whispered laying his hand on her shoulder trying to give her comfort for her lost friend, "If I had just believed Tika when she said that Raistlin was evil none of this would've happened."

"Come on Caramon not even you are that naïve!" Raistlin's voice sounded from above in the air.

Anna looked up and saw that her father was flying in the air looking down at her with that amused look he gave her so often. Raistlin swooped down and grabbing hold of Anna dug his long delicate fingers into her arm till it burned. She wanted him to let go she wanted to be free from this all. She felt so lost and alone she wanted nothing more but to have her friends and family help her beat this evil away from her. She was immobile, more like subdued by force of spells that Raistlin was able to take her away from them all. Flying off into the night with Anna in his arms he took her to an area that no one had entered since Shea himself had walked away with nothing but the Sword of Shannara trailing behind him. They were going back to the area once know as the Warlocks area also known as the Northlands of the Four Lands.

* * *

"Where did they go to?" Caramon yelled pacing back and forth with his worry. He seemed to have been doing that more and more ever since he met Anna, "Will he kill her?"

"Most likely Caramon Majere." Came a tired voice from next to Allanon.

Somehow a two hold men had gotten to the side of Allanon to help him up. They were dressed like any other men Caramon had known except something about their faces that was different. They had seen war that was for sure, except their war had been different then theirs. Why?

"Come on Allanon wake up you need to help Anna still." The other man said waving something in front of the Druids face.

"Who are you two?" Tanis asked finished helping Paladine from his restrains, "Where did you come from as well?"

"Oh we came from ShadyVale we figured that even though we do trust Anna we had to come and see if she needed our help anyways." The first man said giving them a weak smile, "My name is Shea Ohmsford and this is my brother Flick. Allanon knows us so don't be frightened."

"Who said we were frightened?" Tika asked coming to kneel by Allanon.

"Your face did miss." Flick said looking up at her he grinned, "Can't hide that much from two who had to try figuring out what Allanon was keeping hidden from us during our travels with him."

"Will he be alright?" Tika asked looking down at Allanon with a look of utter worry and pity, "I don't want him to die even if it did take him a while to finally figure out that Raistlin was wrong and Anna was right."

"He'll be fine." Shea said scratching his head, "What I'm worried about is what Raistlin's going to do to Anna. She may be strong but Raistlin has the power of the gods backing him up. Isn't that right Paladine god of good of Krynn?"

"Yes he has the gods in his very hand they all believe that what he says will help everyone in the end when really it'll destroy everyone." Paladine replied.

"Well then we better get to Anna and help her. They went to the Northlands so lets get this entire journey over with and save Anna." Allanon muttered gritting his teeth during the entire time he spoke, "I want my granddaughter save in this very castle a week from today. No arguments we all know that she has a kind soul so unlike her parents it breaks our heart to see that innocence destroyed."

"Were all in agreement Allanon those of both the Four Lands and the land of Krynn Raistlin's actions have gone to far." Came Dalamar's soothing cold voice.

Materializing with Crysania beside him both smiling proud of standing their. They both knew Raistlin well. Dalamar who had been Raistlin's apprentice and Crysania who had fallen in love with him a long time ago when she had still had her eye sight. Stood a contrast beside each other, one in white the other in black.

"What are you two doing here?" Tanis asked stunned by their sudden appearance.

"Were here to help Anna in any ways necessary Tanis. She is such a kind soul I can't let her be destroyed by her own perverted fathers wishes no matter what sacrifice I might have to make." Crysania whispered clasping the medallion she wore with such heart felt conviction it stirred tears in everyone's eyes.

"Raistlin's era of expertise has finally come to a close it was time he left this world and it be permanent." Dalamar whispered his eyes cold and hard just like the moon he worshiped, "Besides we aren't the only ones to be touched by Anna."

From the left the crew that Anna had come with to the Four Lands were all standing. Well armed and grim faced they nodded in consensus. At the right appeared Ander and the Home Guard including the guards of the Ellcry all under her orders to help Anna no matter what. Ander and the captain stepped into the circle of the others. Everyone who knew and had been touched by Anna were standing grim faced and resolute in their purpose all joined in one common goal.

"Everyone that is here that should be here is proud to be saving Anna." Allanon whispered out to everyone tears creeping into his eyes, "She'll be happier then a young girl on Christmas to see everyone."

"Then lets make sure she'll see everyone then Allanon!" Ander said clasping arms with the old Druid.

Allanon nodded and they prepared for what would be a long journey north where Shea would henceforth guide them into the remnants of the Warlock Lords castles.

* * *

Anna awoke to seeing her father stirring up something but was strange was that she was looking from above. Her eyes snapped open and she saw that she was tied to a wall suspended almost 15 feet in the air at her estimate. What the hell was going on? Wait she remembered her uncle killed Shino on her fathers orders then Raistlin had taken her away here. Where ever the hell here was? She thought.

"Why'd you kill Shino?" Anna asked her voice choked up with her tears from losing the man she loved.

"Oh well look who finally awakens. Morning daughter." Raistlin stated grinning at her in a mocking fashion.

"Cut the pleasantries and just answer my question." Anna whispered so very tired from everything around her.

"I didn't kill him but he would've lived had he not gotten in the way. Besides that he was a nuisance that would've impeded our ritual daughter." Raistlin said still smiling up at her, "You look so besotted with grief my dear."

"Just kill me and get it over with I don't care anymore father." Anna replied the fight all but gone from her already weak body, "Just do it quickly."

"So now you want to die how splendid!" Raistlin stated still smiling, "Why the change Anna?"

"You've made me lose everything I'll be surprised if even if I did escape that you would let Caramon and Tika live after that." Anna replied sighing, "After all your main goal is to break me, well guess what you did. You were right I would lose my strength when all I could see is darkness."

Raistlin just stared at her for the first time he felt a pang of guilt for what he was doing but Elysee and he had decided a long time ago that they would kill Anna. That is when the time came for Anna to die they would do it.

"I think its time my dear that you came out from your long hiding." Raistlin whispered looking down at the bottom of the wall where Anna hung suspended in the air.

There must've been a door down their cause Anna heard the door opening and closing allowing someone as sick as Raistlin in. she shut her eyes and didn't want to know now who was going to hurt her when she was already beaten like a dog.

"Well Anna my dear daughter how have you been?" Elysee's musical voice came from below.

Anna's heart stopped in mid-beat. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down to see her mother Elysee the Druid standing in the embrace of Raistlin Majere her father. How could this be she had seen her mother die during the Demons escape a year ago? It wasn't possible that she'd be here. She had to be dead with all her logic why couldn't she figure this out? Then it hit her; her mother had after all created false memories for her why wouldn't her own death be a false memory but for everyone?

"Why so quiet Anna your father says you've been a naughty girl while I've been away you should know better my dear." Elysee said laughing at her it was mocking and bitter and Anna hated listening to it, "What's wrong daughter cat got your tongue?"

"Please just kill me quick." Anna whispered tears falling from her face as her head so heavy with her emotions feel to her chest to weary to keep up.

She'd been tricked by everyone why was she so weary with it now? Was she finally so fed up with her life that she really wanted to die? That just didn't seem like her. What would Shino say to her if he could be right besides her seeing her like this?

"Do not fear my daughter your death will come but only when I say so." Elysee said laughing Raistlin joining with her in mocking their daughter together.

"Shino…" Anna choked out through her grief stricken throat before she lost her perspectives on everything around her.

**

* * *

**

**Kilyn Bloodstone:**

How's it going people? I've been so busy with work and school and my ex-boyfriend that I've never really gotten around to finally finishing this chapter. So sorry for those who've been eagerly awaiting what will happen to Anna. Well now you know she's given up on life…its so sad. But then again who doesn't give up once and awhile. Oh well enjoy the chapter R&R if you want I'd like to hear your thoughts.

I don't own anything of Dragonlance or of Terry Brooks Shannara series. I do however own Anna, Elysee, Maeyul, and Shino so no touchy!

Later people spring break is coming up so lets enjoy!


	13. Love Is Not To Be Messed With

Anna spent most of the time pretty much tied to the wall where some servant would come once a day and would give her some mouldy bread, and then stale water almost brackish in its taste. She missed the others and she even was beginning to think that everything she'd fought for was at a loss. She was beginning to think that nothing in this world could convince her that this world was worth living for. She felt as though all her humane emotions were nothing but a passing phase as a child believes the world has no bad guys. She'd lost everything that she held dear to her heart, for all she knew her grandfather was dead and Shino…Shino was dead. He'd died for her to save her life. He shouldn't have done that at all because Raistlin had still captured her while everyone was busy with the dead vampire. The worst thing possible that could've happened to her was that she'd learned that her mother was still alive. She was here with Raistlin her husband. Her mother was promising her death to come soon. Why would a mother want that for her child? Why would her mother even bother to have children if she was going to kill them anyways?

She cried silently closing her eyes she let the tears fall down not caring any more about whomever saw her or anything of trying to keep a strong image. Her strong visage was gone all that was left was an empty husk that felt so burdensome that all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and never awaken again.

"Why are you crying?" a voice asked from below where Anna was hanging from the ceiling.

Anna stopped crying and looking down saw that it was a man, a tall boy looking up at her with blue eyes and black hair. His blue eyes reminded her of her mother's eyes looking at her with such hatred and a fury that it had scared her. That thought alone brought more tears to her eyes. He looked to be about her age so that was bout 17 years old but she was turning 18 soon so she didn't really know his exact age. Who was he? She'd been here for about three days and she'd never met him. What was he doing here; anyone would know that this place is evil.

"Who are you?" Anna asked softly unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Oh my names Andrew what's yours?" he asked smiling up at her happy that she'd stopped crying.

"Anna. What are you doing here?" she asked feeling some connection to this man she'd never met. The connection almost like a family bond between him she didn't like the feel of it and wanted it to go away, "What do you want?"

"Well I constantly hear mother and father talking about a girl hanging out in the courtyard so I wanted to see you." He said still smiling up at her, "I live here with my mother Elysee."

"What?" Anna exclaimed so shocked by this new news.

"Oh I'm sorry did I stutter mother says I do that often." The boy continued to smile and scratch his head blushing from his embarrassment, "My mother Elysee and I live here together."

"You're lying to me! Get the hell away from me you bastard!" Anna hissed through clenched teeth her mind reeling from the possibility of what stood in front of her. She wouldn't be able to take it if what she thought was true she'd rather die then learn the truth, "Just get the hell out of here!"

"But I just wanted…" he began tears creeping into his eyes.

"Andrew!" Raistlin's familiar shout came from the other side.

Her father Raistlin Majere was a black robed mage from the land of Krynn. He was average height but he had been injured gravely during his Test to gain the title of mage. He'd nearly been killed and sometimes during her long hours of hanging she'd begun to think what would the world be like if he had died during that Test of his? She'd even begun to wish he had died. But here he was calling to this Andrew who was lying to her.

"Get away from her this minute!" Raistlin came up beside Andrew and grabbing his arm gave him a very serious but soft glare, "I told you to stay away from the courtyard till all was prepared for you to come. How many times to I have to tell you young man?"

"I'm sorry father I won't go against your word again." Andrew muttered sheepishly hanging his head as his father lectured him.

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her own father, Raistlin Majere, the worst person she'd ever met was standing before her lecturing his son on being close to his own sister. She felt tears rising up quickly, she was a mistake from the beginning, and her mother and father loved Andrew because he was what she wasn't. He was a boy she was a girl.

"You sexist bastard!" Anna hissed narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. She would give anything to hurt him in some way. Some how.

"She's evil and not to be trusted Andrew remember she's the one who has to be killed," Raistlin snapped at Andrew wrapping his arm around Andrew's shoulders, as a proud father would do. Taking a look at her he smiled cynically, "For the good of the Four Lands.

They both knew that the 'good' wasn't actually good but was more evil then anything. They were going to destroy the world by controlling Shino's people and forcing them to kill when they didn't need to. Raistlin even had the good will of the gods on his side, all but one that is. Paladine didn't believe in him, and at the moment when Anna had most needed help had betrayed the others to help her. She was more thankful for that then anything else in this world.

The one terrifying fact about her father was that he was a powerful mage and was ambitious in his life. But during his Test he had been injured that had left his skin a metallic gold colour that gave contrast to his white hair. His eyes were the same gold as was his skin but his pupils caused you to gasp in horror; they were shaped like hourglasses the Conclave had given them to remind him of his mortality. Her father had passed down to her a golden eye the other was the same crystal blue colour of her mother.

"I'm evil that's a laugh and a half you bastard!" Anna yelled at him spitting her anger at her. She hated him and would hate him for the rest of her life, "Get out of here you asshole!"

"Now come on you shouldn't use such language Anna." Raistlin lectured her mocking her. She knew that he used worse words then she ever had in all of her life, "After all why else do you think were going to kill you."

"I don't think she's evil father." Andrew stated locking eyes with Anna, "There's almost this nostalgic feeling I have towards her. She seems familiar to me, I don't know why."

"Your mother has been looking for you. You better go and find her she'll begin to worry about you." Raistlin said taking Andrew's arm he began to direct him in the direction he'd just came from, "Go on tell your mother I'll be there in a moment."

Anna felt a pull as Andrew kept his eyes locked with her. She was feeling something towards something that as he had said was nostalgic. But he had to be lying there was nothing the two of them had in common. They didn't know each other, how could they?

Then it hit her in a wave of power she felt the power between them. The pull was stronger then she could ever have thought. She gasped and felt it rush through her body touching every nerve and bringing pain every part of her body. Screaming out Raistlin finally pulled Andrew away to the hallway where he'd come from. Andrew ran away afraid of what was going on ran to his mother. He didn't know what happened all he knew was that he had seen the fear on his fathers face and that meant something.

Once Andrew was gone and well out of earshot and range of Anna. She felt the power dwindle away and leave her body throbbing all over with the pain. She sagged in the chains and was a bit weary from the experience. She looked down and saw her father glaring at her. She didn't do shit all and here he was angry with her for what? Hanging from the wall still panting from the pain she could still feel along her body.

"Why'd you do that Anna?" Raistlin asked looking away from her, "You could've killed him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anna demanded, "I was the one screaming out in pain if you remember. Beside that anyways I have no idea what the hell just happened, all I know is that every part of my body feels as though someone took a hot red poker to the inside of my body and decided to poke around as though they were looking for something deep down in my soul. Some magic expert you are."

"Some Druid you are." Raistlin retorted.

"Say what you want but just remember that it wasn't me who did it." Anna said taking a deep shuddering breath. She was weak from the unexpected attack, "Come on father we both know that I don't have enough knowledge in being a Druid to harm anyone even with their history encrypted onto my brain."

"Anna quit the act and just tell me why you did that." Raistlin said keeping his voice calm while he spoke.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I had a brother?" Anna asked making it more of a statement then a question.

"It was privileged information no one even knows that Elysee had twins." Raistlin replied waving it aside, "Now tell me why you did that."

"I didn't do anything you idiot don't you see that? God damn it you old bastard it was your son!" Anna screamed at him, "He locked eyes with me and a pull began then the power just came out of no where. How the hell should I know why it happened? All I know is that it happened and it's over."

Raistlin came to stand below her digging in one of his little pouches he finally produced some silver looking dust. She knew what it was. It was a spell component that helped him put people to sleep. She let her eyes close and heard her father's spidery language and he threw the dust at her. She fell instantly asleep and she didn't care she was tired anyways.

He looked up at her from the entrance to the hallway and sighing muttered to him, "Maybe it's not Anna, but then that would mean Andrew…that can't be right its Anna there is no doubt in me that it is Anna."

* * *

"Why are we waiting here?" Tanis asked impatiently pacing around, "Damn it Allanon it took us long enough to get here lets go in there and save her!"

"It is not that simple Tanis look at where we are." Shea whispered sighing with a practised patience he learned as a child with his brother Flick, "Look at the building Tanis and tell me what you see."

Tanis took a deep breath and looking at the castle saw nothing unusual about it except that somewhere in there was Anna. Probably exhausted and scared from everything that had happened to her. He wanted to go in and get her out of there, get her far away from Raistlin as was possible. It had taken them days to reach here, they had taken days off by be able to fly the griffons in but from a certain point they wouldn't carry them any further. So they were left on feet and that didn't bother them at all. They had kept a rigours pace where they were exhausted and so tired that they fell asleep standing sometimes.

"The place is the same as from when we had first come here Tanis." Allanon answered softly watching the castle with an intense gaze, "From when Shea had come to defeat the Warlock Lord. The building was left in ruins and yet look at it now. It's been rebuilt. But who would do that?"

"Are you sure?" Caramon asked tentatively quiet, "You could be wrong and we have the wrong building."

"No Caramon they're not wrong I can feel it the blood and violence of this place." Tika whispered shivering in the cold night air.

"Tika's right though Shea hadn't come here I had and it was in ruins the last time I had looked at it." Allanon said taking a deep breath calming him down. He was so worried about Anna that it was making him lose sleep and keep his nerves on alert the whole trip, "This part of the Warlocks castle was a secret no one knew it but a few Druids. It was where the rituals and sacrifices were made.

"If everything I fear has gone into place then we are too late but it hasn't been a week since Shino died so I believe all they've been able to do is get the ritual in place. Be ready for everything that's to happen when that night comes."

"Somehow I still don't believe that a master vampire like Shino could be killed by a simple silver sword. There is something at work here, something else that doesn't stink of Raistlin." Dalamar stated shaking his head, "None of you understand how old or how powerful Shino really is. He's alive somehow I know that much."

"Dalamar you saw that he was completely dead everyone knows that." Crysania whispered softly her voice choked with tears, "I could feel that he was gone I felt no soul within his shell of a body."

"No I don't believe it." Dalamar muttered shaking his head.

"Is that why you demanded that we bring his body with us?" Ander asked in disgust looking over at the wagon, "You realize that caused a lot of problems for the griffons."

"I know that but I still think he'll come back from the dead for Anna." Dalamar whispered looking at the sheet that was wrapped around Shino, "He loves her more then anyone in this world or the next one. A bond like that can't be broken so lightly."

"Yes but does he love her enough to get out of the enchantment that he's been encased in?" a females voice sounded from the left. Sitting elegantly down on a boulder with a dress that fanned out in a medieval sort, "What are you all staring at? Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are you?" Tanis asked sword in his hand ready to jump her.

"I would be Shino's younger sister Kala. A pleasure to meet you all I'm sure." She said smiling enough to show her dainty little fangs, "I'm so surprised that Shino would allow this to happen to him. He is after all stronger then all of you could ever possibly understand."

"What are you talking about?" Allanon asked coming to face her. He wasn't afraid of vampires he had known a many vampires when he was a child they had been friends together before they were shut away, "We don't understand all vampirism."

"Well of course you don't the only human who does is Anna and I'm surprised she didn't figure it out yet." Kala stated waving her hand around, "But no I'm sure it's just because Anna really believes that he died. But he isn't he's just asleep in is own way. Not many people known that it takes a lot of energy to be a vampire, well Shino can last a lot longer even with the restrictions imposed on our kind."

"Restrictions, like what?" Tika asked.

"Restrictions that can either bind or imprison him in his own mind for eternity. Why do you think most of us vampires left for the world of Earth?" Kala said grinning at them, "No magic means no one can do this to us. But he loved Anna so much he wanted to risk everything for her. Now look at him. I can't be queen of the vampires they'll challenge me the first day and kill me the first chance they get. Anna's the only one who can get him out of this. Where is she?"

"Raistlin took her and she's somewhere in their." Allanon stated pointing to the castle.

"You let Raistlin take her are you insane?" Kala screamed jumping from the rock with her speed grabbed Allanon by the scruff of his neck and lifted him clear off the ground, "Do you understand what will happen to her?" Her eyes were glowing now with her unnatural powers. She began to calm her anger and throwing Allanon to the ground cursed herself, "Of course you don't. None of you seriously know what Anna did when she was on Earth do you?"

"Why would we? Anna never talks about it." Tika stated shaking her head she went and helped Allanon to his feet, "Anna never liked to talk about it, too many bad memories she used to say."

"That's for sure but I thought for sure that she would at least tell you all that she was a vampire executioner." Kala stated staring Allanon in the eyes; "She has the highest count of bodies for a licensed executioner and most were cause they were trying to kill her so she defended herself."

"What?" Allanon asked shocked that his granddaughter could be so violent, "That's not possible you have the wrong Anna."

"When she came to this world she was sweet and innocent cause she couldn't remember but now that she does know she hates herself." Kala whispered walking over to stand beside Shino's dead body, "Shino was the only one who could show her that not all of us were monsters. She even began helping us out of situations that would normally have killed us."

"Allanon is absolutely right you have the wrong Anna." Tika said shaking her head, "Our niece doesn't like to kill anything."

"Your not listening to me, your letting yourself become trapped to that ideal that when you first met Anna that there was nothing else about her. But there is so much more that none of you could ever understand." Kala whispered softly her voice full of fear, "I just want my brother back and Anna safe. She's my friend and he is my family."

"Well you said only Anna could get him out of his state how do you propose we tell Anna that?" Caramon asked laying a comforting hand on Kala's shoulder.

"Allanon you're a Druid you can call to her and tell her." Kala stated giving Caramon a weak smile, "Please you can call to her through your bond as a family and you bond as a Druid."

"She's still new to it I don't think I can Kala." Allanon whispered shaking his head, "It could turn out bad for her and for Shino."

"Please you have to try." Kala begged her eyes overwhelmed with blood red tears, "I know I have no right to ask but please do this."

"You have all the right to ask me." Allanon said taking in a deep breath, "I'll try it but I'm not sure if it'll work the way you're expecting it to."

* * *

Anna woke up to a noise from below her. She looked down and saw that it was Andrew working his way up to where she was hanging. He was going to climb up here. Before she could say anything a hand wrapped around her mouth. Startled she tried to break free from it but she was too weak from lack of food and water.

"Calm down we are not here to cause you harm you." A soft voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't determine if it was a man or a woman but Anna relaxed, "Andrew knew who you were before you even answered him in the beginning."

She watched with patience as Andrew kept climbing. He knew her and yet he was with her parents with out her, probably happy. Happy that he didn't have to share his parents love with anyone. She began feeling tears come to her eyes, why was she feeling so emotional all of a sudden? She never really cared all that much about family before why was she caring now?

Andrew finally got up to her and he unclasped the manacles that were around her feet, surprisingly the manacles didn't clang to the floor alerting Raistlin and Elysee. Andrew then went quickly to getting the manacles off her hands. He caught her before she could fall and jumping down he finally settled on the ground. He took a water skin and filling a cup put it to Anna's lips.

"Drink this." He said as though it would save her from all the pain she was feeling.

She drank it with difficulty and it helped her somewhat. He picked her up, holding her in his arms as though she was no weight at all. He had two packs that looked to be stuffed to the point for a long journey.

"Annabelle come on get down here." Andrew hissed up where the hand had grabbed Anna to silence her.

"I'm coming." A more feminine voice floated down.

A cloud of what looking transparent thin came down and floating in front of Anna formed a face where a female's face was perfectly etched. She didn't no what matter of creature she was but she was beautiful.

"We should be going Andrew your father and mother will be waking soon." Annabelle whispered the mouth moving with such grace and flawlessness that it startled Anna.

"What the?" Anna asked shock all over her face.

"It's a long story my dear that we do not have time for." Annabelle replied, "We must be going if we are going to get out of here."

Andrew nodded and he began running as fast as he could to the exit, or what Anna presumed was the exit. She saw that he wasn't panting or even struggling to breath. He was setting an incredible pace that should've tired him out earlier then this. Anna felt herself slipping off to sleep, his smooth rhythmic movement easing her into a soundless sleep.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Kala asked Allanon for what must've been the millionth time.

He didn't reply back cause he couldn't hear her. He only had ears for Anna's breathing, he had found her close to the moment when she fallen asleep in Andrew's arms. Of course Allanon didn't know this, he figured she was sleeping in a torture room. Exhaustion and the torturous pain bringing her down to the ground where she fell asleep soundly.

"_Anna can you hear my voice?_" Allanon called out to her.

* * *

Anna whilst asleep in Andrew's arms felt something in the back of her mind. She heard a voice that sounded strangely like her grandfather. What was he doing in her dream? Could she not find some quiet time within her dream world at least?

"_Anna can you hear my voice?_" his voice came clear and urgent in her head.

"_Yes I can what's it matter about?_" Anna asked sleepily grumpy at him.

"_I never thought I'd hear your voice again my sweet granddaughter._" Allanon replied his voice having a slight laugh to it, "_Are you alright?_"

"_Yes I'm fine I'm with Andrew._" She replied still sleepy.

"_Andrew?_" Allanon's voice sounded troubled and concerned.

"_My twin brother Raistlin states. He's quite nice I'm in his arms while he's running taking us away from our father and mother._" Anna explained still trying to wrap around her mind what was going on with her and her grandfather.

"_Listen to me Anna can you get this Andrew to take you to us. We are at the border to the north of the castle._" Allanon said his voice still troubled, "_Shino needs you._"

That's when the connection between the two broke Anna couldn't stand it anymore she had to get up. Her eyes snapped open and Andrew was already heading to the north border. Had he heard her conversation with their grandfather? No he couldn't have, unless he was a Druid there was no way that could happen. She didn't want to talk about Shino if it meant her crying more over his death. It was a hard subject for her; she could remember what the two of them had done with each other. She wanted him alive but there was a limit to how much damage the undead can take.

"Were almost there Anna." Andrew's voice came from above her still untroubled by the entire running he was doing, "I have enough endurance to run us all the way back to Solace Anna."

"How'd you know I was thinking about that?" Anna asked looking up at him.

"Just a hunch." Andrew replied.

That's where there conversation ended. He didn't really talk to her at all. Maybe he didn't like her after all it would make sense. Here he was giving up there parents love to save her from them. She couldn't help but feel as though she should never have been born. She began to feel tears trail down her face. She buried her face in her hands pretending to try and sleep.

"Open your eyes Anna." Allanon's calm voice came from in front of her.

Opening her eyes she found that she had fallen asleep again while Andrew had ran all the way here. She looked around and found that she was no longer in Andrew's arms but he was right besides her looking gravely down at her. She looked around and saw that everyone was here. Everyone that she'd met on her travels. She gave them a weak smile and getting unsteadily to her feet looked around again till her eyes settled on Kala. She was here for her brother. Walking over to her Anna placed a hand on Kala's shoulder. Unrepentantly Anna jumped into Anna's arms and hugging and crying into Anna's chest stayed there while Anna calmed her down.

"Where is he Kala?" Anna asked softly taking a deep breath.

She pushed away from her and Kala pointed over to a wagon that had a sheet wrapped around it stained with blood. She didn't want to go over and remove the sheet but she had to she knew that. But it was hard to do that when all she really wanted to do was to break down and cry some more. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the wagon.

Hoping into the wagon she slowly removed the sheet from Shino throwing it to the ground with disgust. His face had blood spattered on it, that pale perfect skin was marred by it. She took her tongue and by instinct licked it off his face. She cleaned the rest of his face with her tongue. She opened his mouth and saw that his fangs were still sticking out, usually he retracted them, to make it seem as though he was more human. She had loved that about him, he knew how much she resented it when he would ask for blood from her. She wasn't his meal she was his girlfriend. There was a big difference she had stated with venom to him when they had argued about it. She laid beside him her hair was long again so she had tied it back so it wouldn't get in the way he had always hated that when he used to kiss her neck. She took her wrist and placing it close to his mouth where his fangs were forced those sharp canines to cut her wrist. She let the blood flow into his mouth it was spilling out but she had to hope that this would work.

She'd never shared blood with him before so she was sure if this was correct but instinct took over her and she raised his head so that his fangs could pierce her skin. That's when it happened when she was about to pull away Anna felt his tongue move. Looking down she saw that his hands were wrapped around her wrist. He was feeding off her, gaining the strength from her to escape his imprisonment. She was feeling dizzy but she couldn't take her wrist away from him she wasn't strong enough. Taking a huge breath she began feeling herself fall to the wood of the wagon. Shino's eyes snapped open and releasing her wrist he went for her neck. His teeth dug into the side of her neck she gasped out in pain and wanted him off her. She'd had other vamps sink their teeth into her and they were all currently dead cause they'd done that. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong.

"Shino…" she whispered her voice so weak.

He had heard her and had immediately released her. He began to writhe and jerk in the wagon. Anna got lazily to her knees she took his hand in hers and willed him to come back no matter what. She was sorry that she'd been an idiot she was sorry that she had forgotten him. She was just god damn sorry for everything. He stopped moving and stopped breathing. Looking down at him she felt tears crawling to her eyes again.

"Shino come back to me…please." Anna whispered digging her face into the non-bloody part of his chest, "I love you."

There was no response from Shino he was gone forever. It was all her fault no matter what anyone would try and convince her not. She felt like crap and she'd done it all to try and save her boyfriend, and it hadn't worked at all.

She felt a hand crawl up her back and an arm wrapped around her, "I've waited so long to hear you say those words ma petite."

Anna jerked up and the familiar grin of Shino was looking at her. Her tears came out and she buried herself into his chest crying hard and loud enough.

"Calm down ma petite you are fine and so am I and only cause you have finally showed me how much you truly love me." He whispered stroking her back to calm her crying, "You shared your blood with me when you hate to do that so much. Thank you."

"I thought I'd never see you again." Anna replied back between sobs.

"I can tell that ma petite." Shino said laughing a little.

"Don't call me that." Anna said pinching his side, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Exactly why I do it." Shino replied taking her chin in his hand he raised her face to meet his, "I am truly sorry for any pain I caused you."

"You damn bastard you sacred the crap out of us all!" Kala's voice shouted smacking Shino over the head, "Do you realize with you dead that I'd be next in line for the throne? Do you also realize that I'd would've been killed immediately?"

"I am sorry to you as well my little sister." Shino said grinning as he sat up, "Now lets see I take it Andrew helped you get to my aid ma petite."

"Yes but how did you know that?" Anna asked confused by her love.

"You didn't tell them did you Andrew?" Shino asked looking sadly over at Andrew who still sat where Anna had woken up.

"No master I haven't." Andrew replied keeping his eyes lowered as Shino's glared down at him.

"What's going on?" Anna questioned forcing Shino to look at her, "Tell me this instance or someone's going to get hurt."

"Ma petite Andrew is my human servant." Shino replied softly, "It was a long time ago when he was fairly immature and young. I had found out that it wasn't you that your parents were meant to kill, it was Andrew."

"What?" Anna exclaimed, "No it isn't they love him more then-"

"-life itself. Yes they do and only cause he is a male and you aren't." Shino explained cutting her off, "Anna they didn't want to kill their only son so they captured me and made sure that I make him my full servant. If they kill him it is probable that I might die as well."

"No." Anna shook her head stepping away from Shino she got out of the cart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, sure she'd suspected it but it was different to be told it.

Her head was so dizzy from the blood loss and adrenaline and lack of food that she just simply fell to the ground. Lying on the ground she was completely knocked out with emotional shock. Shino was the first to her side holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry ma petite if I could've I would have made you my human servant." Shino whispered brushing aside her hair revealing her pale sunken face.

It made him angry to see her this way but what was he to do? He was going to fight Raistlin and Elysee. He didn't want Andrew to die and he didn't want Anna to die.

Andrew's hand wrapped around Anna's other hand, "I don't want her to die either Shino. But Elysee won't rest till she's good and dead."

"You should turn her Shino." Kala's voice stated from behind him.

"Are you insane she'd never forgive me." Shino hissed.

"She'd be safer as a vampire then she would be as a human." Kala whispered softly almost seductively to Shino.

"Turn Anna into a vampire to save her?" Shino questioned himself.

* * *

**Kilyn Bloodstone:** Hello! I finally finished another chapter. Yippee! I purposely left this off at this point cause I think you'll all be wondering what's to come next. Guess what you should wonder cause after all lets face it Anna would be so better off being a vampire then a human, at least then she could beat the shit out of her mother…but will Shino have the will to do sink his fangs into his true love to turn her into the undead? Questions Questions…..must be answered but won't not till next chap.

Right I don't own anything of Dragonlance or Terry Brooks. I do however own Anna, Elysee, Peter, Shino, Annabelle, and Kala.

Oh and in the next chapter Annabelle's secret will be revealed and what sort of creature she is and how she came to be one.


	14. Is It A Family Tragedy?

After Anna had fainted they'd all moved off to find a cave, and with luck found one just as it started to rain and thunder. No one had talked about what Shino might and might not do. He wasn't sure whether he should do it or not either, if he turned her she might never forgive him but then again it might save her life. He was just so confused he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Anna to wake up so that he could talk to her but she was still asleep. She just couldn't come back till she rested. Andrew had told them what had happened to her and Shino had told everyone that she was to sleep till she awoke on her own no was to wake her up for anything and only then would they go after Raistlin. He was still horrified what had happened to Anna, he wanted to rip Raistlin's heart out whatever was left of that shriveled mass of meat. He had no heart, and if he did it was too small to give any care to Anna.

She was still a child and yet everyone wanted her dead. Her birthday would be coming soon; maybe that's when they officially need her dead to call forth his people. He just didn't know everything that was happening. He started to daydream about when the two of them had been living on Earth care free and strong. He remembered her joy at the thought of seeing the musical Rent. He had laughed at her and teased her saying that she only liked it cause it was sad depressing just like her life. She'd given him that pouting face and kicked him in the shins saying "It doesn't matter what my life is like now, its about keeping whatever left of my dignity intact." She had said it all with a smile, and she was still a child.

"Anna please wake up and wake up soon, as corny as it sounds I'm lost without you by my side." Shino whispered to the night sky.

Sighing he got to his feet tired of watching for any monsters that Raistlin or Elysee might send after them. He'd ask Tanis to watch for him, the half-elf would understand why he was tired.

"Shino are you alright?" Tanis asked standing beside him.

Shino jumped and looking to Tanis smiled a little, "I don't think anyone's ever given me the jump like that Tanis."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Tanis said laughing a little, "Are you alright though? It must be hard to watch Anna like this."

"Harder then anything you know." Shino whispered kicking at the gravel at his feet, "You have a wife don't you Tanis?"

"Yes she's at home safe with my son." Tanis said nodding his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could change your wife into something she detested? Something that she'd rather kill then be, something she'd rather die the become." Shino asked his voice soft and full of his sorrow, "Could you burn out her candle?"

"You don't think you can help Anna do you?" Tanis asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't think I can do it to Anna, she'd never forgive me." Shino muttered shaking his head, "She's killed over 100 vampires on Earth."

"But did she ever love those vampires?" Tanis asked gently.

Shino looked at Tanis and found him smiling softly at him. He knew then why Anna liked Tanis. He also knew that if he did turn Anna she would forgive him sooner or later. She wouldn't be able to hate him forever; she loved him just as much as he loved him.

"Shino get in here now!" Kala's familiar shouting voice called for him.

Shino came running back inside the cave he saw that Kala was serious as he came towards her, what could possible happen to bring Kala to be serious he thought? He saw then that Anna was shaking all over and that there was blood trickling from her mouth. She was bleeding but from what? He ran to her side and falling down to his knees crouched beside her. Taking her hand he noticed that she was cold and her pulse was weak. She was dying but from what? What was causing her this pain? His eyes were frantic as he took in her body it was horrible he couldn't explain what was going on with her.

"What's going on?" Shino demanded glaring at his sister, "What did you do to her Kala?"

"I didn't do anything she just started coughing and we tried giving her some water but she wouldn't swallow it. Then she coughed up blood Shino!" Kala stated looking gravely at Anna, "I may not get along with her all the time but you do love her and I don't want to see you in pain Shino."

"Caramon is what she saying true?" Shino asked looking at the human male standing beside his wife tears in his eyes, "Is it?"

"Yes Shino it is she's not lying Anna's dying." Caramon whispered shaking his head a single tear falling from his eye, "I can't figure out any reason why this would be happening to her?"

"I can't figure out what's wrong as well." Paladine stated looking away from Shino's gaze, "Neither can Crysania."

"If a god and his most trusted cleric can't figure it out does that mean she's going to do die then? Does that mean that Anna fighting all this time meant nothing to anyone? Wait it did mean something, it meant something to her but now she's going to do die cause none of us can figure out what's wrong with her." Shino asked tears creeping into his eyes, "I can't lose her I won't survive watching her die this way. No one here knows why this happening to Anna?"

"Annabelle knows Master." Andrew whispered gesturing to the wisp of almost invisible air, "She knows and she'll tell you if you'll listen."

Shino nodded his head and tried to keep his emotions from bursting forth, "Go ahead Annabelle."

"She's run out of time vampire king." She replied back that perfect blank face appeared beside Andrew's.

"Run out of time for what?" Shino asked confused.

"She's going to die because the time draws closer to when they will finally kill her and be able to call forth the destruction of the Four Lands." Annabelle whispered her eyes had those human emotions of pain and sadness, "Just like when they did it to me vampire king."

"This happened to you as well?" Tika asked softly her face tear streaked at the prospect of losing her niece.

"Yes it did it when Bremen was still alive Allanon. Your father failed me back then and you will fail your granddaughter." She answered back with a careful patience.

"No I won't fail her, I am not my father I am myself not him." Allanon countered back glaring at the wisp, "So don't ever try and tell me otherwise, I learned that from Anna the first time I met her, just as she is not like her father. She won't die at all, too many people care for her."

"That doesn't matter how many people care for her." Annabelle said shaking her blank face, "He had tried to stop them just as you are trying now to stop it. He failed and just as he failed you will all fail even if there are more in number then the last time it happened. It is not possible to stop what is already been put into place. Anna will die in a matter of hours."

"No!" Shino yelled.

They all stared at him. He wasn't going to lose the one thing that meant the most to him in the whole world. Anna had risked her life to come back to this land to stop her crazed mother and father and now. When they've come so close, now that they are almost done their mission she's going to die? No he wouldn't let it happen. It just couldn't happen this world needed someone like Anna in it to show whoever she touched the joy in just everything that was around them.

"Vampire king you can not stop this." Annabelle stated softly her eyes downcast and a single glossy tear fell from one of them, "I don't want to watch how she'll die, I'll know how I died then. Lets just leave her here and get off the Four Lands."

"If all this happened before then how is it the world of the Four Lands still here?" Shino asked softly glaring at the wisp, "Its you your wanting her to die cause the man who loved you didn't try hard enough to save you did he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabelle replied calmly looking away from him.

"Don't even try that with me! He didn't love you enough to risk his life for you so you want Anna to die so that you know its something that happens every time someone tries to destroy the Four Lands." Shino snapped glaring still.

"Your wrong." Annabelle whispered softly her sorrow in her eyes where Shino could see plainly that he was right.

"If you're so afraid of watching her die then just leave and never come back! We don't need you telling us that we can't save Anna." Shino snapped, "She'll live because everything is different. She's just a child still I won't let her die! I love her too much to let her die."

"You will fail." Annabelle whispered, "They failed with me you all will fail."

"No cause I'll make her immortal then she can't die. She'll live and she'll fight on with that indisputable strength she has." Shino whispered he brought Anna's body up to meet his mouth, "Please forgive me but we can't lose you not when this world needs you more then anything."

"Shino…" Kala whispered tears falling from her eyes.

He nodded to her and placing his mouth where he had bitten her earlier sank his teeth in again. He didn't drink to feed he drank to save her life, to save Anna from being like Annabelle. Her heart was strong and she would never waver even if she were a vampire. He drank till he felt her heart having difficulty in beating; he knew then that if he didn't turn her she would die from loss of blood. Backing away from her he bit his wrist and putting it to her mouth hoped that she would drink his blood. He was going to bind her to him to protect her to even help her. Not long ago she had done this for him and her heart was probably already weak from the thought of losing him. Now he was in the position of trying and hoping that she would come back to them.

He knew Anna was strong and all he wanted to do with her was hold her and hold onto her forever. He finally felt the connection of the binding snap into place. He looked down and saw that Anna was swallowing the blood but her eyes weren't open and there was nothing but her swallowing the blood. He knew then that she was a vampire that she'd awake in a couple of hours thirsty and confused and wouldn't even understand what was going on. He had done this to her and all he wanted to do at that moment was to run into the light and burn to death. He had destroyed her and now what was going to happen to her self-image? She would never forgive him.

"_Yes I will you took the risk to save me my love I will always forgive your stupidity, never forget that my love._" Anna's voice sounded in his head and he couldn't help but laugh.

She stopped drinking and Shino lay besides her still laughing at what had happened. She had learned to talk to him telepathically to tell him that she was fine with what he had done for her, that she still loved him as much as the first time they met.

* * *

When Anna's eyes fluttered open she saw things she had never seen before. Wait she had seen them, but now she was truly feeling them and seeing them. It was a new experience and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. She was finally able to sit up and she saw that everyone was still asleep. They all had been worried about her when she was dying. She could still feel deaths grip around her somewhere, and she knew even though Shino had turned her into a vampire she was still in danger and that meant he was in danger. She wasn't going to let him die or any of the others. This was her fight and she was going to fight it alone. Her parents were doing this to her not to anyone else. She may be a vampire she was still a Druid and she knew ancient magic that Shino's clan of vampires could never fight against.

"Forgive me my love but I have to do this." Anna whispered brushing his hair back from his face. He was so handsome she didn't want him to go but she had to do this.

She stood up and taking a deep breath began her spell casting. She felt the world come to her response. She was more in tune with the world then anything she could remember. Must be because she was a Druid. She asked the world for one favor just one favor.

"Please take them back home." She whispered taking that hook from the world and taking it around everyone in the cave.

She felt the pull as some of them were beginning to wake up as she was finishing the last bit of the spell. This spell was ancient and not many knew it existed not even her grandfather. Her great grandfather had used this spell a long time ago when Annabelle had been human. As the spell finished she watched, as everyone she knew was spirited back to the world of Krynn. Everyone left peacefully and turning around she saw that her grandfather, Tanis, and Shino were fighting to stay with her.

She smiled and came to stand before them looking to Shino she sung to him, "Excuse me did I do something wrong I get invited then ignored all night long?"

"I've been trying I'm not lying no ones perfect I've got baggage." Shino replied trying to stay with him.

"Don't forget me always remember that you helped save this world." She came up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Now you have to go all of you."

She begged the world to take them away from this land. To save the people that meant the most to her. She was too much disaster for them; her aunt and uncle could still have a family and have a life. Tanis had a wife and a son he needed to get back to she couldn't stand it if they lost him in this fight. Her grandfather Allanon had to keep teaching the Druid's ways. Shino had to help his people after this was done, he was there king and he had an obligation to them before her and he knew it but didn't want to believe it.

She finally opened her eyes and looked to see that they were gone, that all of them were gone. She smiled and started her journey back to her father and mother. She knew they would be expecting her but this time it was just the three of them and she was determined to fight them till this was all done.

* * *

"You felt it didn't you Raistlin?" Elysee asked softly, "She's going to come back and she won't be happy at all. Were going to have to fight her till she dies. But now she's a vampire everything's different."

"Of course I felt it and nothing changes she will die upon that alter just as Annabelle had hundreds of years ago." Raistlin whispered calming his wife as she came and sat beside her.

"I hate her." Elysee cursed.

Raistlin smiled, "I know my dear I know. I hate her as well she took Andrew away from us."

"I didn't take Andrew away he left of his own accord you assholes!" Anna shouted from the bottom of the steps.

They were in a spacious courtyard that was big enough to have a full out blown formal party. She was standing there dressed in black and red. She was reflecting her anger with her clothes. She was pale and her eyes blue and gold took her parents in them and swallowed them up. She knew that they were scared of her and it brought a sadistic smile to her face. She wanted to rip their throats and watch as they struggled to breath and talk at the same time. She shook the thought out of her mind and realized that she didn't know how to control her vampirism urges.

"You came back." Raistlin whispered smiling at her, "How delightful we don't have to go running after you."

"Do you know what today is father mother?" Anna asked using her speed she ran till she was behind her.

They turned and were surprised to see her move so fast. They didn't comprehend what she really was. Being a Druid before becoming a vampire created something different from a normal vampire. The sun was still out and yet here she was standing in it unafraid of its burning touch. The world had forgiven her for becoming undead.

"What's so important about today Anna?" Elysee asked taking Raistlin's hand.

"Tell me why you hate me so much. I look just like you mother and yet you hate me with an unrestrained passion that I can't comprehend." Anna replied.

"It doesn't matter Anna." Elysee said hiding behind Raistlin. She didn't want to talk about cause she was afraid of it Anna could smell it.

"Tell me mother." Anna replied.

"No." Elysee stated stubbornly hiding behind Raistlin.

"Just tell me!" Anna yelled tears creeping into her eyes, "Cause of you two I lost everything that has ever mattered to me. You had an innocent family killed, destroyed my life as a child, sent me to another world, hate me for no reason, killed Maeyul cause he was protecting. I hate you but I want to know why you would do this all to me and not to Andrew!"

"You almost killed me!" Elysee yelled out.

Anna stood there shocked by those four words. She didn't understand. Why would she try to kill her mother?

"You don't even remember do you?" Elysee shouted coming from behind Raistlin ready to slap Anna.

Raistlin grabbed Elysee and kept her away from Anna, "She doesn't remember dear cause it was all Shino's magic not hers.

"Elysee was close to death when one day you were about 14 and you were standing in front of us at the Tower of High Sorcery. You had this almost possessed look in you eyes, as though it wasn't you. But you had a blade in your hand made of pure silver, something I believe you had specially made on Earth to combat the vampires."

"Yeah those blades saved my life a lot." Anna muttered.

"Well you threw that blade at Elysee trying to decapitate her." Raistlin said glaring at Anna, "Today we still do not know why you did it. We were planning on killing Andrew not you at that time. But then we forced Shino to take Andrew as his servant hoping that would bind them together and they would take you instead."

"We won't take her." a soft hissing voice came from behind Anna.

She turned around and saw that they were the others from the Hadeshorn back in the Valley of Shale. They had come to help her, but why? Why would they want to help her?

"She is our vampire queen our king has finally found a mate that is strong enough to fight for us." One of them whispered grinning wickedly at her parents.

"Don't kill them this is my fight." Anna stated looking at her parents, "I told you a long time ago that I knew what the evil was, everything about it and why I was brought here. Shino and I both thought it was to stop you two for a while, but its not it never was."

"Then what is it Anna?" Raistlin asked looking fearfully behind Anna at the other vampires.

"The evil is you, it's not the vampires and it's not me." Anna whispered smiling at them, "For a little while I was beginning to think that it might be me but then I actually learned today as I was sending the others home that its not me. I was never meant to fight this battle at all. It was supposed to be Andrew and you took that away from him. Now he lives only to serve Shino. You destroyed your son and you've destroyed your daughter. Tell me how does that make you feel father? Mother?"

"I don't care have them kill me all you want." Raistlin replied softly shrugging his shoulders.

"No I'm asking the Four Lands to take your magic away from you father." Anna replied softly, "Killing you would make you happy, taking your magic away would crush you."

"No! I won't let you." Raistlin summoned a fireball and threw it at her.

She dodged it and appearing behind him took his arm and sent him flying across the courtyard. She walked towards him confident and sacred at the same time. She wasn't going to kill him that was a definite. She watched as he got to his feet blood trickling from his forehead. He summoned small demons to kill her but she just waved her hand destroying them as she continued to walk towards him. He tried every spell that he had memorized and kept sending them at her. He would go down fighting her.

When she finally stood in front of him she smiled and whispered, "Thank god that this moment's not your last."

Touching his forehead she engaged the Four Lands to strip his powers. To leave this evil mage with no powers at all, no connections to the magic he loved more then his wife. When she felt all his power leave him she removed her hand and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. She bent down and raising his head to look at her locked eyes with her. She could always be spell him with her eyes but she didn't want to. She wanted him to see the anger and injustice that were clearly seen in them.

"Go back to the land of Krynn where you will die a lonely bitter man." Anna whispered.

"Elysee?" he whispered before she started the spell of transportation.

She laughed loudly at him, "Don't worry about her she'll get her just desserts as is due to her being my mother. She deserves to die more then you do."

"No!" Raistlin screamed grabbing Anna's wrist, "Don't you'll never forgive yourself if you do it."

"I'm not going to kill her, she's going to go through the test of the Druid and if she can survive the memories of her deeds then she'll live. Lets hope she's strong." Anna whispered, "Go back home now."

She sent him to Solace to the Inn that everyone was waiting for him and for Anna; hopefully Shino wouldn't try to kill him. She turned around and saw that Elysee was already out taking the Test of the Druid. If her mother did survive, then that would say that the mother is stronger then the daughter. The test had almost killed Anna; she could still feel the repulsion that she felt towards herself.

She walked back and lying beside her mother rested her head on her arm looking at her mother's blank face. She would never be able to do this if her mother was aware of her, her mother would try and kill her before she'd hold her. Anna took a deep breath and tried to sleep a little as the others watched over her.

* * *

"Tell us Raistlin where is Anna?" Shino yelled slapping him across the face.

"Easy Shino!" Caramon shouted holding his youngest boy, "If you hit him too much he's going to go out and we won't get anything out of him and won't be able to help Anna."

"Who is Anna father?" his young boy asked looking up at him with big eyes, "Do I know her?"

"Not yet but once she gets back from her trip she'll tell you loads of stories and you'll both have fun. Isn't that right Tika?" Caramon asked looking to his wife with tears in his eyes.

"Yes she'll come back she won't let herself die, she's too stubborn probably got that from…"Tika couldn't finish the sentence. She was having a hard time just standing there trying not to fall over.

"Take it easy Tika." A calming voice came from the kitchen bringing hot water for Tika.

Tika looked and saw that it was her friend Goldmoon. She'd come back to Solace to bring Tika's children back to her. They'd been visiting with Goldmoon and Riverwind with there children in the Plains of the Dust. She was happy that they come home but she wanted Anna back here with them.

"Now sit down and calm yourself Tika I'm sure whoever this Anna is she can take good care of herself." Goldmoon whispered handing Tika a cup.

"Oh she'll take care of herself after Elysee has killed her!" Raistlin shouted.

"Anna won't die I can feel Elysee losing the battle." Allanon whispered practically materializing from the darkness behind Raistlin, "She's losing the Test she's going to be dead by dawn and Anna will still live on."

"Elysee won't die she won't let herself die till she kills Anna." Raistlin whispered.

"The Test of the Druid is not to be messed with why do you think there is so few of our kind? Cause they die during the Test just as you mages can die during your Test." Allanon said laughing at Raistlin.

"This Anna is she strong?" Riverwind asked standing beside Caramon, "Shino tell us will she survive if her mother dies?"

"She will but she'll never forgive herself." Shino whispered backing away from Raistlin and sitting in a chair near the window, "No one understands how much she really wants to have the normal life of a family and a peaceful life."

"You two can have that after you get her back." Laurana whispered softly laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, "If Tanis and I can have a family then you and Anna can have one."

"Sometimes I'm just not sure." Shino replied sighing as he looked out the window, "I shouldn't have let her stay there all alone."

"What else were you to do Shino? Scream and fight back while she sent you away?" Kala asked giving him a light punch on the shoulder, "Don't worry she's alright. She's strong she'll be fine."

"But Elysee isn't okay." Allanon's grave voice sounded, "She's dying now."

* * *

"Mother?" Anna asked.

She could feel that the Test of the Druid was done. Yet all she wanted to do was hear her mother's voice just once more.

"Anna what I've done is what I believed in." Elysee whispered softly to Anna, "If I had the choice to redo it I would still choose this same path. I really believe this world should die, guess I wasn't much of a Druid."

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to me all my life." Anna whispered, "I'll never forgive you for all the deaths you committed, the lying, the hate, the lust to kill. You deserve to die more then me."

"I know you won't I would call you a fool for forgiving me." Elysee sounded bitter and half way amused, "Just tell your father that I did really love him but I will always hate you."

Anna sat up and looking at her mother's body shed a single tear for her as she called forth the Druid's blue fire to consume her mother's body. She watched till the fire died out and all that was left were the ashes of Elysee.

"You had to let her die my lady." One of the vampires said behind her.

"I know but it still feels bad to know that I killed my own mother." Anna whispered, "Lets go to Shino I miss him too much."

"Is it all over for us now? Do we go back to the lake?" another asked softly.

Anna turned around and shook her head, "No were going to leave the Four Lands and Krynn and were going to find an island just for our kind. I will protect you all every last one." Anna smiled at the idea.

* * *

It was past midnight and everyone was asleep even Allanon slept which he never really did but he had to think of his daughter that he'd lost. Shino was out by the lake that Anna had first met Caramon, Tika, and Tanis. He couldn't help but cry a little, it'd been over a month since Elysee had died and none of them had heard a thing about Anna since. Shino couldn't even find any of his people anywhere. They must be hiding from him to afraid to come into the world still. He wished Anna were beside him. He missed her a lot.

Tanis had gone home to be with his family. Caramon and Tika were having a family that was growing up to be quite a handful. Dalamar and Crysania had gone back to Palanthas where they belonged and met each other every now and then to reminisce about old times. Raistlin lived far to the south where no one bothered him. Anna had been right he would grow to be a lonely bitter old man. Ander had returned back to his home to rule his people into an era of peace. Wil, Shea, and Flick had all returned home to ShadyVale where they lived just fine. Everyone had returned to his or her families, and there homes except Shino. He was still in despair about Anna. He was truly lost with out her; he had always told her he'd lost but he knew know that it was true.

"If only I could hear her voice." Shino whispered to the night sky.

"Hear whose voice Shino?" a familiar girls voice whispered behind him with a tinge of amusement in it.

He turned around and saw Anna standing there smiling at him. She was dressed in all black with her long hair tied back in a braid. Her eyes were full of tears but she kept them back while she looked at him. She was alive.

"Anna is it really you?" Shino asked softly his voice cracked and he found it hard to talk through.

"Of course its me Shino. Are you ready to join your people and your queen?" Anna asked extending her hand towards him, "We've been waiting for you for over a month."

"Where are we going?" Shino asked looking at her hand.

"To a place all our own my love, a place for vampires only." Anna stated smiling at him, "Where you and I can have a family and be happy."

Shino took her hand and dragged her into a hug. He held onto her while Anna whispered the words to her incantation to bring them home. She'd been waiting a while to bring him, and now she could. They could now have a family.

As the Four Lands and Krynn went by unbeknownst to the two worlds that vampires had almost destroyed them. The vampires went on with their life on a small island north of both continents and they were all content. Especially with they're with their rulers as king and queen Shino and Anna. Anna every now and then would return to the Four Lands to see her grandfather and tell him that everything was all right and that she and Shino were just fine. Or she'd return to Krynn to see her younger cousins and her aunt and uncle who were always trying to get her to eat. Well as a vampire she doesn't eat and it bothered them a lot. She always told them that drank blood and that was nourishment for her.

But Shino and Anna finally had that family that they wanted. With there first born son Anna called him Maeyul so she'd never forget what had almost happened to the world that she has grown to love so much.

The end…

* * *

**KilynBloodstone:** Hi everyone sorry for the wait but I've been busy with Grad coming up soon! That's right I'm going to be graduating soon; I know your all thinking how can an idiot like her graduate? Well I can. Sorry off topic a bit. It took a while but I finished it and it's not a bad ending. I left the ending open to anything, so I might write up another story that goes with it, but will it be Anna's kids that have to fight? Well that would be interesting.

Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the ending but I like it so that's what matters. Okay so I don't own anything of Dragonlance or Terry Brooks series. I do however own in order Anna, Peter (Maeyul), Elysee, Shino, Andrew, and Annabelle.

All right it's been fun so check out the other stories I have! Laters people!


End file.
